Fight for this love!
by nayaftdemi
Summary: Santana se da cuenta de que está enamorada, y desde hace tiempo de la persona más importante para ella. ¿Conseguirá que cierta rubia sienta lo mismo por ella? FEMSLASH!  Brittana & otras parejas
1. Chapter 1

-Fight for this love.

Instituto McKinley, Lima, Ohio. Una chica de coleta alta, pelo oscuro, tez morena con evidentes rasgos latinos, cuerpo atlético y ojos oscuros; quién estaba en ese mismo momento corriendo por el campo de entrenamiento debido a un fallo en uno de sus movimientos de cheerio, y Sue Sylvester, su entrenadora, una mujer dura y que no daba descanso a sus chicas porque según ella ellas no eran unas perdedoras. Y ahí la entrenadora Sylvester lleva razón, Santana López no es una perdedora.

Tan ensimismada estaba la latina corriendo sus vueltas de castigo que no vio que otra cheerio estaba contemplándola correr. Una rubia, también atlética, de ojos azules y tez blanca.

Esa rubia de nombre Brittany S. Pierce quien rompió el silencio que solo era roto por las pisadas de Santana al correr sobre el césped.

-Hey, S! –Gritó Brittany-

Santana estaba tan concentrada pensando que trastabilló y cayó al césped aún húmedo por la lluvia reciente.

Brittany corrió a su lado preocupada.

-¡San! ¡San! ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, sólo me he mojado un poco el uniforme... –dijo Santana- ¡Mierda B! ¡Me asustaste y caí!

-Lo siento S, sólo quería llamar tu atención. –Respondió esta vez la rubia.-

-Bueno B, y ahora que me has encontrado… ¿Qué querías? –Torció la cara la morena-

-Emm… yo… -empezó la rubia bastante nerviosa-

La situación era bastante extraña puesto que Santana seguía en el húmedo suelo con Britt arrodillada a su lado y bastante nerviosa.

-Hey Britt, vamos, puedes decírmelo. –Comentó la latina-

-Pues verás San… Mis padres se van de viaje romántico a no sé dónde y pensé en dar una fiesta, tu sabes, ganamos las seccionales… que menos que celebrarlo con los Gleeks. –Dijo la rubia.-

-Pero Britt, ¿no celebramos hace poco una fiesta con los Gleeks? –Inquirió Santana- no es que no me apetezca pero tú sabes, algunos de nuestros compañeros NO saben divertirse. –Terminó rotunda-.

-Sí S, recuerdo la fiesta de Puck, pero yo quiero hacer una este fin de semana. –Sentenció Britt- San, para ti nadie que no juegue a la botella o cualquiera de esos juegos no sabe divertirse. –Y dicho esto le sacó la lengua- ¡eres una PERVERTIDA _cariño_!

La cara de Santana era de asombro y la de Britt de total risa, por lo que se levantó justo cuando Santana iba a golpearla graciosamente.

-¡Vamos San! –le sacó la lengua Britt mientras movía su mano en señal de que quería que S la persiguiera-

-¡B! ¡Deja de hacer el tonto! –Le reprochó la latina- tenemos que preparar tu fiesta y decírselo a los del Glee Club –le guiñó el ojo-

"_¡Sí! –Se dijo Britt- Puesto que ella siempre conseguía que S hiciese lo que ella quería. –Me tiene demasiado cariño -se dijo- sino no accedería tan fácilmente"_

Britt se lanzó encima de la latina provocando que esta volviera a acabar en el húmedo suelo. Y justo cuando iba a replicar, Britt fue más rápida y dejó un pequeño beso en los labios de la morena, para seguidamente levantarse y empezar a caminar hacia el Glee Club. Santana, también se levantó del suelo y siguió a Britt con una sonrisilla en sus labios debido al pequeño beso de la holandesa.

Ya en el aula, con todos sus compañeros Santana procedió a captar la atención de sus compañeros.

-¡Hey, losers! –gritó la latina sonriendo por los murmullos indignados-

-¡Chicos! Tengo algo que deciros –dijo esta vez la holandesa-

-Has encontrado por fin tu cerebro –susurró mordazmente una voz-

-¡Eh! –El grito furioso de Santana se escuchó por toda el aula, y todo el mundo se hundió en sus sillas-

Britt siguió su diálogo sin hacer caso al comentario sobre su persona, -Voy a celebrar una fiesta en mi casa este fin de semana, por nuestra victoria en las seccionales. –Sonrió cálidamente la rubia-

Murmullos de aprobación inundaron el aula y Puck dijo:

-Yo llevo las bebidas –sonrió el del mohicano-

El Señor Schuester entró en ese momento y empezó la clase, con las sonrisas de los Gleeks por la inminente fiesta, todos excepto uno.

Pasillo del Instituto William McKinley

Artie se dirigía hacía su taquilla cuando una cheerio rubia lo interceptó.

-Artie… –susurró- oye, lo siento mucho, yo te quiero…-

-Mira Brittany, tú solo tomaste mi virginidad como si no fuera nada, y además te has acostado con medio William McKinley –terció el chico-

-Lo sé pero, con ellos sólo era sexo, contigo es algo más. Quiero algo más. –Susurró la rubia arrodillada ante él-

Artie suspiró, puesto que él sí quería a aquella rubia, pero tenía dudas. Decidió darle una oportunidad, la última oportunidad.

-Está bien Britt, te daré una segunda oportunidad –sonrió el chico-

-Yay! –Gritó con alegría la cheerio- ¡Estoy tan contenta!

Y así, juntos, se dirigieron a su siguiente clase. Santana los vio y se quedó estática, no sabía que Britt había vuelto con Artie. Es más, esa idea la consumía por dentro.

"_¡¿Qué? ¿Britt ha vuelto con Ruedas?¿Cuándo?¿Cómo?¿Por qué? –Santana se hacía estas preguntas en su mente- Pero.. no pueden estar juntos. N-no.. Britt no.. –Ni sus pensamientos eran claros, puesto que claramente ella sentía algo por Britt, a ver, es su mejor amiga. Pero le oprimía el pecho pensar que ese Artie podía estar tocando a __SU__ Britt, y eso la ponía furiosa. Entonces, se dio cuenta de que no sólo sentía amistad por Britt, descubrió que sentía algo más fuerte por ella, __amor__."_

En el aula con el Sr. Schue y los Gleeks, Santana bufaba por lo bajo al ver de reojo a Britt y a Artie riendo.

Puck que notaba su mal humor intentaba entablar conversación.

-Hey, guapa, ¿Qué te parece si quedamos después de clase? –elevó una ceja sensualmente-

Santana dejó de observar a Britt –y a Artie- y miró al chico del mohicano y con una mirada furibunda le sijo:

-¡¿Qué? ¡Ni de coña! ¡Vete a la mierda Puckerman! –y giró la cara hacía otro lugar, para no tener que soportar la escena de amor de –todos- los tortolitos y la cara de incomprensión de Puckerman. Decidió moverse y sentarse junto a Quinn, quien tenía la mirada clavada en Finn y Rachel, como si quisiera matarlos con su mirada. –Santana dedujo que miraba así a la _Yeti_, puesto que ella salía ahora con el quarterback, Finn.-

Ninguna de las cheerios se dijo nada, no lo necesitaban; no se molestaban la una a la otra y cada una fulminaba con la mirada a una pareja en concreto. –Quinn a Rachel y Finn, y Santana a Britt y Artie-

La clase transcurrió sin sobresaltos, y en cuanto pudieron irse, los gleeks salieron deprisa, excepto las dos cheerios quienes tenían cara de malas pulgas.


	2. Chapter 2

_Santana seguía observando a la pareja formada por Artie y Britt, cada vez que los veía se le revolvía el estómago. Y además mañana era la fiesta en casa de Britt, y tendría que soportar –aún más- a esos dos besuqueándose. Ese pensamiento hizo que tuviera que apartar la vista. Y para colmo tenía a Puckerman detrás suyo después de que la gran Quinn Fabray lo hubiera rechazado aún estando ella embarazada de su hija bastarda. –Debo conseguir separar a Britt de ese perdedor –se dijo convencida S._

Y como por arte de magia Brittany apareció por el pasillo y sin Artie.

_-¡Sí! –Se dijo la latina- debo aprovechar este momento._

Santana comenzó a caminar hacia Britt que en cuanto la vio la saludo alegremente con sus característicos saltitos.

-¡S! –Dijo feliz la rubia a modo de saludo-

-Hola B, tenemos que hablar –comenzó la morena-

-¿De qué? –Preguntó confundida Britt-

-Britt… ¿Por qué has vuelto con Artie después de que te tratara de esa forma? –Cuestionó Santana-

-Porque le quiero –dijo simplemente ella- y porque se preocupa por mi y hace cosas románticas. Por ahora con los que he estado sólo ha sido sexo.

Una punzada de dolor de clavó en el pecho de Santana, _ese "todos con los que he estado" la incluía, aunque bueno su relación solo fue sexo, puesto que eran amigas. ¿Y a B le gustaba el romanticismo? ¡Mierda! ¡Ella podía ser mucho más romántica que ese perdedor de Artie! Y estuvo tentada a echárselo en cara a B. Pero no se atrevió._

-¿Te gusta? ¿En serio? –La voz de Santana denotaba la incredulidad que sentía-

-Pues sí –dijo tan tranquila B- ¿Te molesta?

_-¡Sí! ¡Porque yo te quiero para mí sola! –respondió su subconsciente-_

-No –dijo su boca- No me importa. Pero él es un perdedor Britt.

-¡Oye! –Gritó la rubia- ¡Mi novio no es ningún perdedor! Y ahora me voy a clase. Y tú… -miró a los ojos a la latina- deberías encontrar el amor para así no tener que acostarte con cualquiera.

Santana quedó en shock viendo como la rubia se iba y en su mente resonaban las palabras hirientes de la rubia. _"Y tú deberías encontrar el amor para no acostarte con cualquiera" "Encontrar el amor" "El amor". Pero sí ella ya lo había encontrado en una dulce cheerio rubia de imposibles ojos azules y carita de ángel. Ahora podía reconocerlo estaba enamorada de su mejor amiga, de Brittany S. Pierce. Pero su orgullo no la dejaría publicarlo por todo el instituto si tuviera que hacerlo, además, Britt ya tenía a Artie._

Y después de clases, en el Glee Club, se notaba la tensión de sus componentes, no estaban unidos. Y lo sabían. Lo primero que se notaba era que Britt y Santana se habían peleado puesto que no andaban juntas cuchicheando, además de las obvias caras de tristeza e ira de ambas respectivamente. Por otro lado se podía ver a Puck observar a Quinn mientras que ésta observaba con furia en sus ojos a Finn y Rachel. Lo más seguro era que si los metieran a todos en la misma habitación se matarían unos a otros. Y todos tenían en su cabeza la fiesta en casa de Britt el sábado, aunque nadie tuviera ganas de ir, la dulce cheerio les había pedido que fueran y no puedes negarle nada a la rubia cuando pone su mejor carita de pena. _–Esa que tanto les gusta a Santana y Artie, tenían algo en común, aunque no lo supieran; Brittany-_

Sábado, Casa de Brittany

Britt andaba como loca terminado de arreglar todo. Había pizzas sobre la mesa en el salón, y más cosas para picar. La gran tele de los Pierce permanecía sobre el último canal musical que Britt había puesto, junto a la TV estaba la cadena de música para que los chicos pudieran poner música si querían. En ese momento llamaron a la puerta, los primeros invitados llegaban.

Britt se dirigió a la puerta y al abrir se encontró con Puck, Quinn, Mercedes y Kurt.

-¡Hola! –Saludó entusiasmada la rubia-

-¡Hey Britt! –Saludaron los invitados-

Todos entraron a la casa comentando la decoración y arquitectura. Era una bonita casa residencial pintada de blanco enteramente por fuera, con jardín trasero decorado con pequeños gnomos –que le daban miedo a Britt- y flamencos –estos le encantaban a B-. También había una piscina la cual Puck en cuanto la vio alzó sus cejas sugestivamente, y a la vez Mercedes lo golpeó en el brazo. El salón de la casa de los Pierce era bastante amplio y muy bien decorado –según dijo Kurt-, había un gran sofá con bastantes asientos, sillones, grandes armarios con vajillas dentro, decoración minimalista, la gran mesa con majestuosas sillas junto a la puerta corredera que daba al jardín, la gran pantalla de la cual Puck, Kurt y Mercedes se hicieron dueños mientras juagaban al Singstar + Dance, la cadena de música, cuadros de la familia Pierce sonriente y una gran colección de CD's y DVD's. Quinn por su parte se sentó en el sofá mientras los demás jugaban al Singstar. Britt seguía dando vueltas por la casa. Más tarde llegaron Tina y Mike, quienes fueron al sofá y también cantaron y bailaron con los demás. Más tarde llegaron Finn y Rachel, y esta última no abrió mucho su boca para criticar a sus compañeros, se quedó junto a Finn en el sofá comiendo pizza e incluso alabó algún baile o canción a sus compañeros que accedieron a dejarla cantar, mientras Quinn los mataba con la mirada a Finn y ella.

En último lugar llegó Artie junto con Matt, ambos pasaron dentro y Britt abrazó y besó a Artie.

Después de unos cuantos minutos Puck preguntó:

-Oye Britt, ¿y Santana, no va a venir?

La cara de Britt compuso una mueca de tristeza pero respondió manteniendo la compostura: -No lo sé, creo que tenía mucho que hacer… seguro que es eso y no puede venir… -sin terminar la frase-

El abatimiento se cernió sobre el Glee Club, puesto que la fiesta era para que el Club se sintiera unido otra vez, pero Santana había decidido no asistir, y Britt se sentía mal por ello. Aunque estuvieran enfadadas Santana era su mejor amiga y por tanto ella la quería, y no entendía el por qué estaba tan molesta porque ella saliera con Artie. Y como si de un milagro se tratase el timbre de la casa sonó.

Y Britt al abrir la puerta se encontró con una mirada oscura que conocía muy bien y había echado de menos en este tiempo.

-San… -dijo sorprendida la rubia de encontrarla en su puerta-

-Hola B, siento el retraso –le sonrió-

-Pa-pasa S –y se apartó para que pudiese pasar-

Santana entró al salón puesto que conocía la casa de Britt de memoria y saludó al resto de sus compañeros, quienes se sorprendieron por no verla con su característica cola de caballo y uniforme de las cheerios. Santana al sentir las miradas sobre ella solo sonrió y le lanzó una mirada a Puck para decirle:

-Eh Puck, vamos no seas agarrado y saca el alcohol.

-Marchando nena –correspondió él mientras le sonreía coquetamente a la latina-

Y así pasaron el rato, entre risas, coqueteos, canciones, bailes, tragos a las botellas de alcohol y muchas más cosas.

La tarde iba subiendo de nivel puesto que los tocamientos castos habían pasado para dar lugar a tocamientos desinhibidos y besos de pasión junto al alcohol que iba haciendo estragos en algunos.

La imagen pintaba así: Finn y Rachel besándose apasionadamente en el sillón de Britt, ella sobre el regazo del QB quien parecía contento con lo que le tocaba. Quinn había ido al baño puesto que las hormonas no la dejaban tranquila. Kurt estaba dormido en el suelo del salón, tanto alcohol es malo. Mercedes estaba coqueteando con Matt quien parecía no molestarse con ello. Tina y Mike habían desaparecido escaleras arriba. Britt y Artie estaban en la cocina en un momento pasional con Britt sentada sobre Artie y entretenida en besar ardientemente a su chico. Santana quien estaba muy molesta con la imagen de Britt besando a ese perdedor por lo que decidió liberar su frustración y despecho con Puck, quien sonrió al ver que Santana parecía dispuesta a acostarse con él.

A la mañana siguiente la casa era un caos, el salón estaba lleno de cajas y envoltorios de pizza y cosas para picar, los micros del Singstar yacían en un rincón junto al PS Move. Kurt seguía en la misma posición que la noche anterior, tumbado en posición fetal sobre el parquet del salón. Mercedes y Matt acabaron por marcharse ya bien entrada la medianoche. Quinn estaba en la piscina nadando, necesitaba des estresarse y al bebé parecía gustarle. Finn y Rachel también pasaron la noche en la casa de los Pierce, pero no haciendo cosas castas precisamente. Finn estaba dormido en el piso superior en una de las habitaciones mientras que Rachel había bajado al piso inferior y ahora mordisqueaba una tostada mientras observaba a Quinn nadar. La capitana animadora siempre le había parecido atractiva, aún cuando ella ahora estaba embarazada y la mayoría de tios ni la miraban puesto que había dejado de ser popular, a ella la atraía inexplicablemente. Igual era verdad que los polos opuestos se atraen, pues ella y Quinn eran polos opuestos, Quinn una guapísima jefa de las animadoras y Rachel la estrella frustrada del Glee Club. La morena decidió levantarse de su posición y con cuidado de no pisar a Kurt decidió salir fuera para hablar con Quinn.

En otro lado de la casa se encontraban Britt y Artie, en la habitación de la rubia para ser exactos. Britt estaba despierta pensando en Santana, no podía quitarse de la cabeza a la latina. Y pensando en ella decidió salir y buscarla por la casa haber si con suerte no se había ido. En otro habitación de la gran casa se encontraban Santana y Puck, la latina tampoco podía quitarse de la cabeza a Britt, decidió pedirle perdón y comenzó a buscar su ropa sin despertar a Puck. Cuando ambas estuvieron despiertas y vestidas decentemente decidieron salir de los cuartos y buscarse por la casa.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hola gente! __ No me gusta este capítulo, es de relleno más que nada. Pero pronto pasará algo interesante. (;_

**Rocio:** _Gracias! __ Tranquila, habrá Faberry. ;) _

**Disclaimer:** Glee no me pertenece, pertenece a Ryan Murphy y Fox.

**PD. **_Hoy es el 24 cumpleaños de Heather Morris! ^^ _

Ya por la mañana en la casa de los Pierce, cuatro chicas estaban despiertas. Pensando en cómo afrontar el problema que tienen entre manos. Quinn estaba sentada sobre uno de los escalones de la escalera de la piscina, mientras que Rachel emergía por la cristalera hasta sentarse en una hamaca cercana. Quinn que estaba en ropa interior para poder nadar escuchó unos pasos y llevó sus manos para tapar su "desnudez", y elevó sus verdes ojos para ver quién era el o la culpable; y cuando vio que era Rachel quien se sentaba sobre una hamaca para observarla un rubor cubrió sus mejillas. Rachel ajena a las reacciones de la rubia intentó entablar conversación porque se había dado cuenta de las miradas que les dirigía la rubia a ella y a Finn, además de que se sentía culpable por el hecho de contarle a Finn quién era el padre del bebé que esperaba la porrista líder.

-Quinn… Siento lo de Finn –se disculpó la morena por decimoquinta vez consecutiva-

-Rachel, no tienes porqué disculparte, yo debería habérselo contado desde un principio a Finn –respondió la rubia rodando los ojos-

-Pero… -trató de decir Rachel-

-Pero nada –cortó Q, y se levantó de la escalera para comenzar a salir de la piscina-

Rachel no pudo reprimir echarle una ojeada a la porrista, tenía un cuerpo de escándalo aún estando embarazada, el embarazo solo la hacía resplandecer más aún si eso era posible.

Quinn cogió una toalla que estaba cerca de Rachel y hizo mención de irse dentro de la casa pero Rach la cogió del brazo y le dijo:

-Quinn, ¿podemos hablar?

-¿No has tenido ya suficiente, _ManHands_? –Terció la rubia, maldiciéndose mentalmente por usar uno de esos malditos apodos de Santana cuando se sentía amenazada-

-Tengo que hablar contigo, es importante –dijo solamente Rachel mientras en su cara se dibujaba una mueca al volver a escuchar uno de los apodos de las Cheerios sobre ella-

-Como quieras –contestó simplemente Quinn, mientras seguía reprendiéndose mentalmente. _¡Eres una imbécil Fabray, una imbécil de campeonato!-_

Quinn y Rachel se sentaron en la hamaca donde antes había estado Rachel, y la morena pregunto con un poco de miedo por la reacción de la rubia:

-He notado que últimamente nos miras mucho a Finn y a mí.. –Estaba diciendo Rach mientras Quinn soltaba un pequeño gruñido- y-y nos miras con odio… e-es por qué qui-quieres a Finn a tú lado y yo lo estropeé por lo qué pareces matarnos con la mirada? –preguntó cautelosa-

-No –comentó secamente la rubia y procedió a intentar volver a levantarse de la hamaca-

-¿Por qué? –Terció la morena volviendo a sujetar del brazo a Quinn-

-No tengo porqué darte una explicación Berry –terminó la rubia que aún que no lo mostraba estaba muy feliz interiormente porque Rachel la estuviera tocando-

-Ya lo sé… pero… intentó explicarse nuevamente la morena-

Quinn harta de la situación porque sabía que si Rachel seguía así ella acabaría diciéndole que la amaba desde lo más profundo de su ser y no sería capaz de controlarse por lo que se puso frente a Rachel e "interpretó" al estilo Fabray la verdad.

-Mira Berry, ahora que no estoy en la cima, vosotros los del Glee Club se están portando muy bien conmigo, eso te incluye –añadió viendo como Rachel sonreía un poquito- así que he decidido ser mejor persona tratándoos mejor. Así que voy a intentar llevarme bien contigo, ¿de acuerdo? –Terminó Q elevando su característica ceja-

-Whoaa... Eso es muy bueno de tu parte Quinn –sonrió Rachel-

-Bien, pero eso no significa que seamos amigas de toda la vida -terció la rubia-

-No lo esperaba –susurró Rachel-

Quinn se soltó de Rachel y caminó hacia el interior de la casa, pero antes de entrar se dio la vuelta y le dijo a la morena frente a ella:

-No esperes volver a escucharlo… pero gracias-

-¿Gracias? ¿Por qué? –Dijo confundida la diva-

-Bueno, te he hecho la vida imposible desde hace 2 años, y tú que ahora podrías vengarte porque he perdido mi gran puesto de poder en la jerarquía social del McKinley me tratas como si nada hubiese pasado –Frunció el ceño la rubia puesto que no comprendía esto, aunque sabía que Rachel tenía un gran corazón aunque tuviese aires de diva y agradecía totalmente que Rachel la tratara bien aunque no se lo mereciese-

-No te guardo rencor Quinn –sonrió tranquilamente Rachel-

Quinn asintió con la cabeza y se giró para que Rachel no pudiese ver la inmensa sonrisa que aparecía en su rostro.

Después de la conversación con Quinn, Rachel decidió subir para despertar a Finn, puesto que la fiesta había acabado y no era plan de seguir en una casa ajena como gorrones. Por su parte Quinn creyó conveniente despertar al pobre Kurt que yacía tirado en una mala postura sobre el parquet. Una vez los cuatro estuvieron despiertos recogieron un poco el salón y Quinn dejó una nota para Britt.

_Britt,_

_Nos hemos ido, hemos recogido un poco el salón, estaba hecho un desastre. :$_

_La fiesta fue genial, ya hablaremos. Adoro tu piscina. _

_Te quiero,_

_Q-_

Los cuatro salieron por la puerta principal de la casa de los Pierce, mientras que en el piso superior de la casa una rubia y una morena acababan de encontrarse y estaban decididas a hablar.

Ambas sentadas sobre las primeras escaleras que daban al primer piso estaban en completo silencio, enfrascadas en sus propios pensamientos. Santana decidió que no podía aguantar más y habló:

-Britt, yo-yo… no debería haberme enfadado contigo por lo de Artie…

-Tranquila San, lo que no entiendo es el por qué. Yo pensaba que siendo mi mejor amiga te alegrarías por mí. –susurró la rubia con carita triste-

-Hey B –dijo la latina subiendo la cara de la rubia hasta su altura- no estés triste, no es culpa tuya que yo sea una imbécil-

-San tú no eres imbécil –dijo B acariciando su mejilla-

-Gracias –sonrió Santana, por cosas como estas le encantaba Britt, era imposible no enamorarse de la dulce rubia-

-Así que… -comenzó Britt- ¿Amigas?

-Nunca ha dejado de ser así –sonrió de nuevo la latina mientras la abrazaba-

Y después de la reconciliación ambas estuvieron hablando de cosas banales hasta que los chicos que quedaban en la casa despertaron. Y tras desayunar algo, Puck y Artie se iban ya a sus casas, Santana iba a hacer lo mismo pero Britt se lo impidió alegando que tenía que ayudarla a limpiar la casa y pasar una tarde de chicas. Santana como no, no podía negarse a Britt.

Así que limpiaron la casa que quedó reluciente y se sentaron sobre la cama de la rubia a pasar una tarde de chicas.

-Hey S, ¿Y qué tal con Puck, vais a salir como pareja o sólo sexo? –Comenzó la rubia interesada en el tema-

-Ya sabes B, sólo sexo, a Puckerman le gusta Q. ¿recuerdas? –Dijo tranquila la latina-

-Vaya… –Dijo decepcionada la rubia-

-¿Vaya? ¿Britt quieres que encuentre pareja para perderme de vista? –Elevó la ceja Santana aguantando la risa-

-¿Qué? –gritó alterada Britt- N-no… San… no quería de-decir… -expuso nerviosa-

Santana comenzó a reírse y Britt puso cara de no entender.

-Oh vamos B, estaba de coña –rió Santana-

Britt se levantó y se tiró sobre S aplastándola contra el colchón de su cama y manteniéndola en esa posición con su cuerpo, mientras que le golpeaba el hombro cariñosamente.

-Echaba de menos esto –admitió B aún sobre Santana-

Santana se movió para estar más cómoda haciendo que Britt se apoyara en su pecho.

-¿El qué? –Preguntó-

-El estar así con mi mejor amiga, contigo. –sonrió la rubia-

-Yo también –Dijo S después de un rato en silencio-

_Britt solo sonrió y acercó su cuerpo aún más al calor de Santana. Y así se quedaron ambas, abrazadas, en la cama de Brittany. Después de su tarde de chicas, ambas habían reforzado su amistad, pero San no quería eso. E iba a tratar de conquistar a Britt si ella se lo permitía, a demostrarle que ella era su mejor opción. Y cuando Santana López se proponía algo, lo conseguía._

Gracias por leer. Dejen un review please o un gato leerá vuestro diario. ^^


	4. Chapter 4

_Hola gente! ^^ Agradezco todos vuestros reviews. Este capítulo también es para situar la verdadera acción Brittana –y Faberry- comenzará pronto. En este capítulo por ahora es como si dijéramos.. Una introducción. Bueno, juzgad vosotras/os mismas/os. _

**Espaolita:** _Gracias por leer. :)Voy actualizando cuando tengo tiempo, pero prometo actualizar al menos un par de capítulos estos días. _

**Dhanielle Madonna:** _Pues es muy interesante que un gato lea tu diario. (Al menos según Brittany :P) Gracias! Continuaré pronto. ^^_

**Rocio:** _Muchas gracias! _

**Disclaimer: **_Glee pertenece a Ryan Murphy y Fox._

Santana caminaba por los pasillos con su uniforme de Cheerio, y todos los alumnos se apartaban para dejarla pasar. Aparte de ser una Cheerio era Santana López, con quien no debías meterte si no querías acabar mal.

Aún así, si te fijabas en la cara de la Cheerio verías que algo iba mal, pero claro, nadie es capaz de mirarla a la cara sin tener miedo a morir. Todos excepto el Club Glee, que hablando de ellos, en ese mismo pasillo se encontraba Quinn, la ex porrista líder llevaba unos jeans ajustados –lo que su prominente barriga la dejaba claro- y una camisa holgada para comodidad, y su flamante melena dorada sobre sus hombros.

Y en el Club Glee antes de que comenzara la clase, Quinn se acercó a Santana, tenía que hablar con su amiga inmediatamente.

-San, ¿estás bien? –Preguntó preocupada la porrista-

-Sí Q, ¿Qué te hace pensar que no lo estoy? –Cuestionó escéptica la latina-

-Mira, no soy tonta, vamos, la gran Santana López camina cabizbaja e inmersa en su propio mundo. –Relató la rubia- Y que quieres que te diga, eso NO es normal en ti.

-Bien, te lo contaré… -dijo por fin la morena mientras entrecerraba sus ojos y miraba a Quinn, evidente signo de derrota por su parte-

Santana se acomodó en su silla nerviosa, puesto que no sabía cómo se tomaría lo que iba a contarle a su amiga, temía que Quinn la rechazara como amiga o algo peor. Sí, era algo raro, Santana tenía miedo por primera vez. –Si obviamos que tenía miedo de perder a Britt para siempre, pero eso es diferente-

-Empezaré por el principio… -comenzó- Al principio me alegré por Britt de que estuviera con Artie, tu sabes, es mi mejor amiga y quiero su felicidad. –Quinn asintió con la cabeza- Pero con el tiempo noté que Britt pasaba más tiempo con Artie que conmigo… y-y eso me hizo sentir celos, c-celos de Artie… -admitió- Así que pensé en lo que me pasaba y creí que era porque Britt y yo somos las mejores amigas desde hace mucho tiempo y ahora al notar que Britt ya no estaba conmigo perdía a mi mejor amiga. Pero claro, no era así. Tiempo después Artie y Britt rompieron… -añadió sonrojándose y Q la miró curiosa y elevó su ceja interrogantemente para que le contara que pasaba- Yo-yo… le dije a Artie que Britt sólo se había acostado con él por ganar la competición de duetos y poder ir a Breadstix. –y hundió sus hombros cuando lo dijo, porque con eso, Britt había estado mal.. por su culpa.. Y Quinn exclamó:

-¡Santana! ¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso? –escandalizada-

-¡Mierda Q! ¡Estaba celosa! –Intentó excusarse- Y además… me arrepiento.

Quinn suspiró e instó a Santana para que siguiera contándole.

-Pues… yo me alegré de que hubieron roto, pe-pero Britt, estaba triste, y sabes lo que odio que B esté triste, así que le dije a Artie que reconsiderara lo de volver con ella, y vaya, me hizo caso. –Añadió poniendo cara de disgusto- En el fondo me alegro de que Britt ande feliz pero yo… tengo celos. Y-y quiero demostrarle a Britt que yo soy mucho mejor que él. Que puedo serlo, que no soy siempre la perra Santana –fucking- López.

Quinn sonrió ante la declaración de su amiga, y la abrazó mientras le susurraba al oído:

-Tranquila San, te ayudaré a conquistar a Brittany.

Santana sonrió, animada puesto que se había quitado un peso de encima. Y Quinn decidió contarle su propia historia a S.

-Oye San… Ya que estamos con confesiones, me gustaría contarte algo… -dijo sonrojada Q-

-¿Qué te pasa _Juno_? –Le preguntó usando el mote sólo para molestarla-

Quinn la golpeó en el brazo y le dijo:

-San, estoy en-enamorada de Rachel Berry.

La cara de la latina era de completa sorpresa, pues no se esperaba para nada esa declaración de su amiga.

-Pe-pero Q, ¿te gusta Berry, _ManHands, RuPaul.._? –enumeró-

-Sí, Santana sí. RACHEL. –Aclaró para que la morena dejase de llamarla por esos motes desagradables-

-Whoaaaa! –Exclamó la latina- Bueno, entonces yo te ayudaré también a que te acuestes con ella, digooooo… a que salgas con ella. –Dijo sacándole la lengua a la rubia, que rió por la actitud de la latina-

Estuvieron un rato más hablando hasta que a la rubia se le ocurrió la gran idea de cantar una canción a dúo para Rachel y Britt, que en un principio Santana se negó a cantar, pero que al final accedió después de las suplicas de Quinn.

-Ey, San. ¿Conoces la canción de "I Will Be" verdad? –Terció Q-

-Sí. ¿Quieres que le cantemos eso a B y Berry? –preguntó escéptica la latina-

-Exacto –sonrió la rubia-

Y cuando llegó la hora de que empezara la clase Quinn se levantó y le pidió al Señor Schue si podía cantar. Él como no, le dijo que por supuesto. Y Santana se levantó y colocó dos banquetas juntas frente a sus compañeros. Las caras de asombro porque Quinn y Santana eran muchas, todas a decir verdad, incluso el Señor Schuester, puesto que alguna de las dos Cheerios cantase era raro, pero que encima lo hagan juntas ya…

Ambas se sentaron en sus taburetes y la música comenzó a sonar. Quinn fue la primera en cantar:

_There's nothing I could say to you_

_Nothing I could ever do to make you see_

_What you mean to me._

_All the pain the tears I cried_

_Still you never said goodbye._

_And now I know_

_How far you'd go_

_I know I let you down._

_But it's not like that now_

_This time I'll never let you go. _

Quinn entonó esa línea mirando a Rachel y siguió mirándola mientras cantaba la siguiente estrofa.

_I will be_

_All that you want_

_And get myself together_

'_cause you keep me from falling apart._

_All my life_

_I'll be with you forever_

_To get you through the day_

_And make everything okay._

Terminó la rubia, ahora era Santana quien cantaba.

_I thought that I had everything_

_I didn't know what life could bring_

_But now I see honestly._

Esta vez cantaban a dúo, aunque la voz de Santana sonaba más alta que la de Quinn. Ambas cantaban mirando a Britt y a Rachel respectivamente.

_You're the one thing I got right_

_The only one I let inside._

_Now I can't breathe_

'_cause you're here with me._

_And if I let you down_

_I'll turn it all around_

'_cause I would never let you go._

Cantaron ambas. Ahora Santana volvía en solitario.

_I will be _

_All that you want_

_And get myself together_

'_cause you keep me from falling apart._

Era el turno de Quinn ahora.

_All my life_

_I'll be with you forever._

_To get you through the day_

_And make everything okay._

'_cause without you_

_I can't breathe _–entonó la latina-

A dúo ahora de nuevo.

_I'm not gonna ever ever let you leave_

_You're all I've got_

_You're all I want_

_Ohh!_

La ex porrista volvió a cantar.

'_cause without you_

_I don't know what I'd do._

_I could never ever live a day_

_Without you here_

_With_

_Do you see?_

_You're all I need _ -este verso se lo canto a Rachel mirándola profundamente a los ojos-

Ahora Santana hizo muestra de su gran voz cantando la siguiente parte.

_And I… _-Aguantó la nota-

Con Q cantando junto a ella.

_Will be_

_All that you want._

_And get myself together_

'_cause you keep me from falling apart._

_And all my life_

_I'll be with you forever_

_To get you through the day_

_And make everything okay._

_I will be_

_Al that you want_

_And get myself together_

'_cause you keep me from falling apart._

_And all my life _

_You know I'll be with you. _

_Forever and get you_

_Through the day_

_And make everything okaaaaay. _–Alargaron la nota final-

Como era de esperar el Señor Schue rompió el silencio que se había instalado empezando a aplaudir y felicitó a las chicas por su actuación que sólo sonrieron y se dirigieron una mirada cómplice.

Britt y Rachel sin saberlo, estaban ambas con cara de incomprensión puesto que Quinn y Santana les habían cantado a ellas, estaban seguras. Y pensaban preguntarles después de la clase por ello.

Sus otros compañeros las felicitaron a ambas por su interpretación.

-Bien hecho chicas! –alabó Mercedes-

-Unas buenas voces aunque la canción… -dijo Kurt-

-La canción era perfecta Kurt –sonrió Quinn-

Y después de unos cuantos alabos más, incluso de Finn y Puck a Quinn, siguieron con la clase, pero ni Britt ni Rachel les dijeron nada a ninguna.

La clase se pasó volando para 4 chicas. Cuando acabó, Rachel se dirigió a hablar con Quinn mientras que Britt hacia lo propio con Santana.

_Gracias por leer, dejen un review y apuesto a que en sus sombreros hay un pato. :P_


	5. Chapter 5

_Bueno gente! He vuelto, lo iba a subir antes, pero fanfiction no me dejó, así que os lo subí ahora. Espero que lo disfrutéis. ^^_

**Dhanielle Madonna:** _Gracias! ^^ ¿Te gustó la canción? En este cap hay otra. ;) Espero que te guste este trozo también._

**Stop: **_Gracias por leer. ;)_

**Rocio: **_Gracias por leer y por el review! ^^ Si es que Quinn&Santana son las mejores amigas, aunque no lo parezca. :D Aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo._

**Disclaimer:** _Glee no me pertenece, pertenece a Ryan Murphy y a Fox. La canción "Doesn't mean anything" pertenece a Alicia Keys._

_

* * *

_

Fight for this love, Part V

Santana estaba junto a Quinn recogiendo sus cosas para irse a casa después del Glee Club, cuando vieron aproximarse a Rachel y Britt. Santana golpeó el brazo de Quinn y sonrió, mientras que Quinn reía. Rachel y Britt llegaron hasta ellas, y San y Quinn se pusieron a su altura. Ninguna habló durante unos mortificantes segundos. Santana decidió romper el silencio con uno de sus mordaces comentarios dirigidos a Rachel Berry.

-¿Qué Berry, te ha gustado nuestra actuación? ¿Vienes a pedir un autógrafo? –rió-

Rachel abrió la boca para contestar, pero Britt se adelantó.

-La canción que habéis cantado… -comenzó- San… ¿Me estabas cantando a mí? –Inquirió confusa la rubia-

-Sí –respondió solamente la latina mientras sonreía-

Britt se quedó helada, y decidió que tenía que hablar de esto con San a solas, así que las dos se fueron. Rachel y Quinn estaban solas en el Glee Club, después de ver el dialogo entre Britt y Santana.

Rachel observaba a Quinn minuciosamente, en silencio, y eso a la rubia la desesperaba, porque pensaba que Rachel se lo tomaría a mal, y no se le acercaría nunca. La diva suspiró finalmente y habló:

-Quinn… La canción de antes con Santana… ¿Me cantabas a mí? –preguntó-

-Sí –respondió la rubia sonriendo, como minutos atrás lo hizo Santana con Britt-

Rachel se quedó estática –como Britt hace unos minutos también- y miró a la ex porrista con los ojos abiertos.

-Quinn… la letra de la canción… -dijo nerviosa- tú-u sabes lo que significa… ¿es eso qué...? –No terminó la frase-

-¿Qué? ¿Qué si me gustas? –preguntó retóricamente Q- Sí Rachel, me gustas, y aunque no te lo creas, es así.

-Pe-pero tú… tú me odias… y-y siempre has hecho lo que fuera para hacer de mi vida un infierno. –trató de explicar la morena-

Quinn suspiró y acercó su cuerpo al de Rachel y le volvió a explicar.

-Rachel, mira, sé que me odias por todo lo que te hice, pero de verdad intento cambiar, dejar de lado a la antigua perra fría Quinn Fabray, perra a cargo de la secundario del McKinley. Bueno, y ¿quieres saber algo más? Intento llevarme bien con todo el mundo ahora que ya no estoy en la cima. –Quinn acercó su rostro al de Rachel, pero desvió su cara hacía un lado y susurró al oído de la morena- _Me gustas Rach, y mucho. Estoy enamorada de ti. Y lucharé por tener tu amor. Tenlo por seguro._

Después de esta declaración de intenciones por parte de la rubia, sin que Rachel tuviera tiempo a contestar Quinn recogió sus cosas y se fue a casa. A casa de Santana, para ser exactos. Pues vivía con la latina, que tenía habitaciones libres. Ya que sus padres la habían echado de casa después de saber lo de su embarazo.

En otro lugar del McKinley se encontraban las Cheerios, Santana y Brittany. Britt había decidido hablar con Santana, puesto que al saber que ella le había dedicado una canción, bueno, algo dentro de ella había estallado. Pero, no podía volver a confiar en Santana como pareja, ella tenía a Artie.

Así que Britt se colocó frente a la latina, quien estaba con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, dispuesta a hablar sobre ellas.

-San… -empezó la rubia- ¿Por qué haces esto?

-¿El qué hago? –Preguntó confundida la latina-

-Ya lo sabes, primero me dices que no me quieres, luego te enfadas porque salgo con Artie, para más tarde perdonarnos y volver a ser amigas y ahora me cantas una bonita canción de amor. ¿Por qué San? ¿Por qué ahora? –Dijo histérica Britt-

-Porque te quiero –dijo la latina. Simple, así de fácil, con esas 3 palabras el actual mundo de Brittany amenazaba con venirse abajo-

-¿Por qué ahora San? –Volvió a preguntar al borde del llanto Britt-

-Mira Britt, fui tonta. Te dejé escapar y te rompí el corazón, y tú ahora tienes a Artie y bueno… no espero que cortes con él y vengas a mí… pero tienes que saber que yo te quiero. –Dejo claro Santana-

Britt no dijo nada, así que Santana se acercó a ella y le susurró al oído:

-_Britt, estoy enamorada de ti. Me he dado cuenta de que te necesito. Y que voy a luchar por tu amor cueste lo que cueste. _

Dicho esto Santana alejó su cara y la puso enfrente de la de Britt a escasos milímetros. Sus ojos conectados, azul contra marrón. Santana sonrió y posó sus labios sobre los de Britt un segundo, para después alejarse e irse a su casa. La rubia se quedó estática, rememorando una y otra vez ese pequeño roce de sus labios.

* * *

Casa de Santana

En la habitación de Santana, sobre su cama se encontraban Quinn y Santana, hablando de sus respectivos encuentros con Rachel y Britt.

-¿Y qué tal con RuPaul? ¿Se emocionó y se tiró encima de ti? –Rió Santana, que recibió un golpe en el brazo de Quinn-

-Pues le dije que la quería, y que iba a luchar por ella. –Sonrió Quinn-

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué te contestó? –Inquirió interesada la latina-

-No le di tiempo a contestar –admitió la rubia-

-Joder, _Juno,_ no desaproveches las oportunidades. –Dijo divertida Santana-

-Tranquila, yo ya se lo he dicho claro. Pero ella tiene a Finn. –Dijo alicaída Q-

-Tsk, rubia, ya verás como Berry se da cuenta de que tú eres mejor partido que Finnesa. –Siguió de broma la latina-

-Espero que tengas razón. –Sonrió Quinn por las bromas de la latina- ¿Y tú qué tal con Britt?

-Bueno, yo también le dije que la quería. –Sonrió Santana- y le dije que estaría ahí para ella.

-¿Y ella qué hizo? –Inquirió la rubia a su lado-

-Me preguntó que por qué ahora, y la entiendo, fui una perra con ella. Y me odio por ello. –Se resignó la morena-

Quinn acarició el brazo de Santana y le dijo:

-Tranquila, Britt sabe que tú eres mejor que Artie. Eres más… _caliente._ –Rió la rubia-

-Bien, _Juno, _eso significa que te pongo. –Sonrió con prepotencia la latina-

-Muchísimo –siguió con la broma Quinn-

-¿Sabes qué Q? –Sonrió- Besé a B antes de irme.

-¿La besaste? –Preguntó emocionada Q-

-Apenas fue un roce de labios… -se apresuró a decir la latina-

-Apuesto a que Britt recordará ese roce por un tiempo. –rió-

Y ambas siguieron hablando de diferentes cosas toda la tarde.

* * *

Club Glee

-Señor Schue, ¿puedo cantar? –Pidió una latina-

-Claro Santana, adelante! –Sonrió Will-

Santana avanzó hacia el centro de la clase y le indicó a Quinn que se situara ella en el piano, en vez de Brad. Q lo hizo encantada, y San se dispuso a cantar.

/Os dejo el link, por si queréis escucharla mientras..

.com/watch?v=_2qgU2A3Ll4 /

_Used to dream bout being a millionaire,_

_Without a care._

_But if I'm seeing my dreams_

_And you aren't there._

_Cause it's over,_

_That just won't be fair,_

_Darling –_miró a Britt y siguió cantando mirándola-

_Rather be a poor woman_

_Living on the street,_

_No food to eat._

_Cause I don't want nobody_

_If I have to cry_

_Cause it's over_

_When you say… Goodbye._

_All at once,_

_I had it all._

_But it doesn't mean anything_

_Now that you're gone._

_From above, seems I had it all._

_But it doesn't mean anything_

_Since you're gone._

_Now I see myself through different eyes,_

_It's no surprise._

_Being alone_

_Would make you realize._

_When it's over,_

_All in love is fair. _–recalcó esta frase al cantarla-

_I should been there,_

_I should been there,_

_I should a, I should a… _-cantó el coro Quinn-

_All at once,_

_I had it all_

_But it doesn't mean anything_

_Now that you're gone._

_From above,_

_Seems I had it all_

_But it doesn't mean anything_

_Since you're gone._

_I know I pushed you away_

_What can I do that will sayyyyyyyyy_

_How I love._

_Take these material things_

_They don't mean nothing_

_It's youuuuuu that I want._

_All at once,_

_I had it all._

_But it doesn't mean anything_

_Now that you're gone._

_From above,_

_Seems I had it all._

_But it doesn't mean anything_

_Since you're goooone…_

_(I should been there,_

_I should been there,_

_I should a should a) –_el coro de nuevo cantado por Quinn al piano-

_All at once,_

_I had it all_

_But it doesn't mean anything_

_Now that you're goooooone…_

_From above, seems I had it all._

Terminó la canción Santana, ganándose un aplauso colectivo, y una mirada de Britt, rogándole que dejara de hacer eso, que sólo la confundía. San solamente le sonrió y se sentó junto a Quinn en los asientos de más atrás. Sus compañeros como la última vez, elogiaron la voz de la latina y la habilidad al piano de la rubia.

-Así qué Alicia Keys ¿eh? –Sonrió Mercedes- buena elección.

-Gran elección –corroboró Santana sonriendo-

-Buena interpretación en el piano –elogió Tina junto a Mike que asintió con la cabeza sonriendo-

-Bien, chicos, seguid con este entusiasmo y ganaremos a Dalton. Que son nuestros rivales más directos. –Animó Will Schuester-

La clase pasó volando para una soñadora Santana y una sonriente Quinn, pero lentamente para unas confundidas en sus sentimientos Brittany y Rachel –aunque a esta última Quinn no le hubiese cantado nada esta vez, se sentía confundida debido a la confesión de la ex porrista-

* * *

_Gracias por leer. :) Dejen un review o mandaré a Santana para que os torture. ^^_


	6. Chapter 6

_Buenas gente! Siento tardar en actualizar, como compensación un cap. más largo de los que suelo escribir, y con momentito Faberry & Brittana. ^^ Espero que os guste. :D_

**Dhanielle Madonna: **_¿Quieres a Santana en tu habitación? Genial, toda tuya xDD. Gracias! :D Espero que te guste este cap._

**Rocio:** _Gracias, bueno, es verdad, me está quedando bastante tierno. & sí, siempre me gustó que hubiera amistad entre Santana&Quinn. ^^_

_-_**Disclaimer: **Glee pertenece a Fox y Ryan Murphy.

_SPOILERS | PD__. ¿Habéis visto los últimos capítulos de Glee? Prometen! :D_

_Lauren vs Santana! Woaaaah! & el momento Brittana en el 2x12 es adorable. (:_

_PD2. El otro día vi Burlesque la película de Christina Aguilera &Cher. Dianna Agronn se ve genial en la única escena que tiene, es una pena, podrían haberla sacado más tiempo._

_

* * *

_

Fight for this love, Part VI

Habitación de Quinn, Casa de los López

La habitación dónde vive Quinn en la casa de los López es amplia, según Santana ahí vivía su hermano mayor Carlos, pero como se fue a la Universidad, ella podía quedarse el cuarto.

La habitación contaba con una cama bastante cómoda, un escritorio provisto con un flexo para alumbrar, botes con bolígrafos, lapiceros, gomas… resumiendo, material de estudio. Había un armario de considerable tamaño, que comparado con el de Santana era enano, otra cómoda para guardar más cosas, pequeños muebles con más cajones, y la mesita de noche junto a la cama, con una lámpara sencilla. Las paredes tenían pósters de equipos de la NFL, de la NBA y de grupos y cantantes. El hermano de Santana era muy fan de los Rolling Stones y U2, Quinn compartía el gusto por los Rolling, por lo que no le molestaban los pósters en las paredes.

La puerta color caoba se abrió para dar paso a una sonriente Santana, que vestía una camiseta de tirantes blanca y unos shorts deportivos negros, iba descalza como de costumbre. Pero el atuendo de la morena no es lo que le llamó la atención a Q, fue la bandeja con el desayuno que San traía en sus manos.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Quinnie! –Sonrió con burla la latina-

-¿Me has hecho el desayuno? –Preguntó atónita la rubia-

-Claro, pero no te comas todas mis tostadas, o tendré que matarte. –Dijo seriamente –o intentando parecerlo— Santana con una sonrisilla escapando de sus labios-

-Seguro –le sacó la lengua Quinn mientras cogía una tostada y le untaba mantequilla para después ponerle un poco de mermelada de fresa, su favorita.

-¿Berry ya te ha felicitado el cumpleaños? –Preguntó divertida San-

-Ni siquiera debe saber que es mi cumpleaños. –Dijo apesadumbrada-

-Tonterías, y si no lo sabe, después de la fiesta que te vamos a montar en el Glee Club se dará por enterada. –Sonrió la latina-

-No sabía que supieras hacer un desayuno tan bueno. –Alabó Quinn-

-Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi, Quinnie –le guiñó el ojo pícaramente-

Y las dos terminaron de desayunar sus cafés con leche y tostadas con mantequilla y mermelada. Santana se puso su uniforme de Cheerio, y Quinn se vistió con unos jeans azules claros, botas negras hasta la rodilla, y una camisa blanca holgada, con una remera negra sobre ella a conjunto con sus botas. Dejó su pelo dorado suelto y con pequeños tirabuzones y bucles en las puntas.

Ambas se maquillaron levemente y partieron hacia el instituto, su primera clase, Inglés. Santana se dedicó a garabatear en su cuaderno, mientras Quinn escribía y tarareaba letras de canciones. Tras su clase de inglés, tuvieron historia, biología y matemáticas. Tenían recreo en ese momento, cosa que aprovecharon para sentarse con sus compañeros del Glee Club. Todos felicitaron a Quinn, excepto Rachel, que permanecía callada junto al QB que sonreía con su cara de niño pequeño. Tras unos minutos de temas sobre el Club, tipo elección de canciones, sus rivales, números, coreografías… Rachel se excusó de Finn para ir al servicio, y Q se escabulló también para ir a hablar con ella.

Rachel estaba apoyada en uno de los lavabos, sujetándose la cabeza con sus manos, estaba tan confundida con sus sentimientos y lidiando consigo misma que no se percató de que la puerta se abría, dando lugar a Quinn, quien se acercó a Rachel. Le tocó un brazo ligeramente, y Rachel se estremeció ante el contacto de la rubia, quien se percató de ello, pero no dijo nada.

-Quinn… -suspiró- quiero estar sola…

-Rachel… -Q la miró de arriba abajo, estaba preocupada por el estado en que se veía Rach.- ¿estás bien?

-S-sí, solo estoy un poco mareada, eso es todo. –Esquivó la pregunta la morena, a la vez que esquivaba la mirada de los ojos verdes de Quinn-

Quinn se acercó a la morena, intentando buscar sus ojos, mientras que Rachel la esquivaba.

-Rachel… -suspiró la rubia- no es eso todo lo que tienes en mente ¿verdad?

-¿Y a ti qué más te da? –Le echó en cara Rachel- ¿no has pensado que por lo que estoy así es por tu culpa?

Quinn se quedó helada y miró con los ojos muy abiertos a la morena frente a ella.

-¿Q-qué? ¿Es culpa mía? Bien, entonces me largo, yo solo quería ser amable contigo, Berry. –Pronunció el apellido de la diva fríamente, como solía hacerlo su antiguo yo-

Q se dirigió a la puerta y estaba a punto de salir cuando escucho una voz proveniente de detrás de ella.

-Quinn… y-yo… lo siento… -susurró-

Quinn se dio la vuelta y caminó sobre sus pasos, volviéndose a acercar a Rachel.

-Lo siento. –Volvió a decir la morena- Me gusta que seas amable…

La rubia volvió a sonreír y acercó aún más a su cuerpo y le susurró:

-¿Contigo? Intento serlo siempre, pero tú no me dejas.

Rachel balbuceó algo ininteligible para Quinn, para después agachar su cabeza y suspirar mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos.

Quinn puso sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de la diva, con las manos apoyadas en el lavabo, sus cuerpos pegados y sus rostros a escasos centímetros. La respiración de Rachel se aceleró, estaba nerviosa, y Quinn podía notarlo. Quinn acercó aún más su cara, tanto que sus narices se rozaban, y la pequeña diva notaba el aliento de la ex porrista.

-Quinn… n-no… -dijo nerviosa la morena-

-¿Por qué? –Susurró la rubia-

-Fi-Finn…-respondió Rach-

-Sí… -suspiró Q- Pero si no quisieras esto, intentarías detenerlo.

-Bu-bueno, no puedo negar que me siento atraída por ti ahora mismo… pero no puedo hacerle esto a Finn… -se explicó Rachel-

La diva se escabulló de los brazos de la rubia y llegó a la puerta, para luego volver y ponerse de puntillas y dejar un suave beso sobre los labios de la ex animadora jefe, y susurrarle al oído:

-_Lo siento. Feliz cumpleaños Quinn._

Y se fue. Quinn se quedó sonriendo tontamente en el baño, pero tuvo que irse rápido porque tenía que volver a clase.

Después de algunas clases más llegó la hora del Glee Club, todos los integrantes se sentaron, estaban animados, la hora del Glee Club siempre era genial para relajarse.

Puck estaba intentando algo con Quinn –otra vez- y ella lo rechazaba todo el rato, pero el chico no entraba en razón. Harta de esto, Q decidió cantarle una canción, para a ver si así entendía el mensaje.

-Señor Schue –llamó la atención la rubia-

-¿Sí Quinn? –Contestó Schuester-

-¿Puedo cantar? –inquirió-

-Claro, pasa aquí y deléitanos. –Sonrió Will-

Quinn avanzó al centro, situándose junto al piano negro de cola, donde se encontraba Brad, que comenzó a tocar junto a la banda cuando Q hizo un gesto con la mano.

|Os dejo el link de la canción: .com/watch?v=I_QpdhEcmBo |

_I am done, smoking gun,we've lost it all, the love is gone._

_She has won, now it's no fun._

_We've lost it all, the love is gone._

_We had magic and this is tragic._

_You couldn't keep your hands to yourself._ –cantó para Puck-

_I feel like our world's been infected._

_And somehow you left me neglected._

_We've found our loves been changed._

_Babe, you lost me. _–le miró a los ojos de nuevo y movió la cabeza en un imperceptible movimiento para que entendiera que era para él-

_And we tried, oh, how we cry!_

_We lost ourselves, the love has died_

_And though we tried, you can't deny_

_We're left as shells, we lost the fight._

_We had magic_

_And this is tragic._

_You couldn't keep your hands to yourself._

_I feel like our world's been infected_

_And somehow you left me neglected._

_We've found our lives been changed._

_Babe, you lost me._

_Now I know you're sorry_

_And we were sweet,_

_But you choose lust_

_When you deceived me_

_And you'll regret it,_

_But it's too late._

_How can I ever trust your again?_

_I feel like our world's been infected_

_And somehow you left me neglected._

_We've found our lives been changed._

_Babe, you lost me. _–Miró hacía Puck en el último verso y finalizó la canción-

Will Schuester como siempre aplaudió y sus compañeros rompieron también en aplausos, a excepción de Puck. Quien en cuanto Quinn se sentó le preguntó:

-¿Eso iba por mi?

-Sí, no quiero nada contigo, y tú no paras de pedírmelo, así que he decidido cantarlo para que me entiendas. –Dijo resuelta Q-

Puck se quedó toda la clase en silencio, para después salir el primero.

Después del Glee Club

-San, ¿puedo hablar contigo? –Preguntó Britt a Santana que estaba de espaldas a ella-

-Claro –dijo girándose y mirándola a sus ojos azules- ¿De qué quieres hablar?

-Sobre "nosotras" –explicó-

-¿Nosotras? –Preguntó confusa Santana-

-Sí, mira, estás intentando algo conmigo y y-yo tengo a Artie, no quiero hacerle daño… -se excusó Britt-

-Lo entiendo, pero en el fondo sabes que me sigues queriendo… -sentenció San-

-Te quiero pero, como mejor amiga. –Terció la rubia-

-Bien, entonces, no tenemos nada que hablar… -se levantó la latina de donde estaba sentada y se encaminó fuera de la sala de ensayo-

-Espera –dijo la de los ojos azules mientras cogía una mano de la morena- San, no quiero estar enfadada contigo, te quiero, sí. Pero no como tu querrías, tuviste tu oportunidad, y la desaprovechaste… -añadió esto último en un susurro-

-Lo sé, fui una perra contigo. Y lo siento, mira, ¿puedes venir hoy a las 4 al auditorio? Quiero mostrarte algo. –Pidió Santana-

Britt dudó un momento, pero luego asintió con la cabeza. Santana se despidió de ella con un beso en la mejilla.

4.00 pm, Auditorio

Brittany avanzaba por detrás del escenario, pensando en qué se iba a encontrar y que era lo que San quería mostrarle. Llegó al escenario y vio en el centro a Santana en un taburete y a Brad sobre el gran piano de cola negro. Se acercó y preguntó:

-San… ¿Qué es esto? –desconcertada-

-Hola Britt, me alegro de que hayas venido. –Sonrió- Quiero enseñarte una cosa, toma asiento. –Dijo aún sonriendo, señalando las primeras butacas-

B tomó asiento, y se dispuso a escuchar que era lo que San tenía que decirle, bueno, más bien cantarle. La latina por su parte le hizo una señal a Brad para que comenzara a tocar los primeros acordes.

|Os dejo el link de esta canción también: .com/watch?v=ZUx_8SyWjuQ |

_I wake in the morning,_

_Tired of sleeping._

_Get in the shower and make my bed alone._

_I put on my makeup, talk into the mirror._

_Ready for a new day _

_Without you –_miró a los ojos a B_- and I walk steady on my feet._

_I talk, my voice obeys me._

_I go out at night, sleep without the lights._

_And I do all of the things I have to_

_Keeping you off my mind_

_When I think I'll be all right_

_I am always wrong cause._

_My hands –_cantó una voz que no era la de Santana, era la de Quinn, que según supo después estaba grabada expresamente para el coro de la canción-

_Don't want to start again –_de nuevo la voz de la latina-

_My hands _–coro-

_No they don't want to understand_

_My hands_

_They just shake and try to break whatever peace I may find._

_My hands_

_They only agree to hold_

_Your hands_

_And they don't want to be without_

_Your hands_

_And they will not let me go._

_No they will not let me go._

_I talk about you now_

_And go a day without crying_

_I go out with my friends now,_

_I stay home all alone._

_I don't see you everywhere_

_I can say your name easily_

_I laugh a bit louder _

_Without you._

_And I see different shades now_

_And I'm almost never afraid now._

_But when I think I'll be okay_

_I am always wrong now._

_My hands_

_Don't wanna start again_

_My hands_

_No they don't wanna understand_

_My hands_

_They just shake and try to break_

_Whatever peace I may find._

_My hands_

_They only agree to hold_

_You hands_

_And they don't wanna be without_

_Your hands_

_And they will not let me go._

_No they will not let me go._

_Sometimes I wake and see_

_Them reaching out for you._

_Quietly breaking whatever shields._

_I spent so long building up._

_I cannot fake, cos when they cry _

_I'm unspoken._

_They miss holding my baby._

_My hands_

_No they don't wanna understand._

_They just shake and try to break whatever peace I may find._

_My hands_

_Your hands_

_They don't want to be without_

_Your hands_

_They will not let me go._

_No they will not let me go._

_My hands_

_They don't wanna start again._

_My hands_

_No they don't wanna understand_

_My hands_

_They just shake and try to break whatever peace I may find._

_My hands_

_They only agree to hold_

_Your hands_

_And they don't wanna be without._

_And they will not let me go._

_No they will not let me go._

_No they will not let me go._

_Hmmmmm… -_Termino de cantar Santana-

Britt estaba con cara de sorpresa._ Tenía que admitirlo, San la atraía, y aparte le estaba cantando canciones dulces sobre el amor… ¡Quien no iba a enamorarse así! Pero ella tenía a Artie, él se preocupaba por ella… -Santana también lo hacía- ¡Oh mierda!_ _–Se reprimió a sí misma- No puedo quitarme a S de la cabeza… Quizá deba darle una oportunidad otra vez… ¡NO! La última vez ella me dejó tirada y se acostó con Puck, como si yo no tuviera sentimientos. –sollozó- Pero… me pidió perdón y-y… ohh… es más guapa, y es San… ¡Joder! Estoy tan confundida…_

Tan ensimismada estaba en sus pensamientos que no vio a Santana descender del escenario y pararse a su lado. S alzó una mano y le acarició la mejilla que para su sorpresa estaba húmeda. Para Britt el contacto de la mano caliente con su húmeda mejilla era relajante.

-B… -susurró Santana arrodillada frente a la butaca donde estaba sentada la rubia, manteniendo su mano en la mejilla- ¿estás bien?

-S-sí… -sorbió por la nariz la rubia- es sólo que estaba recordando…

-¿El qué? –Preguntó la latina-

-Cuando yo confié en ti y tú me dejaste tirada y te acostaste con Puck. –Respondió condescendiente Britt con una lágrima rebelde que se escurría por su mejilla izquierda-

-B… -suspiró San, atrapando con su dedo la lágrima rebelde- lo siento muchísimo, me odio por aquello. –Intentó convencer la morena, mientras que posaba su mano sobre el brazo de Britt y lo acariciaba rítmicamente, consiguiendo que la rubia suspirara y cerrara sus ojos-

-San, ¿por qué ahora? –Preguntó por enésima vez B-

-Me has hecho esa pregunta muchas veces, y la respuesta es simple: Me he dado cuenta de que te quiero y estoy enamorada de ti. –Sonrió acabando su declaración-

-Yo-yo… me siento atraída por ti pero… Artie se porta tan bien conmigo… además se preocupa por mi y es muy romántico… -sonrió triste la rubia abriendo sus ojos-

-B, sé que lo nuestro sólo fue sexo en aquella ocasión, pero si ahora me dejaras estar contigo, todo sería distinto, yo sería la mejor novia que pudieses tener. Y si hiciera falta que escribiera en el Empire State Building que te amo, lo haría sin duda. –respondió con una amplia sonrisa la latina mientras sus ojos brillaban dulcemente-

Britt no pudo resistirlo y rozó sus labios contra los de la chica enfrente de ella. De un pequeño roce pasó a un beso dulce, que finalmente se convirtió en un beso de pasión. Tanta era la pasión del beso que cuando se separaron para respirar Santana yacía sentada sobre el regazo de Britt con sus atléticos brazos por el cuello de la de los ojos azules y sus manos enredadas en su cabellera rubia, mientras que B tenía sus finos brazos alrededor de la sexy cintura de la latina. Se miraron a los ojos, azul contra marrón.

Britt bajó su mirada pero no aparto a Santana de encima suyo. San se dedicó a dejar un beso en el cuello de la rubia, justo donde se encuentra el pulso.

-B… ¿te arrepientes de haberme besado? –inquirió la latina, quien estaba asustada por la respuesta, aunque no lo pareciera-

-No –contestó firmemente la rubia- Pero Artie…

-Tranquila, _honey B,_ él no había olvidado a Tina, podrá superar lo vuestro. – Sonrió Santana-

-Espero que tengas razón. –Se lamentó la de los ojos azules-

-Deja de preocuparte, y ahora venga levanta, te invito a un helado. –Siguió de buen humor la latina, dejando un beso en los labios de la chica-

Britt y Santana salieron del auditorio y fueron a por un helado, vainilla para B y_stratachella_ para S. Estuvieron toda la tarde juntas, como si de una pareja se tratara, he incluso Santana le consintió a Britt entrar en una juguetería, y le regalo un pequeño pato de peluche blanco, con un corazón rojo que rezaba "I love you". B encantada con el pequeño regalo de su chica se lanzó en brazos de la latina y la llenó de besos.

Pero lo que no sabían las dos felices porristas era que alguien las había visto, y que las había fotografiado en actitud cariñosa, y que todo eso sería publicado mañana y toda la secundaria del McKinley se enterara de aquella noticia.

* * *

_Gracias por leer! :) Dejad un review u os mandaré a Santana para que os contagie la mononucleosis. (bueno, esto más que amenaza suena a fantasía xDDD)_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hey! Siento tardar tanto en actualizar, pero tenía muchas cosas que hacer. Así que aquí les traigo este cap. y espero que les guste :]_

**-Espaolita:** Sí, tomo nota, tienes razón. Me he fijado que ocupan demasiado espacio. Gracias!

**-Dhanielle Madonna:** xDDD En estos caps. amo a Samtana (Santana/Sam) son monos. :3 Sí! Leí la noticia de que en "Sexy" (2x15) abría Brittana! Y todo gracias a la gran Gwyneth ^^ -Según he leído también, Holly ayuda a Santana a mostrar su lado bisexual, Britt rompe con Artie y hay Brittana! (Me emocioné al leerlo) y también leí que Sam descubre una parte oculta de sí mismo gracias a Santana, yo apuesto a que también es bisexual xDDDD- En este cap. sale la gran Holly, en aparición especial. 3

**-Rocio:** Gracias, sí! Brittana son muy monas. Además de que Faberry también lo son. Y tengo alguna esperanza de que en la serie tengan algún momento. *.*

**-Dduranflo: **Jajajja, yo también lo creo, hay pocos fics de Brittana en español. Lo que es una pena. =(

**-Kaze-in-panke: **Ahora descubrirás quien las fotografió. ;D Y no solo contiene Brittana & Faberry, más adelante habrá algún que otro momento de otras parejitas.

**-Anne: **Gracias, me alegro que te guste. (:

-**Disclaimer****:** _Glee__ pertenece a Fox y Ryan Murphy. _

-Brittana is on; Brittana was always on, thanks for Gwyneth-

* * *

-Fight for this love, Part VII

El instituto McKinley se encontraba vacío a esas horas de la mañana, excepto por una sombra que se movía velozmente por sus silenciosos pasillos, poniendo en las paredes carteles, alterando el inexorable silencio del gran edificio con ruido de pisadas, respiraciones agitadas porque alguien viera lo que hacía, ruido de papeles y celos.

La persona responsable de aquello sonrió maliciosamente, admirando su obra una vez más antes irse a preparar. El espectáculo en el McKinley iba a comenzar.

Un par de horas después el bullicio en los pasillos era visible, multitud de jóvenes se agolpaban allí, hablando con sus amigos, intentando algo con alguna chica o algún chico, cogiendo sus libros o incluso haciendo alguna tarea que debían entregar en cuanto tocara el timbre. Eso es lo que normalmente sucede, hoy no. Todo el mundo se centra en una cosa, los carteles que han aparecido, en ellos hay una imagen que deja boquiabiertos a algunos, anonadados a otros y a unos pocos la imagen les parece muy sexy. Pero todos saben que se va a armar una buena en cuanto los protagonistas de la imagen –en este caso las protagonistas- hagan aparición.

Santana caminaba resuelta hacia el instituto, a su lado caminaba Quinn, quien realzaba estupenda aún con su enorme barriga de 7 meses y medio. Ambas caminan tranquilas, hablando sobre cosas sin importancia, Q esta indecisa sobre si quedarse al bebé o no, San opina que sí. Al llegar, ambas notaban la tensión que se palpaba en el ambiente, y Santana se puso rígida al notar todas las miradas sobre ella y Q. Así que les dirigió una mirada helada, la cual dejaría a cualquier persona sin respiración. Seguían sin entender que sucedía. Vieron al Glee Club en una esquina, también observándolas, Mercedes hizo un movimiento con la cabeza para que se acercaran.

-¿Qué está sucediendo? –Preguntó visiblemente molesta San-

-No va a gustarte… -contestó Mercedes-

Tina extendió un folio con una imagen impresa en él. En la imagen se apreciaba un parque con una tienda de juguetes en un lado, pero lo que más destacaba eran 2 chicas abrazadas, besándose, con uniformes de Cheerio del WMHS.

Santana se quedó atónita mientras contemplaba la imagen, Quinn le quitó la imagen de las manos, y ella también abrió la boca de la sorpresa. Ambas estaban en shock.

Puck apareció de repente con varios folios de imágenes más, parecía enfadado. Cuando llegó hasta los Gleeks destrozó los carteles que llevaba consigo, y le dijo a la latina:

-Hey, ¿Piensas quedarte sin hacer nada?

-No… -susurró la morena tras despertar del shock-

-Bien, entonces vamos a buscar al culpable –dijo apretando los puños-

-Pero podría ser cualquiera… -intervino Quinn-

-Yo creo que reduce mucho nuestras sospechas si sabemos que la misma foto está en el blog de Jacob, como noticia estrella. –comentó Rachel mostrándoles el blog de Jacob desde su móvil-

-_Jewfro…_ -susurró gélidamente Santana-

Puck y Santana buscaron a Jacob Ben Israel por todos los pasillos del McKinley. Y si ya de por si San estaba cabreada, tener que aguantar las burlas de todos esos perdedores la ponía de muy mal humor. Puck tenía su brazo derecho rodeando sus hombros, así podía sujetarla si se decidía a partirle la cara a alguno.

-¡Eh! ¡Perra lesbiana! –Gritó uno, ganándose una mirada helada de Santana y un puñetazo de Puck-

La mente de la latina se desconectó, sólo escuchaba un gran murmullo de voces a su alrededor, pero sólo le importaba encontrar a Jacob y partirle la cara.

Una cabellera rubia y un uniforme de Cheerio aparecieron en la visión de San, que salió de su trance y la buscó con la mirada.

Britt también vio a Santana, pero pasó por su lado y la miró a los ojos, transmitiéndole sus emociones.

La latina vio en sus ojos tristeza, dolor, desesperación, culpabilidad… y más sentimientos poco claros, pero sí se fijó en sus ojos húmedos. Había llorado.

Puck también lo notó y le apretó el hombro en señal de apoyo, la miró a los ojos y le dijo:

-Ve tras ella, yo me encargo de Israel.

-No, Puck. –Negó la latina con la cabeza- Voy a partirle la cara y después hablaré largamente con Britt.

Puck no insistió, y ambos continuaron su camino hacia la taquilla del culpable, a quien vieron apoyado en ella, con Lauren Zizes al lado suyo, sonriendo maliciosamente.

-_Jewfro,_ Zizes –siseó Santana muy enojada-

-Mira a quien tenemos aquí, si es la protagonista de nuestra gran noticia –comentó mordazmente Jacob-

Puck lo cogió de su jersey y lo estampo contra su taquilla, y le amenazó:

-Borra ese artículo y esas imágenes o te partiré la cara, perdedor.

Jacob temblaba mientras Puck lo mantenía sujeto. Lauren al ver que su socio era un miedica pasó a la acción empujando a Puck, que soltó a Israel.

Santana reaccionó rápido y saltó sobre Zizes, propinándole un puñetazo en la cara, cosa que enfureció a Lauren, quien lanzó el cuerpo de la latina contra las taquillas de enfrente.

-¿Por qué no coges a tú amiguito –señalando a Puck- y os largáis por ahí? –comentó molesta- Por cierto Puckie Puck, ¿te parece bien qué tu noviecita ande por ahí con esa rubia cabeza hueca? –volvió a decir mordazmente-

San se levantó rápidamente, y volvió a lanzarse contra Lauren, lanzando golpes hacía su cuerpo, pero a la otra chica no parecían afectarle y lanzaba fuera de sí una y otra vez a la morena.

-¡Voy a partirte la cara zorra! –Gritó llena de ira Santana-

Un rodillazo en el estómago a Lauren la hizo agacharse un poco, dándole ventaja a San para golpearle un buen derechazo a la cara. Aún así, no parecía haberle hecho mucho, pues Zizes era más alta y más grande que ella, aparte iba al Club de Lucha del instituto.

Lauren parecía enfadada por los golpes recibidos de Santana, así que le dio un puñetazo en la cara que rompió el labio de la latina, otro golpe en el estómago la hizo frenar y finalmente fue lanzada con su costado derecho sobre las taquillas de nuevo. La latina rodó por el suelo, aún cegada por el odio y la ira, pero su cuerpo no le consintió levantarse y su mente también le advirtió que no peleara más o acabaría bastante mal.

Puck por su parte había atrapado a Jacob cuando intentaba escaparse y le había golpeado. Amenazándolo que cuando su amiguita Lauren no estuviera para protegerlo, ahí estaría él junto a sus compañeros del Glee Club, y sí hacía falta incluso el equipo de fútbol entero.

El chico del mohicano se arrodilló junto a Santana, que sangraba copiosamente por su labio partido y por la nariz, la cogió en brazos ignorando las protestas de la chica y la llevó a la enfermería.

* * *

En la enfermería

Santana estaba tumbada en una de las camillas, le habían curado su labio roto y habían detenido la hemorragia nasal, ahora estaba allí descansando. Sus compañeros del Glee Club habían ido a verla en el recreo. Todos excepto Artie –quien andaría molesto al haberse enterado por una foto de la relación entre su novia y ella. Aunque sinceramente le daba igual- y Britt. –Realmente estaba preocupada por la rubia, Q le había dicho que no había ido a clase en toda la mañana-

La puerta de repente se abrió dando paso a una cabellera rubia.

* * *

Baños femeninos del WMHS

Britt se encontraba en un rincón, sentada, con las piernas encogidas y rodeadas por sus brazos, llorando. Había faltado a todas las clases de la mañana y no pensaba ir después del recreo. Había visto las fotos pegadas por los pasillos, en las que se mostraban a ella misma y a San besándose. Y lo peor no era eso, que le daba igual, sino tener que aguantar las burlas que le hacían y ver la mirada disgustada de Artie. Eso sí le había dolido. También se había encontrado con Santana, quien parecía enfadada… pero Puck la rodeaba con su brazo… y... y… Ella no sabía que pensar.

Sólo quería quedarse allí hecha un ovillo sobre sí misma. Entonces la puerta se abrió, que dio paso a Quinn, Britt se escondió porque no quería hablar con nadie en aquellos momentos, y menos con Q quien se llevaba tan bien con S.

-Britt… -dijo Quinn- Britt –dijo esta vez un poco más alto- Sé que estas aquí…

B se dijo que si no salía, la otra rubia la encontraría igualmente si se ponía a mirar por el baño. Así que se puso en pie y se dejó ver, miró a Quinn a los ojos y una lágrima traicionera se escapó y rodó por su mejilla de porcelana.

Q la abrazó y le acarició la espalda, tratando de reconfortarla. Britt escondió su cara en el cuello de la otra rubia y sollozó.

-B, no puedes quedarte aquí todo el día. –Le dijo la rubia-

-Ya sé, Q. Pero no quiero salir y tener que aguantar todo eso de ahí fuera. –Volvió a sollozar-

-Tranquila, Santana y Puck se encargaron de Jacob Ben Israel, pronto nadie se acordará de esto. –Le sonrió Quinn mientras seguía acariciando su espalda-

-Espero que tengas razón. –susurró B mientras acariciaba la ya más que notable barriga de Q-

Se quedaron en silencio, abrazadas, disfrutando de un poco de paz por unos instantes. Hasta que Quinn le dijo a Britt:

-B, tienes que ir a ver a S en la enfermería.

-¡¿San está en la enfermería? –Gritó-

-Sí… -comenzó Quinn, pero Brittany la hizo callar porque se separó de ella y le dirigió una mirada de "¡Vamos ya!"-

Q cogió de la mano a B, que temblaba y la sacó del baño rumbo a la enfermería. Les quedaba aún medio camino cuando los alumnos empezaron a comentar que iban de la mano, y que Britt era la porrista lesbiana de la foto, comenzando así a cuchichear sobre ellas.

Quinn hacía caso omiso, pero notaba como a Britt sí que le afectaba, así que le apretó la mano en señal de apoyo y aceleró el paso. Pero sin hacer esfuerzos, porque estaba embarazada.

Llegaron a la enfermería, donde Santana seguía tumbada, manteniendo conversación con los compañeros del Glee Club, pero en cuanto vio entrar a Quinn de la mano con Brittany cerró la boca al instante. Britt se quedó parada junto a los demás, sin apartar la vista del labio partido de San. Q como vio que sobraba mucha gente, llamó la atención de todos:

-Venga chicos, que llegamos tarde a clase y después al Glee Club, y Santana debe descansar.

-¡Recupérate chica! –Dijo alegremente Mercedes dándole un apretón amistoso en su hombro, recibiendo una sonrisilla de la latina-

Todos comienzan a salir de la enfermería diciéndole a San antes de irse que se recupere pronto, pero Kurt se acerca a la chica que lo mira interrogante y le comenta como si nada:

-Y ahora "descansa" mucho. –moviendo sus cejas sugestivamente, haciendo una mención especial a la parte de descansar-

Santana le sonríe y asiente con la cabeza. Kurt se gira y camina hasta la puerta, y cuando está a punto de salir vuelve a darse la vuelta y señala con su mano a Britt, que como está de espaldas no ve el gesto, y vuelve a mover sus cejas sugestivamente. Santana vuelve a reírse y Quinn también lo hace cogiendo a Kurt del brazo y dándole un suave empujón para que saliera de una vez. Britt en cambio está con una expresión de confusión bastante grande en su rostro.

Cuando ambas se quedaron solas en la habitación un silencio invadió la estancia, ninguna sabía cómo ni por dónde empezar.

-B… -rompió el silencio la morena después de unos minutos- siento que haya pasado todo esto.

-¿Sientes haberte ido conmigo ayer por la tarde por ahí? –Susurró la rubia con los ojos rojos-

-¿Qué...? –Intentó decir la latina-

-No, mira, sé que a ti todo esto te da igual. Ya te he visto esta mañana con Puck y estos días con Quinn. –Dijo con dolor en su voz, mientras que sus ojos seguían húmedos-

-¿Qué? –Volvió a decir incrédula Santana-

-No sé como volví a caer, soy tan estúpida, y encima ahora Artie no quiere ni mirarme a la cara… ¡SOY UNA IMBÉCIL! –Sollozó fuertemente Britt-

-Artie… -Murmuró entre dientes la latina-

-Artie, sí, mi novio. –Espetó B- ¡A diferencia de ti, él no me dejó tirada!

Aquellas palabras hirieron a Santana, pero su orgullo natural no la dejó hundirse con aquello, sino que sacó a relucir su lado odioso, ese lado tan "bitch" que usaba con todos los que estuvieran por debajo de ella. Tal como hacía Quinn, en eso se parecían. Cuando se sentían amenazadas por alguien se volvían unas perras con dicha persona.

-Sí, vamooooos, Artie, el novio perfecto… -Se burló la latina- Ese que te dejó tantas veces para después volver a ti con el rabo entre las piernas. ¿Pues quieres saber algo? Él está enamorado de Tina desde siempre. –Dijo gélidamente- ¿Y quieres saber otra? Él pensaba que estabas loca con todas tus idas de olla e infantilidades.

Britt que ya de por sí estaba devastada, tras escuchar esto quedó en shock para después caer al suelo entre espasmos y sollozos, que hacían que su cuerpo temblara de manera incontrolable.

Santana que al darse cuenta de que de verdad había herido a Britt, se sentía muy mal y bajó de la camilla rápidamente, arrodillándose junto a ella y pasando uno de sus brazos por sus hombros, acariciándole la espalda en el proceso.

-B… Lo siento mucho, yo-yo no quería hacerte daño, lo que he dicho no es verdad. Créeme. –Intentó explicarse cómo pudo- Tú sabes cómo soy.

Britt levantó un poco su cabeza y miró a Santana a los ojos, mientras que rebeldes lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas y la latina las atrapaba con sus dedos. Sus cuerpos entrelazados en el frío suelo.

Santana se levantó después de un rato e hizo a Britt levantarse con ella, para después dirigirse a la camilla tumbándose en ella y haciendo que B hiciera lo mismo, pero abrazadas en todo momento.

-B… ¿estás bien? –preguntó San, tras ver que la rubia se había sumido en el silencio- Oye, sé que te he dicho cosas horribles, y soy una perra, puedes golpearme si quieres…

-No voy a golpearte… -susurró B-

Santana sonrió y le acarició la mejilla a Britt. Quien se recostó aún más contra el cuerpo de la latina, enredando sus piernas con las de la otra. Santana rodeando con su brazo los hombros de Brittany quien tenía su cabeza sobre uno de los hombros; la mano derecha de la rubia descansaba entrelazada con la de la morena sobre el abdomen de esta última.

-¿No vas a contarme qué te pasa? –Preguntó la latina, intentando sacar conversación-

-Es por Artie, me odia, y yo no quiero eso… -Dijo tristemente la rubia-

-Tranquila, no te odia, sólo está molesto. Pero te prometo que se le pasará. –Sonrió Santana tratando de animarla-

Britt le devolvió la sonrisa, y se elevó lo suficiente para posar sus labios sobre los de la chica debajo de ella.

-No me arrepiento de haber estado ayer por la tarde contigo. –Beso- Es más, me aplaudo por hacerlo. –Beso- Y tranquila, no hay nada entre Q y yo. –Otro beso- Ni con Puck tampoco. –Otro beso y sonrisa tonta de la rubia-

Tan ensimismadas estaban entre ellas que no se dieron cuenta de que alguien había entrado hasta que carraspeó. Ambas se separaron para poder ver quién era, pero no dejaron de abrazarse.

La persona que había entrado era una mujer que estaría entre los 35-40, rubia, alta, con una impresionante sonrisa en su rostro, según Santana estaba bastante bien para ser una profesora.

La mujer seguía con una sonrisa en su rostro, pero decidió explicar porqué estaba allí.

-Hmm... Bueno, soy la sustituta del Sr. Schuester, y como ahora estoy a cargo del Glee Club me dijeron que vosotras estabais aquí… Así que decidí venir a ver si podríais asistir a clase, aunque ya veo que estabais muy ocupadas… -sonrió mientras lo iba diciendo-

Un rubor cubrió las mejillas de Britt y Santana solamente sonrió, como ya estaba curada decidió que debían ir al Glee Club, no pueden descuidar sus obligaciones con el grupo. Así que las tres mujeres se encaminaron por el pasillo hacía el aula del coro. La sustituta delante con paso firme y las manos en los bolsillos delanteros de sus jeans, mientras que por atrás caminaban S y B, quienes iban abrazadas.

-¿Y qué le pasa al Sr. Schue? –Preguntó Britt-

-Está con gripe según me han dicho, así que yo estaré por aquí hasta que vuelva –Dijo la rubia más mayor mientras se posicionaba a la altura de las Cheerios-

-¿Y cuál es su nombre? –Preguntó esta vez Santana-

-Mi nombre es Holly Holliday –Sonrió- En realidad, era la profesora de Ed. Sexual, pero como vosotros los jóvenes sabéis tanto a estas alturas –Movió sus cejas- no me necesitaban. Así que ahora soy simplemente la sustituta. –Dijo tranquilamente-

A San se le escapó una sonrisilla al escuchar que los jóvenes sabían mucho hoy en día. Llegaron al aula y Holly entró primero saludando efusivamente a la clase:

-¡Hola clase! ¡Ya he vuelto, y he traído conmigo a sus dos compañeras!

Tras el alboroto aparecieron S y B con sus manos entrelazadas. Cosa que no pasó desapercibida para nadie, pero no dijeron nada. Todos estaban sonrientes, a excepción de Artie –Como es obvio- y Rachel. –Oh Dios, ¿qué le pasará ahora?-

Tras todos estar ya posicionados dio comienzo la clase, que fue más como un recreo que como clase, puesto que la Srta. Holliday les dejó expresarse libremente, cosa que el Sr. Schue no les permitía. Mientras todos se divertían, Santana lanzó una mirada a Quinn, para seguidamente desviar sus ojos a Rachel, quien parecía muy enfadada. Quinn entendió y se encogió de hombros a la muda pregunta de la latina, quien frunció el ceño y movió su mano en señal de qué fuera a hablar con la morena. Quinn suspiró y Santana rió y volvió a prestar atención a lo que Britt le contaba sobre los patos.

* * *

_Dejen un __review__ y les mandaré a __Sammy Bieber__ para que les cante "__Baby__" (;_


	8. Chapter 8

_Hola gente! Siento tardar en actualizar, pero no tengo casi tiempo ahora. Espero que les siga gustando la historia. :] Este cap. me quedó muy músical. xDDD He intentado poner diferentes momentos de diversas parejas. ^^_

**-Espaolita: **Me alegra que te guste. ¡Sí! No puedo esperar hasta el 8 de Marzo para ver a Holly de nuevo, ver a Brittana y escuchar el dúo Faberry. Gracias!

**-Geek: **Gracias por animarte a postear. (:

**-Dhanielle Madonna:** Jajajajaj pues a mi Sammy me parece mono. (Si no canta como Bieber. v.v) Claro, te dejo que mates dolorosamente a Jacob. No problem!

Yo también amo a Holly, es taaaan genial. ¡Sí! Leí lo de que muchos famosos querían salir en Glee, pero que RM sólo aceptó a Anne Hathaway, (que personalmente me gusta como actriz). ¿Ella escribió su papel? Si es lesbiana… ¿Intentará algo con Sue, Beiste, Emma o Holly? xDDD ¡Qué peligro! Gracias por comentar! :]

**-SophiaHedlundAgron:** Gracias! Y sí, Holly ha venido para quedarse.

**-Kaze-in-panke: **Jajajaja! Yo también amo a Holly, está tan loca. xDD Me encanta que te guste.

**-Rocio: **Sí, yo siempre pensé que B&S eran muy monas juntas. (Y ahora en la serie estarán juntas por fin!) Holly es mi ídola, me encanta. Sí, la Santana tierna es adorable.

**Disclaimer: **Glee pertenece a Fox y Ryan Murphy.

PD._ ¿__Habéis visto__ Blame It on The Alcohol? __Amé ese cap. ver a todos borrachos es genial! Y las canciones son geniales. Amé __Tik Tok__, __Britt__ es una ama. __Don't You Want Me__, el dueto Blainchel y su beso fue épico. ^^ . No puedo esperar para ver el regreso de Holly y el ansiado Brittana. *-*_

_

* * *

_

-Fight for this love, Part VIII

Quinn estaba sentada en una de las sillas del Glee Club, observando a cierta Diva morena quien tenía su ceño fruncido y parecía molesta. Santana, quién estaba muy entretenida con Britt le había recomendado que fuera a hablar con ella, pero... ¿Y qué le decía? ¿Hola Rachel, nunca me he preocupado por ti, pero como ahora me gustas sí lo hago? No, definitivamente no podía decirle nada. ¿Pero y sí…?

Rachel estaba molesta, con sus piernas cruzadas una sobre otra, procurando que su falda no dejara ver nada. Sintió una presencia a su lado y pensó que serían Finn ó Puck… o incluso Mercedes con Kurt… Pero para su sorpresa su acompañante en ese momento no era ninguno de ellos, sino un cuerpo femenino con un gran barriguita de embarazada, coronado con una extensa cabellera rubia como el oro. Quinn.

¿Qué hacía ella a su lado? Vale que le hubiera dicho que quería ser mejor persona, pero de ahí a hablarle como si fueran amigas había bastante. Además, antes la había visto hablando con Santana, ¿Quizá debía sospechar?

-¿Rachel? -La sacó de su ensoñación la rubia- ¿Estás bien?

-¿Ehh? S-sí… -Intentó responder confusa debido a la cercanía de la chica-

-¿Sí? –Levantó su característica ceja Q- ¿Y por qué ese ceño fruncido?

-Ehh... –Rach quedó sin palabras... ¿Tanto la observaba la rubia?- Porque estamos perdiendo clases importantes, y pronto serán las Regionales, y los Warblers de Dalton son buenos.

-La Rachel Berry que yo conozco no se quedaría sentada viendo como perdemos el tiempo. –Le sonrió Quinn-

-Ohh… -El rostro de Rach se iluminó- ¡Tengo una idea!

-¿Qué vas a hacer? –Preguntó la embarazada-

-Cantar, por supuesto. –Le sonrió esta vez la morena- Y esta idea es gracias a ti Quinn. –Le dijo abrazándola un momento para luego dirigirse a Holly-

La pequeña Diva se levantó de su asiento, haciendo su falda revolotear sobre sus muslos, cosa que no se perdieron algunos incluida Quinn, quien se ganó una mirada divertida de Santana y una risita de Britt.

-Srta. Holliday… -Comenzó Rachel, ignorando los comentarios sobre ella entre sus compañeros-

-Oh Rachel! Llámame Holly. –Sonrió efusivamente la rubia más mayor-

-Bien… Holly… Pienso que estamos perdiendo el tiempo, pronto son las Regionales, tenemos que ensayar y… -Dijo Rach-

-¿Y qué sugieres? –Cortó la sustituta-

-Quiero cantar, para así motivar a mis compañeros e ir calentando. –Sonrió-

-¡Perfecto! Todo el escenario para ti. –Siguió sin borrar su sonrisa Holly-

-Gracias. –Sonrió complacida- ¡Puck! –Llamó-

Puckerman se levantó de su sitio y se acercó a la morena con su guitarra.

-¿Qué pasa Rachel?

-Vamos a mostrarles al Glee Club y a la Srta. Holliday el dueto que hemos estado preparando. –Sonrió de nuevo la morena-

-Genial –Dijo Puck poniéndose su guitarra cómodamente, ocupando su puesto en una de las banquetas vacías, para Rachel seguir su ejemplo y sentarse a su lado-

/ .com/watch?v=WnwyiB52Nf8 /

La canción comenzó, por una parte la voz clara de Rachel, quien disimuladamente lanzaba miradas a Finn, pero su mente le jugaba malas pasadas y también miraba a Quinn. Puck quién también cantaba aparte de tocar la guitarra, lanzaba miradas a Mercedes. –Y es que sin saberlo, había comenzado a sentirse atraído por ella-

_It's a quarter after one, _

_I'm all alone_

_and I need you now._

_And I said I wouldn't call,_

_But I'm a little drunk_

_and I need you now._

_And I don't know how_

_I can do without._

_I just need you now._

Hubo un aplauso colectivo del Glee Club. Rachel y Puck se sonrieron, claro, la versión les había salido genial, mucho mejor que en los ensayos. Mientras que la cara de Quinn era un poema, puesto que al no apartar los ojos de Rach había visto las miradas que le dirigía. Y la cara de Mercedes también era de asombro total, ella también había visto la mirada de Puck fija en ella.

Mientras que Puck y Rachel volvían a tomar asiento, y los demás dejaban de aplaudir Holly muy entusiasmada anunció:

-¿Alguien más quiere mostrar al grupo algo? –Mientras juntaba sus manos-

-Yo. –Levantó su mano Quinn- ¿Mercedes? –La miró-

-Claro. –Aceptó la aludida-

Ambas se pusieron en pie y se dirigieron a los taburetes en el centro de la sala, sentándose en dichos taburetes. Quinn se sujetó su pronunciada barriga mientras comenzaba a sonar la canción.

/ .com/watch?v=8afv17Ff0_8 /

La voz de Quinn se notaba fuerte y clara, rítmica, entonando las partes cantadas por Alicia Keys, mientras que prestaba atención a los gestos de su querida Rachel. Mientras que Mercedes como siempre lo bordaba en las partes cantadas por su adorada Beyoncé; mirando a Puck como él había hecho antes.

_Say you love me, Say you love me  
Then put it in a love song (Put it in a love song)  
Say you need me, Say you need me  
Then write it in a letter for me (Oh oh oh)  
Say you want me, Say you want me  
Then text me on the cell phone (Text me on my cell phone)  
Say you love me, Say you love me  
Then put me in a love song (Oh)_

Otro aplauso se escuchó por toda el aula, silbidos y sonrisas. Puck tenía una sonrisilla bailando en sus labios, Mercedes le había respondido cantándole una canción, sí, seguro que tenía posibilidades con ella. Por su parte Quinn le dedicó una sonrisa de medio lado a Rachel, y volvió a sentarse junto a Santana que tenía a Brittany sobre su regazo, quienes le sonrieron cómplice mente.

Holly volvió a aplaudir efusivamente, animando a todos. Oh sí, todos querían a Holly, era su mejor profesora, tras el Sr. Schue claro está. Tras los dos dúos, la clase se relajó un rato, charlaron sobre las canciones que querrían interpretar, cuáles serían las mejores para las Regionales, si hacían una coreografía u otra… Lo típico en el Glee Club.

La Srta. Holliday les informó de que el Sr. Schue volvería pronto, ya que estaba mucho mejor de su gripe, Santana como no, movió sus cejas intentando hacer mención de que ambos tenían algo más que una relación de compañeros de trabajo, haciendo reír al resto. Holly ni se inmutó, es más, simplemente le dijo a Santana que eran amigos y nada más. Y así se pasaron toda la clase.

* * *

McKinley High School; Despacho del Director Figgins

Figgins se encontraba recostado en su sillón tras el escritorio de color caoba, frente a él, la profesora de Ed. Sexual y actual sustituta de Will Schuester en Español y en el Glee Club, Holly Holliday.

-Señorita Holliday, la he llamado para comunicarle que esta tarde su Glee Club debe ofrecer una actuación en una asamblea celebrada con el consejo escolar. Espero que estén a la altura.

-Por supuesto Figgins. –Sonrió Holly-

-Principal Figgins. –Remarcó él- Muy bien, ahora vaya a sus clases, después prepare una actuación para la asamblea. Y no me venga con una de esas canciones sobre el alcohol, de estas nuevas cantantes pop como Ke-símbolo del dólar-ha. (Ke$ha).

-Claro, claro. –Dijo convencida Holly, levantándose y saliendo del despacho-

_¿Una presentación? ¿Para esta tarde? ¿Cómo se supone que voy a hacer eso? ¡Ya sé! Llamaré a Will. Claro, ¡eso es!_

*Teléfono sonando*

Will estaba en su cama bajo un millón de mantas, debido a su fiebre y dolor de cabeza, estiró su brazo para intentar coger su teléfono que sonaba molestamente. Gruñó al darse cuenta de que tendría que levantarse para cogerlo.

-¿Sí? –Contestó a la llamada algo enfadado por tener que moverse-

-¿Will? –Se escuchó una voz femenina al otro lado de la línea- Soy Holly. Holly Holliday.

-Ah… Hola Holly. –Dijo no muy convencido, pues normalmente sus compañeros de trabajo no le llamaban- ¿Qué pasa?

-Oh, nada importante –Restó importancia la aludida- Figgins me ha pedido que haga una presentación en la asamblea de peces gordos esta tarde con el Glee Club.

-Oh! Eso es genial, así esos peces gordos podrán ver cómo invertir en algo que no sean las Cheerios de Sue o el equipo de Football de Beiste también es algo productivo. –Dijo animado a través del otro lado de la línea-

-Sí, bueno… No sé qué número hacer… yo-yo nunca he hecho esto antes y...y… -Se puso nerviosa Holly-

-A ver, a ver… Tranquila. Piensa en una buena canción que Brittany y Mike puedan bailar, y alguno de los otros chicos cante. A los peces gordos seguro que les gusta. –Siguió confiado Schuester-

*Silencio*

-¿Holly? ¿Sigues ahí? –Preguntó Will-

-¿Eh? ¡Sí! Creo que ya sé que hacer. ¡Gracias Will! –Dijo entusiasmada Holliday-

-Espera, espera… ¿qué vas a hacer con los chicos? –Cuestionó curioso el señor Schue-

-¿Conoces a la cantante británica Cheryl Cole? –Holly preguntó esta vez-

-Sí… creo haber escuchado alguna canción… Brittany creo que me dijo que quería bailar una de sus canciones en algún número… -Respondió-

-¡Exacto! –Siguió felizmente la señorita Holliday- Eso es lo que vamos a hacer.

-¿Y qué canción haréis? –Seguía intrigado el profesor-

-Había pensado que Brittany cantara y bailara "Fight for this love" en el centro del escenario con los demás en los coros y algunos pasos de baile. Es una canción con fuerza, impresionará a esos hombres y a Figgins. –Comentó la rubia entusiasmada-

-Bien. Parece un buen plan. –Sonrió Will aunque Holly no pudiera verle-

-Y eso no es todo… También harán "Parachute" que también es de Cheryl Cole, esta canción es más lenta y tiene unos bailes antiguos, quedan muy bien en una reunión seria. –Bromeó la sustituta-

-Espero que aciertes en tus elecciones. –Animó Schuester-

-¡Gracias por tu ayuda Will! ¡Voy a ensayar con los chicos! –Se despidió la rubia-

Ambos se despidieron y colgaron sus respectivos móviles. Holly se dirigió a buscar a sus integrantes del Glee Club para la reunión urgente.

Varios minutos después ya tenía a todos en el Auditorio.

-¿Qué pasa Srta. Holliday? –Preguntó Finn-

-Bueno chicos, Figgins me ha dicho que tenéis que hacer una presentación esta tarde para los peces gordos. –Dijo entusiasmada Holly-

-¿Una presentación? ¿Esta tarde? –Dijeron todos a la vez- ¡Pero si no tendremos tiempo para ensayar!

-Lo sé, chicos, lo sé. Pero Figgins me ha dado vía libre para que faltéis a clase para ensayar el número. –Tranquilizo la rubia más mayor-

-¿Y qué número vamos a hacer? –Preguntó Rachel- Porque yo puedo interpretar cualquier canción de Barbra Streisand y…

-Ni lo sueñes, _hobbit_. –Rechinó los dientes Santana-

Rach se giró para contestarle algo a San, pero Holly interrumpió:

-No, pero gracias Rachel. Había pensado que interpretarais algunas canciones de Cheryl Cole. –Propusó-

Un murmullo se extendió por todo el auditorio, "¿Quién es esa?" se escuchaba de algunos, otros comentaban que les sonaba de haberla visto en algún Factor X y miles de cosas más. Pero sólo a una persona de la sala le brillaban los ojos. Brittany. Realmente ella amaba las canciones de Cheryl, además de que la cantante le parecía muy sexy. Así que se levantó de los brazos de Santana, quien frunció el ceño, y se acercó a Holly con sus ojos aún brillantes.

-¿Cheryl Cole? ¡La amo! Tiene una gran voz y además es una excelente bailarina. –Dijo emocionada Brittany-

-Sí. –Le sonrió la otra rubia- Y, había pensado que tú cantaras y bailaras en el papel principal como Cheryl.

-¿Cantar y bailar en el papel principal? –Dijo confundida-

-Sí, ya sabes, cantar y bailar tú en el centro del escenario, versionando a Cheryl Cole. –Aclaró Holly-

-¡Eso es genial! –Se emocionó Britt-

-Bien, pues ahora a ensayar como locos. ¡Tenemos una presentación esta tarde! –Aplaudió la señorita Holliday-

Todos se distribuyeron en grupos y empezaron ensayando la coreografía de "Fight for this love", con Brittany a la cabeza indicando los pasos que debían hacer. Para más tarde ensayar "Parachute" también.

Holly mientras tanto supervisa y corrige algunos pasos.

* * *

Asamblea de benefactores del William McKinley High School

Figgins se hizo el foco de atención al subir a la palestra y anunciarles a los presentes:

-Y ahora señores, demos una calurosa bienvenida al coro del McKinley, ¡New Directions!

El telón desapareció y unos focos iluminaron el escenario, enfocando a una rubia parada en medio, vestida con unos pantalones deportivos que le quedaban grandes, coloreados con manchas al estilo leopardo. Una camiseta blanca de tirantes sencilla, con botones en su escote. Unas zapatillas Asics negras con rayas blancas. Y el pelo en una coleta alta, haciendo que el pelo cayera en cascada, pero teniendo l frente totalmente despejada. Sus compañeros iban con pantalones de chándal negros, camisetas blancas y chaquetas negras deportivas encima, las féminas, con también pantalones negros de chándal y las mismas camisas que la rubia principal.

/ .com/watch?v=4umc87T5UMs&feature=related - Los atuendos mencionados arriba son los que salen cuando bailan en el video. La coreografía también está interpretada de ahí. /

La música comenzó a sonar, la rubia en el centro del escenario abrió sus ojos perfectamente maquillados, mostrando un cautivante azul marino. La chica movió sus hombros hacia delante y hacia atrás. Moviendo ondulante su cuerpo hacia los lados y con una de sus manos haciendo un gesto giratorio, para después subirla acariciando levemente su cuello y su mejilla hacia el cielo haciendo un gesto para que los compañeros estuvieran detrás de ella. En el siguiente movimiento la chica protagonista avanzaba por el escenario mientras sacaba de su espalda un brazo y después el otro, otras chicas a su alrededor hacían lo mismo. Para volver a ondular su cuerpo arriba y abajo, mientras sus manos señalaban hacía abajo y las movía rápidamente. Bailando en diferentes pasos mientras cantaba. Señalando al fondo de la sala con su brazo mientras se sujetaba el estómago para más dramatismo. Con los brazos cruzados y movimientos ondulantes de nuevo, las bailarinas a su alrededor la imitaban. Los otros bailarines aparecieron y realizaron unos maestros pasos de baile, coronando la canción y la voz de la chica. Ella se movía en su salsa, destilando energía y que todo aquello era fácil de hacer. La música dejó de sonar. La actuación acabó y todos los integrantes se abrazaron. Los hombres asistentes a la reunión aplaudieron, realmente eran buenos. Pero antes de que pudieran comentar algo más, otra canción comenzó a sonar.

/ .com/watch?v=AP84FXC8rQQ - El vestuario también está sacado de este clip. Partes de la coreografía también. Adelantad al 0.20 para que comience la canción. /

Esta vez en el escenario se observaba a un chico asiático llevando un traje todo negro, con mocasines negros también ha juego y en el pecho una corbata roja, destacando sobre lo demás, el pelo peinado con gomina, transfiriéndole la presencia de parecer de otra época, realizando grandes movimientos como bailarín. Tras una cortina apareció la otra chica rubia de antes, esta vez con su pelo rubio recogido en un moño, con un vestido color marrón claro, con multitud de lentejuelas, cayendo largo por detrás, pero dejando ver sus largas piernas por delante. La chica cantaba mientras se acercaba al centro del escenario, parando en algún momento para hacer algún movimiento de baile. Llegando al centro y haciendo gráciles movimientos con sus brazos, mientras que detrás sus compañeros y compañeras, vestidos perfectamente como la protagonista, también hacían su propia coreografía. En esta parte de la canción aparece el chico asiático para bailar con la rubia, haciendo un baile elegante. Perfectamente ensayado. En la separación de ambos bailarines, la chica para sorpresa de todos coge de la mano a una chica con rasgos latinos, vestida con un ceñido vestido negro de volantes, con una cinta roja en su cintura. Ambas comienzan a bailar la coreografía, y sus compañeros las imitan. Descendiendo entre las piernas de la latina, para después subir acariciando sus muslos y seguir con la coreografía. Las chicas principales bailando y mirándose penetrantemente mientras que la rubia canta los versos: _"__Baby, if I got you, I don't need a parachute. You're gonna catch me. __You're gonna catch if I fall… down, down, down."_ Todos los integrantes de New Directions agarrados de sus parejas hacia el frente del escenario, todos en perfecta sincronía. En un momento imperceptible la protagonista vuelve a cambiar de pareja, retornando con el chico asiático. Dejando para los espectadores grandes movimientos de baile, la chica moviéndose hábil, como si siempre lo hubiera hecho, y él, sujetándola cuando era necesario, haciendo movimientos perfectos. En el final de la canción, ella dejándose caer hacia el suelo y él sujetándola de los brazos. Ya sin letra, la música sonando aún, marcándose unos buenos pasos de baile de nuevo, ella dando una vuelta sobre sí misma, para él cogerla y hacerla descender, sujetándole para que no tocara el suelo. Unos pequeños cañones explotaron liberando humo a los lados del escenario, dando a entender que esa era la guinda final.

Los asistentes aplaudieron con entusiasmo mientras la luces volvían a iluminar el recinto, los protagonistas sobre el escenario volvieron a abrazarse y se inclinaron haciendo una reverencia, ganándose una ovación.

Tras acabar la reunión, Holly se reunió con ellos.

-¡Chicos! Lo habéis hecho muy bien, les habéis encantado.

Todos sonrieron, y Rachel dijo:

-Quizá ahora se den cuenta de que también deberían apoyar al Glee Club aparte de a las Cheerios y al equipo de football.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza, de acuerdo.

-Chicos, ahora descansad, sois geniales. Voy a llamar a Will para contárselo. –Dijo felizmente la sustituta, y añadió al ver la expresión de Santana- No, Santana, no. No estamos liados.

Todos rompieron a reír, y Santana volvió a mover las cejas, insinuando que no se tragaba nada.

Después de cambiarse y volver a vestirse como personas normales salieron para dirigirse a casa. El equipo de football y las Cheerios tenían entrenamientos, así que no estaban solos.

Santana iba rodeando con su brazo la cintura de Britt, alabando sus movimientos como bailarina, y su voz como cantante, arrancando sonrisas a la rubia.

-San, ¿Crees que la sustituta y el Sr. Schue están juntos? –Cuestionó la rubia de repente-

- No creo. –Opinó Kurt quien iba por detrás de ellas-

-Yo creo que sí –Opinó esta vez Santana- O venga, ¿no me digan qué no?

-Yo también creo que sí. –Apoyó Quinn esta vez-

Seguían hablando del tema cuando se encontraron con Karofsky y Azimio, los jugadores del equipo de football.

-Mira quienes están aquí, Azimio. –Rió Karofsky- Los perdedores del Glee Club.

-Sí, vaya panda de nenitas. –Se burló Azimio-

-¿Por qué no os vais a buscar un cerebro, campeones? –Dijo sarcásticamente Santana-

-Cállate, zorra lesbiana –Le contestó el de piel oscura-

Santana se lanzó sobre Azimio y le golpeó en la cara, y cuando iba a volver a golpearlo Puck la cogió por la cintura sujetándola.

-No vale la pena, San. –Le dijo Puck-

-Sí, haz caso a la nenita de Puckerman. –Volvió a burlarse Karofsky-

-¿Por qué no cierras la boca, Karofsky? –Echó en cara Kurt-

-Oh mira, la nenita de Puck es defendida por otra nenita como Hummel –Rió Azimio-

-¡Vete a la mierda! –Gritó esta vez Mercedes-

-¿Defiendes a la nenita de Puckerman o al maricón de Hummel? –Rieron Karofsky y Azimio-

-Largaos de aquí, micos descerebrados. –Gruñó Santana, quien estaba delante de Britt, tapándola con sus brazos en actitud posesiva-

-¿O qué? ¿Nos pegarás? –Burló Karofsky- ¿O nos mandarás a la retrasada de tu novia?

-Largaos a darles patadas a una pelota, que es lo único para lo que servís. –Intervino Rachel-

-¿O qué _ManHands_? ¿Nos pegará tu noviecita Finnesa?

-Azimio, Karofsky, sois unos gilipollas, normal es que nadie salga con vosotros.-Lanzó Quinn-

Los ojos de Britt se humedecieron y Quinn la abrazó, mientras Santana se zafaba de los brazos de Puck, y esquivaba también a Kurt y se lanzaba directa a Karofsky. Le cruzó la cara, cosa que lo enfureció y cuando iba a devolverle el golpe a la animadora, Holly apareció por el pasillo.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí chicos? –Preguntó-

-Nada... –Dijo Azimio, no quería problemas con los profesores-

Holly había visto las lágrimas de Britt y la cara de odio de Santana, así que mandó a los dos futbolistas que volvieran al campo con Beiste, y se giró para hablar con los chicos del Glee Club. Puso una mano en el hombro de Brittany y le dijo:

-¿Estás bien?

-S-sí… -Sollozó la rubia, y Santana pareció salir de su espiral de odio, abrazando a B, quien se refugió en sus brazos-

-¿Qué ha pasado? –Volvió a preguntar Holly al resto-

-Esos dos vinieron a molestarnos. –Contestó Puck-

-¿Por qué? –Cuestionó de nuevo la rubia más mayor-

-Porque somos el Glee Club, el escalón más bajo del McKinley. –Rió Kurt amargamente-

-Pero chicos, ustedes son buenos, tienen talento. Llegarán a ser alguien fuera de Ohio. –Intentó animarles la Srta. Holliday-

Todos se quedaron en silencio, hasta que Santana lo rompió con una pequeña broma:

-Eso es lo que siempre dice el Señor Schuester. –Puso una sonrisilla en sus labios- Yo tenía razón, pasa demasiado tiempo con él.

Todos sonrieron por la broma y Holly contestó:

-Santana, realmente estás obsesionada con que me lie con Will.

-¿Ves? Ya lo llama hasta por su nombre de pila... –Siguió la latina aligerando la atmósfera de tensión que se había generado-

Después de esto cada uno se fue hacía su casa…

* * *

-Oye Mercedes… ¿Te… gustaría salir conmigo esta noche? –Le preguntó Puck-

-Ehmm… -No sabía que contestar- Claro, me encantaría. –Dijo al fin-

-Guay. –Sonrió Puckerman- Paso a buscarte a las 7.00 pm.

-Bien, nos vemos esta tarde. –Se despidió Mercedes-

_¡Sí! –Pensó Noah- Puckzilla eres un crack. –Se auto alabó-_

_

* * *

_

-Finn, ¿Por qué no has defendido a Kurt? ¡Es tu hermanastro! –Le echó en cara Rachel- ¿Y… y por qué no me has defendido a mí? –Bajo su cabeza hacia el suelo-

-Mira Rachel, soy el Quarterback del equipo, y si tengo al equipo en mi contra me patearán el trasero en los partidos. ¿No lo entiendes? –Intentó explicarse Finn-

-¿¡Y te importa más tu estúpida posición de QB que tu hermano y tu novia! –Explotó ella-

-Oye, sé que tú estás acostumbrada a estar en lo más bajo de la pirámide, y que nadie sepa quién eres. Pero yo soy el QB, soy popular, bueno, lo era; pero quiero volver a ser quien era. –Declaró el chico-

-Bien, entonces, se la estrella del equipo de football. Pero no cuentes conmigo para estar ahí. –Se giró Rachel para echar a correr, con sus ojos húmedos-

Finn vió los ojos llorosos de Rach, y se maldijo por lo que había dicho.

-¡Rach! ¡RACH! No quería decir eso, por favor, ¡vuelve! –Gritó mientras la veía irse por el pasillo corriendo. Tarde, como siempre, Finn lo comprendía-

* * *

-¿Britt? –Preguntó Santana cogiendo el rostro de su chica con las manos- ¿Estás bien? No hagas caso a esos dos gilipollas.

-Estoy bien –Mintió- Pero tú sabes, San. No soy la más inteligente, y soy poca cosa para ti. –Bajó su cabeza-

-Ehh… -Dijo la latina subiendo el rostro de la otra chica y rozando sus labios contra los suyos- Tú eres perfecta ¿Vale? Eres lo mejor que podría tener.

Aquello hizo sonreír a Britt, le encantaba ver a la Santana dulce y con sentimientos.

-Y ahora vamos a mi casa, mis padres no están. Veremos la peli de Disney que tú quieras. –La besó en la mejilla y ambas se fueron hacia la salida de la mano-

* * *

Quinn salía del baño cuando tropezó con alguien, trastabillando hacia atrás. Al recobrar su compostura estaba a punto de gritar a quien la había empujado, pero se dio cuenta de que era Rachel, y que tenía los ojos húmedos.

-¿Rachel? –La miró- ¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada… -Mintió la aludida-

-Vamos Rachel, sé que me mientes. ¿Es por Finn? ¿Qué te ha dicho? –Arguyó la rubia-

-¿Cómo sabes…? –Dijo confusa la otra chica-

-Rach, salí con él, lo conozco. –Argumentó ella-

-Me dijo que no me defendió a mí ni a Kurt porque sino en el equipo de football le pegarían. –Susurró tristemente la Diva-

Quinn avanzó hasta la morena y la abrazó, Rachel lloró sobre el pecho de la rubia.

-Oye Rachel… ¿Te gustaría venir conmigo esta tarde a dar una vuelta por ahí? -Preguntó la ex Cheerio-

-¿Q-qué? Y-yo… -La Diva no sabía que contestar-

-Ya sabes, Britt y Santana estarán toda la tarde en casa de esta última, y no quiero quedarme allí sola, teniendo que escuchar a esas dos. –Intentó convencerla la embarazada-

-Ehh… Umm.. Bueno.. Sí, está bien. –Aceptó la morena- Pero Finn…

-Chss, tranquila, será una tarde de chicas, como amigas. –Volvió a insistir la rubia-

-Vale, ¿Paso a las 6 pm. a buscarte? –Sonrió un poco Rach-

-Te estaré esperando –Le devolvió la sonrisa Quinn-

* * *

Kurt caminaba por el pasillo hacia la salida, cuando recibió un mensaje. Era de un chico de la academia Dalton, se llamaba Blaine, y era el vocalista de los Warblers. El grupo rival de New Directions. Pero a Kurt esto le daba igual, ese chico le había caído muy bien, además era gay, y estaba orgulloso de serlo. (Como él)

Esa tarde había quedado con él, pues se llevaban muy bien. Kurt lo conoció al infiltrarse en Dalton para espiar a los Warblers, pero aún descubriéndolo, Blaine se convirtió en su amigo.

Kurt fantaseaba con que algún día serían algo más.

* * *

*Teléfono sonando*

-¿Diga? –Una voz masculina contestó-

-¿Will? –Una voz femenina se escuchó esta vez- Soy Holly de nuevo.

-Hola Holly. ¿Cómo fue la presentación de New Directions? –Preguntó Schuester-

-¡Bien! Britt lo bordó y los demás también. Les encantaron. –Decía feliz la rubia-

-Eso es genial. –Sonrió el profesor-

-Pero después vi a los chicos en el pasillo, parecían discutir con chicos grandes del equipo de football. –Indicó Holly-

-Los demás chicos suelen meterse con ellos… -Suspiró Will-

-Vi los ojos de Britt húmedos, y a Santana con cara de querer matar a alguien… -Comentó la sustituta-

-Seguro que se burlaron de ellas por su relación, estando en un estado tan cerrado como es Ohio. –Dijo tristemente Schuester-

-Será eso… -Dijo sin saber que añadir ella-

-Oye… ¿Te apetecería venir a tomar algo conmigo esta noche? –Propuso Will- Como amigos claro. –Añadió rápidamente-

-Pensé que nunca me lo pedirías. –Sonrió Holly-

* * *

_Gracias por leer! Dejen un review u os mandaré a Rachel borracha. e.é_


	9. Chapter 9

_Gente! Escribí este cap. porque me vino la inspiración de repente, y tenía que hacerlo. Aunque no sé porque, no me gusta mucho el resultado. Jajajjaja_

-Espaolita: Me alegro que te gustara. Genial, ya quiero escuchar a esos 4. xDD Ya era hora de que Britt dejara a Artie.

-Rocio: Holly es genial, de mis personajes preferidos. Y la pareja que hace con Will también es genial.

Yo la primera vez que ví Blame It no oí bien lo que Rachel le dijo a Quinn. Pero al volver a verlo sí lo escuché, y morí en el acto. xDD

-Dhanielle Madonna: Puntos también xD

*Sam es mono, hace buena pareja con Quinn en la serie.

*Sí, RM confirmó que saldría en algún capitulo. Y sí, tiene que ser épico verla intentando algo con Sue. xDDD

*Uno de los capítulos en los que más me reí. Yo morí directamente cuando la escuché decirlo, y obvio que era por Britt y no por Sam. ;D

*Actualizé! –Y tú actualiza también tu fic, que ya lo leí hoy, pero quiero más, así que ya sabes. :B-

*Mátalos, sin problema. xDD Brittana & Faberry son taaan monas. ^^

*A mi Emma me caía bien, pero eligió a Carl antes que a Will, así que ahora que se muera de celos al verlo con Holly. (;

*Yo la escuché de casualidad y me gustó. Sus canciones venían bien al fic y las puse. También es de mis FFs.

*Idas de olla mías xD En realidad no hay detrás de eso, solo que había dejarlo caer, y Santana es una mal pensada. Jajajaj

*Bueno sí, tuve que ponerle motes a todos para que tuviera sensación de realismo. :P

*No diré nada sobre esos dos, aún no sé qué hacer con ellos. xD

-Kaze-in-panke: Sí, en realidad, Finn es estúpido. Santana siempre es tierna con Britt, aunque no lo demuestre. :3 ¿Lemmon? Jajajajaj! Me has leído la mente. :B

-Mery: Me alegro que te guste. Sí, Rachel borracha es todo un espectáculo.

**Disclaimer:** _Glee pertenece a Fox y Ryan Murphy. Sino Brittana y Faberry serían parejas protagonistas. Y Gwyneth Paltrow aparecería en todos los episodios. :3_

**ATENCIÓN: **_Este capítulo contiene lemmon, así que si no les gusta absténganse de leerlo. _Clasificación M.

PD. Si quieren más lemmon, dejen muchos reviews, y quizá se lo conceda... MUAHAHHAH!

* * *

-Fight for this love, Part IX

Kurt caminaba por el parque directo a una cafetería pequeña, pero acogedora. Había quedado con Blaine, su amigo de Dalton. Entró al establecimiento, y se sentó en una mesa cerca de la ventana, contemplando el paisaje, era primavera, por lo que podía ver las flores creciendo ajenas a todo el mundo. Mostrando sus vivos colores, sin miedo a que alguien las odiara por ello. Como le gustaría a él ser una flor. Hermosa, dulce y bella bajo cualquier circunstancia. Pudiendo mostrarse como él era.

Tan ensimismado estaba que no oyó que Blaine ya había llegado, y se había sentado frente a él, trayendo consigo dos cafés.

-Kurt… ¡Kurt! ¿Me estás escuchando? –Le preguntó Blaine- ¡KURT!

El chico por fin se volvió y se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo, un rubor ascendió por sus mejillas.

-Ehh.. Hola Blaine

-Vaya, ya pensaba que me ignorabas. –Sonrió el otro chico-

-¿Qué? ¡Oh no! Yo no podría ignorarte… -Se puso nervioso el Gleek-

-Kurt. Tranquilo. Era una broma. –Rió el de Dalton- Y bueno.. ¿Cómo va por el Glee Club?

-Bueno… Esta mañana, al mediodía, tuvimos una presentación frente a un montón de peces gordos. –Respondió el chico-

-¿Y cómo fue? ¿Qué interpretasteis? –Preguntó Blaine-

-Bien, les encantamos. Brittany cantó dos canciones de Cheryl Cole. Los demás hicimos los coros y bailamos las coreografías. –Contestó Kurt-

-Pues vaya, parece que eso no te ilusiona demasiado. –Observó el más alto-

-Bueno, sí, me alegro por nosotros. Pero… después de la actuación… Azimio y Karofsky aparecieron y… ya sabes… -Dijo tristemente-

-¿Os insultaron de nuevo? Bueno, ya sabes lo que opino sobre eso. Plántales cara, seguramente solo se meten con vosotros por llamar la atención. –Opinó Blaine-

-Lo sé. Pero de verdad que me aterran. Sé que sus inferiores mentes no dan para más. Pero sus puños sí. –Tembló el chico-

-Si vais todo el club en conjunto, no sé si se atreverán a pegaros. –Apoyó el otro chico- _Courage_, Kurt.

-Sí, pero me dio miedo, estuvieron a punto de pegar a Santana López. Y ella es una perra, nadie se mete con ella. Además, ni siquiera mi propio hermano me defendió. –Agachó la cabeza-

-Tranquilo, si alguien se mete contigo, yo estaré allí para defenderte. –Bromeó Blaine, y Kurt deseó que aquello fuese verdad-

Se pasaron el resto de la tarde hablando sobre ellos, sobre New Directions y los Warblers, sobre moda, sobre música… y sobre su orientación sexual.

* * *

Quinn estaba nerviosa, había quedado con Rachel. Se había puesto unos jeans azul claro –Que en realidad eran de Santana-, una blusa blanca con pequeños motivos en negro, una cazadora de cuero negro y unas botas negras con un poco de tacón. Su pelo caía en cascada, suelto y liso. Se había perfilado sus ojos verdes con un poco de delineador negro. Llevaba lista desde 30 minutos antes de que Rachel debía llegar a buscarla a la hora acordada.

Se sentó en la repisa de la ventana y miró a la calle, mordiéndose las uñas, intentaba relajarse, pues tanto estrés no sería bueno para el bebé. La espera se le hizo eterna. 10 minutos, 9 minutos, 8 minutos… _¿Me estás jodiendo? –Pensaba- ¿sólo ha pasado medio minuto?_

Se tumbó en la cama intentando no arrugar su conjunto. Cerró los ojos intentando serenarse.

Un pitido la sacó de su semi-sueño, era un mensaje.

**-¿Bajas ya? –R-**

Quinn miró la hora del móvil. _oopss... Rachel debía de llevar 10 minutos esperándola abajo._

**-¡Enseguida bajo! –Q-**

Quinn salió a toda prisa, bajando las escaleras a punto de caerse debido a sus tacones. Santana gritó desde su habitación:

-¡Quinn por Dios! ¡No te mates antes de llegar a tu cita! –Seguido de una risa-

-¡Tranquila! –Gritó la rubia desde abajo abriendo la puerta de entrada-

La rubia ya más tranquila salió y se dirigió hacia el coche de la morena, que sonreía dentro.

-Rach. –Saludó alegremente la ex porrista- Siento el retraso, me quedé traspuesta.

-No importa. –Sonrió la chica a su lado- Bueno.. ¿Dónde quieres ir?

-A por un helado, si no te importa. Muero por uno. –Se sonrojó la rubia-

-Muy bien, donde la señorita Antojos mande. –Bromeó Rachel-

Quinn sonrió burlonamente y Rach condujo hasta la heladería más cercana. Allí Quinn se compró un helado de tres bolas, el cual casi no podía mantener sin que se le escurriera. Mientras que Rachel se compró uno de frambuesa.

-Vaya, ¿Vas a comerte todo eso? –Silbó Rachel-

-Sí, ¿por? –Cuestionó la rubia-

-Yo pensaba que Sue os mantenía en la más estricta dieta. –Comentó la morena-

-Y así es. Pero como te habrás fijado, yo ya no estoy en las Cheerios. –Sonrió Q- Además, un antojo es un antojo.

-Ya veo, ya. –Sonrió cómplice R-

Estuvieron hablando sobre cosas al azar, Quinn consoló a Rachel sobre Finn y Rach conoció un poco mejor a Q. Y así, su relación de amistad se tornó más fuerte.

Ambas ya se habían terminado sus helados y decidieron pasarse por el GAP, los grandes almacenes de Lima. Rach miró divertida a Q un momento, mientras echaban un vistazo detrás de grandes montones de ropa, y la rubia se dio cuenta.

-¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó la chica-

-Oh… nada… -Sonrió un poco la Diva-

-¿Cómo qué nada? ¿Y entonces por qué me miras así? –Frunció el ceño la rubia-

-¿No puedo mirarte? –Alzó sus cejas Rach-

-Y-yo... ehm.. Sí… -El rubor aumentó en las mejillas de la ex porrista-

-Tranquila Q, es sólo que tienes helado en tu cara. –Rió la morena-

-¡¿Qué? ¿Y por qué no me lo has dicho antes? –El rubor de Quinn iba en aumento-

-Porque estabas muy mona con los labios y la nariz manchada. –Sonrió Rach-

Q no contestó e intentó limpiarse, sin ningún éxito. Así que la morena apartó su mano y le dijo:

-Ven, ya lo hago yo.

Rachel se acercó al cuerpo de la ex Cheerio, notando el calor que despedía, tocando con su abdomen la barriga abultada de la rubia. Poniéndose de puntillas elevó su mano derecha y puso su dedo pulgar sobre los labios de su acompañante, arrastrando así el helado que los manchaba. Haciendo lo propio después con la nariz, para más tarde llevarse el dedo a la boca.

-Vainilla, mi favorito. –Sonrió Rachel-

Q se había quedado sin respiración, el sentir el toque de Rach sobre sus labios y nariz, y tenerla además literalmente pegada a ella la ponían nerviosa. No movió ni un musculo y otro tanto hizo la morena quien tampoco se movió, sin quitar su sonrisa y perdida en el verde más profundo de los ojos de la rubia frente a ella.

Quinn involuntariamente se inclinó un poco hacia delante, anhelando volver a probar esos labios rosados que la llamaban. Rachel por su parte vio el rostro de Q acercarse, pero no hizo nada por apartarse, se sentía hipnotizada por aquellos ojos esmeraldas.

Sus labios estaban a escasos centímetros, ambas podían sentir el aliento de la otra sobre sus labios entreabiertos. Excitándolas.

-Señoritas, ¿Puedo ayudarlas en algo? –Se oyó una voz masculina-

Ambas chicas se separaron como si sus cuerpos quemaran. Buscaron con la mirada a quien las había interrumpido. Y vieron doblar la esquina a un chico de unos veintipocos años, moreno cobrizo, sonrisa de anuncio dental y brillantes ojos marrones chocolate. El chico les sonrió, esperando una respuesta.

-No, no. –Dijo Rachel quien tenía sus mejillas rosadas aún- Sólo estábamos mirando.

-Oh, ¿y qué miraban? –Preguntó- Quizá pueda ayudarles.

-No. –Volvió a decir molesta Rachel-

El chico frunció el ceño hacia la morena para después dirigirse a la rubia.

-Y usted señorita, ¿Necesita de mi ayuda? –Guiñó un ojo-

_-¿Está coqueteando conmigo? –Se preguntó mentalmente Quinn-_

_-¿Está coqueteando con ella? –Se dijo mentalmente Rach-_

-E-eeh... No. Mi "amiga" –Recalcó la palabra- y yo nos apañamos solas. Pero gracias.

El chico lejos de rendirse, siguió:

-Yo creo que a usted le quedaría bien esta camiseta, con estos jeans y alguna de aquellas botas. Realzarían su ya más que notable figura. –Le sonrió coquetamente el chico, cogiendo las prendas que tenía cerca- Por cierto, mí nombre es Jackson.

Quinn no pudo evitar sonrojarse y Rachel abrió la boca sorprendida.

_-¿Este imbécil está coqueteando con MI Quinn? –Pensó hecha una furia- Espera, ¿He dicho MI Quinn? – ¡Pero en qué coño estás pensando Berry!- Ella es sólo mi amiga, y además yo quiero a Finn. –Intentó reprenderse mentalmente la morena- Además, ella con lo guapa que es podría tener a cualquiera, no se fijaría en mi… -Admitió alicaída-_

Q que seguía ignorando al dependiente guapo miró a Rachel, quien lucía alicaída, así que decidió sacarla de allí. La tomó de la mano y tiró de ella a la salida. Rachel no opuso resistencia y tampoco miró a Quinn a los ojos.

La rubia preocupada la llevó al primer banco que encontró y la miró buscando sus ojos.

-Rach, ¿estás bien? –Preguntó-

La chica a su lado no contestó, ni siquiera la miró.

-Oye, soy tu amiga, puedes contármelo. –Sugirió la rubia-

-No pasa nada… -Susurró la morena-

-¿No? ¿Y entonces por qué no me miras? –Cuestionó dolida-

Rachel subió sus ojos y los conectó con los de Q, y añadió susurrando:

-¿T-te importa… venir conmigo a casa? No quiero pasarme la tarde sola.

-Claro que no me importa. –Le besó la mejilla cariñosamente-

Ambas se dirigieron al coche de la morena para dirigirse a su casa.

* * *

Santana y Brittany se encontraban en la habitación de la primera, sobre su cama, abrazadas. Susurrando.

-San, ¿De verdad qué Q ha quedado con Rachel? –Preguntaba la rubia-

-Sí, y no me preguntes cómo pero Q está enamorada de Berry. –Dijo la morena poniendo cara de asco-

-Yo creo que Rachel es sexy. –Añadió Britt dejando boquiabierta a Santana- Pero tú lo eres más. –Ganándose un beso de San-

Estuvieron cuchicheando sobre el tema un rato más, hasta que el sonido de un motor se empezó a escuchar cerca de la casa, y un bocinazo se escuchó también. Santana se levantó y se asomó por la ventana, era Berry con su auto. Britt se colocó a su lado, rodeando su cintura, observando a ver si veían salir a Q. Cosa que no ocurrió.

Pasaron los minutos y Q seguía sin salir, San ya estaba dispuesta a salir hacía el cuarto de su amiga para sacarla arrastras de allí. Cuando se escucharon unos tacones por el pasillo, y de repente, un tropiezo. Haciendo crujir la barandilla de las escaleras debido al peso.

Santana gritó sabiendo que la rubia podía escucharla:

-¡Quinn por Dios! ¡No te mates antes de llegar a tu cita! –Largando una risa-

-¡Tranquila! –Se escuchó en respuesta, haciendo sonreír a la latina-

Britt llamó a San para que viera como Q se reunía con Berry. Tras dejar de verse el auto de Rachel, la morena se acomodó en su cama, esperando que B se le uniera. Pero no fue así, la rubia hizo un puchero al que era imposible resistirse.

-Veamos una peli. –Pidió-

-Está bien… -Suspiró la otra chica- ¿Qué película quieres ver?

-¡Los 101 Dálmatas! –Exclamó Britt entusiasmada-

-Bien, búscala –Dijo señalando un montón sólo de películas de Disney. Y no es que a San le gustaran, es que las tenía sólo como colección para tener a su chica feliz- y tráemela.

Britt encontró en seguida la película y se la dio a Santana quien la puso en el reproductor. Tras darle al Play, la latina se acomodó en su cama, con B abrazándola por la cintura, inmersa en la peli.

De vez en cuando Britt gritaba o se emocionaba como si estuviera dentro de la película, haciendo a Santana reír. Tras finalizar la peli, B aplaudió, realmente Los 101 Dálmatas era de sus películas preferidas. Aquello hacía a San besarle la mejilla cariñosamente, le encantaba verla feliz.

(Suena "Who owns my heart?" – Miley Cyrus)

/ .com/watch?v=iVbQxC2c3-8 /

La latina volvió a tumbarse en su cama, y Britt se colocó sobre ella, lamiendo casualmente el cuello de la morena. Inocentemente, la rubia pasó sus uñas por el abdomen firme de la latina, haciendo a esta gruñir placenteramente.

La más alta dejó besos sobre la mandíbula de la morena, bajando por su cuello, para volver a subir y besarla apasionadamente. Sus lenguas enzarzadas en una pelea por el control sobre la otra. Santana mordió su labio inferior, recibiendo un gemido de la rubia que se perdió en su garganta. Las manos volaban sobre sus cuerpos, abarcando todo lo que podían. La latina dejó de besar a su chica y bajó por su cuello, succionando el punto sensible del pulso. San coló sus manos bajo la parte de arriba del uniforme de Cheerio de Britt, quien gimió al notar las uñas de su chica en su abdomen. Rápidamente la parte de arriba de la rubia desapareció y quedó olvidada en alguna parte de la habitación, donde la temperatura comenzaba a elevarse. Santana también hizo desaparecer la parte de abajo del uniforme, dejando a la chica frente a ella en ropa interior negra. –Sexy –Murmuró la latina relamiéndose los labios. Brittany en el despiste momentáneo de San, invirtió los papeles, ella se situó encima, besando a la morena y quitando su uniforme completo de Cheerio. Dejando a la luz la piel color caramelo y un corpiño rojo muy sexy. Sin miramientos, Britt lamió el pecho de Santana, viajando hacia abajo con su lengua. Llegando al valle de sus pechos, y lamiéndolos sobre el corpiño. Sus dedos hábiles hicieron desaparecer en un momento el corpiño, y su juguetona lengua lamió los pezones ya estimulados de la latina, consiguiendo que gemidos salieran de sus labios. Tras estimular un rato más los pezones de la morena, bajó con su lengua por los abdominales marcados de Santana, sin dejar de masajear sus pechos con sus manos. Britt para calentar más a la latina, mordió su pelvis juguetonamente y con sus dientes sujetó la fina cuerda del tanga rojo y comenzó a bajarlo sensualmente, aquello volvió loca a la morena, que rezaba a Dios porque Brittany se diera prisa. En cuanto B le hubo quitado el tanga y volvió a poner su cuerpo sobre el caliente de la latina, esta invirtió de nuevo sus posiciones, sonriendo malvadamente a la rubia. Santana lamió los pechos sobre la tela de B, excitándola. Sus dedos desabrocharon el sujetador negro, lanzándolo a Dios sabe dónde. Sus manos comenzaron a masajear sus pechos, mientras que ella mordía la clavícula de la rubia, dejándole una bonita marca, haciendo lo mismo en su cuello. Aquello hizo gemir fuertemente a la holandesa, que clavó sus uñas en la parte baja de la espalda de la latina. Volvieron a besarse, y San terminó de desvestir a su chica finalmente. Le susurró lascivamente en su oído: -Estás tan mojada… -para después morderle el lóbulo. Aquello sólo consiguió excitar más aún a la rubia, que se restregó más contra la latina. -_So come on baby, keep provoking me. Keep on roping me, like a rodeo. __Baby pulls me close!_ –Gimió Britt contra el oído de la morena, excitándola más.

La mano de la morena descendió peligrosamente, acariciando la cara interna de los muslos de la rubia, quien movió sus caderas hacia arriba, en busca del toque más profundo de la latina. Sonriendo, Santana se dejó caer hacia abajo, rozando con su cuerpo todo el cuerpo de su acompañante. Lamió los muslos de su chica, y luego lamió el sexo de la rubia, quien gimió al contacto y movió sus caderas para más.

Hundió su lengua en él, pillando por sorpresa a la holandesa, que movió sus caderas rápidamente. La latina siguió trabajando entre las piernas de la rubia y con sus dedos estimulaba su clítoris. Gemidos se escuchaban por toda la casa. Britt se movió para tener mejor posición, y tiró de Santana en un ardiente beso. Teniendo a San, en mejor posición, introdujo dos dedos dentro de ella, haciendo gemir a la latina sobre su boca. La morena, lejos de quedarse atrás introdujo también dos dedos dentro de ella. Ambas se retorcían sobre los dedos de la otra, cada vez más rápido. Los gemidos aumentando. -¡Ven conmigo! –Gritó agudamente Britt, quien recibió un beso de Santana. Las dos estaban al límite, podían sentir como las paredes apretaban sus respectivos dedos dentro de su pareja, indicando que iban a llegar en cualquier momento. Siguieron así unos minutos, incluyendo más dedos, y más velocidad. Hasta que un grito animal en conjunto resonó por toda la casa. Ambas fueron disminuyendo la velocidad, hasta que cayeron abrazadas sobre la cama. Sus cuerpos aún vibrando por el éxtasis.

Britt escondió su rostro en el cuello de Santana, y le dijo:

-Te amo, San.

-Yo también, B. –Comentó asombrando a la rubia-

* * *

El Glee Club se encontraba en la sala del coro, esperando a que la Srta. Holliday llegara. Esa tarde tenían una –otra- presentación, pero esta vez frente a todo el instituto. Cosa que no les gustaba en absoluto.

Escucharon unas risas provenientes del pasillo, para segundos más tarde aparecer por la puerta Holly Holliday & Will Schuester muy sonrientes.

-Mirar esos dos, seguro que han tenido tema. –Dijo pícaramente Santana en un susurro para el resto del grupo-

-Pues como tú con Britt –Respondió Kurt señalando el visible chupetón en el cuello de la bailarina-

Santana se limitó a sonreír, en realidad, Brittany no llevaba sólo una marca en el cuello, tenía otro más íntimo –el cual sólo Santana tendría el honor de ver- en su clavícula, sin contar algún que otro arañazo no intencionado.

-Bueno clase –Anunció Holly- El señor Schue ha vuelto.

Todos aplaudieron sonrientes. Y el Sr. Schuester anunció:

-Bien chicos, ahora tenemos que ponernos a ensayar las canciones de esta tarde. Quizá aún haya alguna canción de Journey que no hayamos hecho.

Todos soltaron un suspiro de resignación. Pero la Srta. Holliday llegó al rescate:

-Will, creo que deberías dejar que canten lo que ellos quieran.

-Sí, pero yo creo que Journey es una buena elección. –Intentó defender Schuester-

-Sí, esa es tu elección. Veamos la de los chicos. –Sonrió la rubia más mayor- ¿Queréis a Journey o preferís algo más actual?

Un gran ¡ACTUAL! Se escuchó en la sala, y Will tuvo que admitir su derrota.

-Bueno, ¿alguna sugerencia? –Preguntó el profesor-

-Yo quiero cantar "Vanity" de Christina Aguilera. –Opinó Santana-

-¡Genial! –Dijo esta vez Holly- ¿alguien más quiere proponer algo?

-Yo "Firework" de Katy Perry. –Apuntó Rachel, que por fin abrió la boca. Cosa que no había hecho en todo el día.-

-Bien, empecemos a ensayar. –Mandó Will, quien se puso enseguida a comentar algo con Holly-

Todos volvieron a dispersarse y comenzar a ensayar. Bueno, más bien a comentar.

* * *

Asamblea escolar del William McKinley High School

Bueno, queridos alumnos y alumnas con todos vosotros el Glee Club, ¡New Directions! –Anunció Figgins como la tarde anterior-

La gran mayoría de alumnos abuchearon la salida de New Directions, espoleados por Sue Sylvester, despotricando contra Schuester y su grupo de 'losers'.

La música comenzó a sonar.

/ .com/watch?v=y_ckmEK5sug&feature=related /

_You just gotta ignite, the light, and let it shine  
Just own the night like the 4th of July  
'Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on, show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"  
As you shoot across the skyyy.  
Baby, you're a firework  
Come on, let your colors burst  
Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh"  
You're gonna leave 'em falling down, down, down.  
Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon  
It's always been inside of you, you, you  
And now it's time to let it through, through,through._

Rachel Berry apareció sobre el escenario vestida con un vestido rosa chillón. Típico de Berry. Comenzó a cantar, en el centro del escenario. Su voz fuerte y clara resonaba por todo el lugar. En una parte de la canción echó a andar por el escenario, moviéndose de lado a lado. Sus compañeros aparecían y desaparecían con pequeños fuegos artificiales. Mike Chang y Brittany Pierce volvieron a demostrar porque son los mejores bailarines. Rachel entonó las notas más altas, haciendo una magnífica versión del tema. Al terminar la canción, que aún interpretada magistralmente, nadie aplaudió o mostró algún interés. Así que Figgins tuvo que pedir aplausos, y los alumnos aplaudieron de mala gana. New Directions se retiró.

Otra canción comenzó a sonar.

/ .com/watch?v=TCLaoa8w5cw - Amo esta canción, es tan Santana. :P /

_Every day I see myself I love me even more (it's me I adore).  
Ain't nobody got shit on me; I'm the best for sure.  
V is for vanity, every time I __look at me__  
I turn myself on, yeah  
I turn myself on, yeah  
V is for vanity, thank you mom and __daddy__ 'cause  
I turn myself on, yeah  
I turn myself on (get into it)_

Santana López apareció en el escenario, enfundada en un body negro, con un pronunciado escote y un cinturón dorado. El body dejaba al descubierto sus sexys piernas. Unas botas negras de tacón le llegaban hasta la rodilla. Su pelo negro caía largo y suelto por sus hombros. Sus ojos marrones perfectamente maquillados.

Comenzó a cantar, con ese aire de prepotencia característico de Santana, además de que la canción le venía como anillo al dedo.

La latina se movía con movimientos sexys por el escenario, restregándose contra Britt o cualquier otro compañero, solo para calentar al personal. De vez en cuando todos cantaban en los coros. Escenificaban perfectamente y sin inhibiciones la letra de la canción. Sin abandonar en sus rostros sonrisas de prepotencia. Demostrando que ellos no eran unos perdedores, ellos eran mejor que cualquiera.

Santana cantó la última línea: _Let us not forget, who owns the throne._

Y sonrió descaradamente a todos los alumnos. Quienes aplaudieron solo por el hecho de ver la sexy coreografía.

* * *

-San, me ha puesto mucho tú canción. –Ronroneó Britt en el oído de la morena-

-¿Sí? –Levantó su ceja pícaramente Santana-

-Ahá. –Susurró la rubia mientras mordisqueaba el lóbulo de la latina-

Santana si perder el tiempo cogió a Brittany de la mano y se dirigió lo más rápido a algún sitio vacío.

* * *

-Rachel, ¡Rachel! Oye, escúchame. –Intentó alcanzarla Quinn-

-¿Qué quieres? –Se volvió Rachel mirándola a los ojos dolida-

-Lo siento. Siento lo que pasó ayer. –Se disculpó Q-

-No Quinn, yo confié en ti… y me traicionaste. –Susurró gélidamente la morena, mientras una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla-

* * *

_Gracias por leer! ^^ Dejar un review._

_¿Por qué está molesta Rachel? ¿Qué pasó en su casa entre Quinn y ella? ¿Qué fue de la cita de Will y Holly? ¿Y la de Mercedes y Puck?_

_Seguid atentos/as y lo descubriréis. :P_


	10. Chapter 10

_Gente! He vuelto. xDD Sé qué vais a querer arrancarme la cabeza por tardar tanto, pero me quedé sin inspiración y además tenía que estudiar muchísimo –Realmente aún tengo xD-._

_Iba a poneros drama por todos lados, pero me apiadé y puse lemmon Brittana, el cual creo que me quedó más largo de lo que quería. xDDDD_

**-Judith92:** Jajajajaj me alegro que te gustara el lemmon, en este cap. también hay. Y también se desvela que pasó entre R y Q. Gracias por leer!

**-Kaze-in-panke:** Es que Rachel es Rachel, siempre anda cabreada por algo. ¿Te gustó el lemmon? Pues en este cap. se ve lo que pasa entre Santana y Britt en un sitio vacío.. Jajjajaj. Gracias por leer. ^^

**-Rocio:** Lo siento si has muerto en la espera, pero ya he vuelto. xDDD Serán felices en un futuro, tranquila.

**-Dhanielle Madonna:** Gracias! Jjajajaj. Sí, miro el Tumblr regularmente, amo como piensan por allí. Te vuelvo a decir, actualiza tu fic, que me dejas con las ganas de saber que pasará.

**-SophiaHedlundAgron:** Gracias.(: Espero que también te guste este cap.

**-Sinead:** Aquí tienes más. :D Gracias! ^^

**Disclaimer: **_Glee pertenece a Ryan Murphy y Fox._

SPOILERS DE 2x15 "Sexy": ¿Vieron el cap? Dios, amo a Gwyneth, su personaje es jodidamente bueno. Ya era hora de que Will tuviera una pareja a su altura. ^^ En Tumblr se anunciaba una inminente amistad Faberry, pero luego en el capítulo no eran amigas, se siguen odiando. :( Odio a Quinn y a Finn ahora mismo, quiero que sufran! Quiero ver el Samchel que se rumorea por Tumblr. MUAAHAHA! Y para terminar, OMGlee! Amé a Santana, yo sabía que tenía corazón, y Britt se lo rompió al rechazarla por Artie. :'( En ese momento quise abrazarla y matar a Artie y así espabilar a Britt-Britt. Espero que Ryan "El Troll" Murphy no nos deje sin el deseado Brittana. D: También amé la performance de Landslide. *-*

Estoy enamorada de Naya y de Dianna ahora mismo.

./tumblr_lhz8q4RAuL1qg8qoxo1_

& de Chord también.

./tumblr_lhzsj1dcg41qahruio1_

**AVISO. **Este capítulo contiene lemmon, por lo que está clasificado como Rated M. Avisados quedáis.

* * *

-Fight for this love, Part X

-¿Will? –Una voz femenina preguntó-

-Estoy aquí. –Respondió Schuester desde la vacía sala del coro-

-Hmm… -Pronunció Holly Holliday mientras se acercaba a él- Sobre lo del otro día…

-Oh… Eso… N-no… E-eh... Estábamos borrachos y… -Intentó explicar su actitud Will-

-Lo sé. Pero… yo no me arrepiento. Digamos que el alcohol solo fue un empujoncito a hacer algo que no sabía cómo enfrentar. –Sonrió la rubia-

_-Flashback-_

_Holly y Will estaban apoyados en la barra de un pequeño pub del lugar, iban un poco bebidos, pero siguieron tomando algo mientras se reían por cualquier cosa; por muy insignificante que fuera._

_-Holly… -Sonrió él alcoholizado- Hmm.. Tienes el pelo taaan rubio y tan sexy… -Rió al acabar la frase-_

_-Umm.. Lo sé. –Rió ella también- Y tú-tú pelo también es muy sexy… Pero, OH MY GOD! ¡No es rubio! –Abrió sus ojos exageradamente Holly al darse cuenta de ese pequeño detalle-_

_-Aham… Oye… ¿Bailamos? –Pidió Will con la permanente sonrisa-_

_-Claro… -Afirmó la rubia quien se tambaleaba un poco sobre sus tacones debido al alcohol en sangre-_

_Ambos se subieron al escenario y la canción "Kiss" en tango comenzó a sonar. Will vestido completamente de negro, muy elegante, con unos pantalones negros, camisa negra y tirantes a juego también; Holly por otro lado lucía un corto vestido de fiesta negro y una flor rojo coronando la parte derecha del largo pelo rubio de la sustituta. Ambos la bailaron y la cantaron bastante decente para su considerable estado de ebriedad. _

_-¡Whoaaa! –Gritó Holly al bajar- Ha sido épico._

_-Siii. –Comentó asintiendo Will- Oye, ¿quieres otra copa?_

_-Naaah. Es tarde chico sexy, mañana además hay clase… -Rechazó Holly-_

_-Umm.. Venga, ¿y si la tomamos en mi casa? –Intentó convencer Mr. Schue-_

_-Uuuum… vale, está bien. Pero solo una. –Sonrió la sustituta-_

_Ambos fueron al piso de Will, donde siguieron riéndose con otra cerveza, cada vez más juntos. Al final de la noche ambos estaban muy borrachos, Holly descansaba apoyada sobre el pecho del profesor._

_-Holly… Holly. Venga, despierta, es tarde. –Intentó despejarla Will-_

_-¿Will? Eres tan sexy. –Sonrió mirándole a los ojos y acercándose a él-_

_La sustituta acercó a su rostro y lo besó. Después de varios besos más se dirigieron al cuarto de Schuester, y como era inevitable ambos acabaron en la cama._

_A la mañana siguiente, aún con la resaca, la vergüenza era notable en ambos. Así que decidieron hacer como que no pasaba nada, que todo era culpa del alcohol._

_-Fin del Flashback-_

-Entonces… Genial, porque yo tampoco me arrepiento. –Dijo Schuester sonriendo, siendo correspondido por la sustituta, que se acercó a él-

-Por tanto… ¿ahora estamos saliendo? –Susurró Holly mientras con un dedo acariciaba distraídamente el pecho del profesor-

-Estamos saliendo. –Corroboró Will con una sonrisa mientras la Srta. Holliday se inclinaba y lo besaba-

-¡WILLIAM SCHUESTER! Tu asqueroso pelo grasiento me da más asco ahora, encima tengo que ver por la escuela tus declaraciones de adolescente con la sustituta. –Ladró desde la puerta Sue Sylvester- Tengo que hablar contigo sobre tu Glee Club lleno de perdedores.

-Ahora iré Sue… -suspiró Will y se acercó a Holly robándole un beso antes de irse-

-Adiós chico sexy –Le guiñó el ojo la rubia-

* * *

-Mercedes, ¿Volveremos a salir como la otra noche? –Sonrió seductoramente Puck-

-Humm… No sé… Quizás. –Respondió la morena-

-¿Quizás? Vamos nena, no me digas que no te divertiste con Puckzilla. –Sonrió egocéntricamente el chico-

-Mira, si tú crees que ir a Breadstix y después de cenar irte corriendo para que no te pillen al no haber pagado es divertido, puedes ir tu solo. ¡Madura Puckerman! –Le echó en cara Mercedes- Y si no te gusta vete con cualquiera de las porristas.

-Oye, oye… Y-yo… -Se quedó sin habla, normalmente las chicas no lo rechazaban, a excepción de Santana y Quinn.-

-Bien, Puckerman, cuando hayas madurado llámame. –Dijo la chica y se fue por el pasillo a su próxima clase-

* * *

-Mierda, mierda, mierda… -Susurraba repetidamente Quinn mientras se dejaba caer contra su taquilla- La he cagado con Rachel.

_Flashback_

_Rachel y Quinn se dirigían a casa de la primera a terminar de pasar la tarde allí. Cuando llegaron ambas iban en silencio, sumidas en sus pensamientos, caminando como si fueran robots. Entraron a la habitación de la morena, y Quinn no pudo evitar sonreír al ver todos los pósters de Broadway, toda la habitación adorablemente rosa con estrellas doradas, y sobretodo el perfume de Rach por todo el cuarto._

_-¿Qué te parece? –Preguntó la morena observando a su acompañante mientras se sentaba en su cama-_

_-Se nota que es tu habitación. Tiene tu toque personal. –Sonrió Q mirándola- Me gusta._

_-Me alegro. –Le devolvió la sonrisa, dejándose caer sobre su cama- Y… ¿Cómo va tu embarazo? Deberías sentarte. –Dijo rápidamente reparando en el estado de su amiga-_

_-Tranquila, estoy bien. –Rió Quinn sentándose junto a Rach que estaba tirada sobre la cama- Mi embarazo va bien, dentro de menos de un mes daré a luz por fin._

_-¿Tienes ya un nombre? –Preguntó de nuevo la morena-_

_-No… -Se sonrojó Quinn- Me gusta Beth, pero no sé si ponerle ese u otro…_

_-Lo que tú elijas estará bien. –La animó Rachel pasándole un brazo por sus hombros- Tú vas a tener a Beth… -Dijo acariciándole la barriga- pero yo… mírame, estoy hecha una mierda… Finn está enfadado y yo ni siquiera puedo sentirme un poco culpable… -Se lamentó-_

_-Oh vamos Rachel, Finn no se merece que llores por él –La miró intensamente la rubia- Fue un tonto y se despreció. _

_-N-no… te equivocas Quinn, yo sé que él me quiere, lo llamaré y le pediré perdón y volveremos a ser los líderes del Glee Club. –Sonrió mientras se estiraba a por su móvil-_

_-Rach, no te engañes, tú sabes que no sientes lo que dices. –Intentó hacerla entrar en razón-_

_-No, Quinn, yo sé que sigo queriendo a Finn, tú eres la que se equivoca. –Rechazó la morena la mano de Q-_

_-Vamos Rachel… Finn no te comprende, te hiere sin proponérselo porque él es así, tú lo sabes. Él no te hace bien. –Siguió en sus trece la rubia-_

_-Quinn… ¿Por qué te parece tan mal qué esté con Finn? –La encaró Rach-_

_-Quiero lo mejor para ti, y Finn no lo es. –Admitió la embarazada-_

_-Te equivocas, y… ¿no será que te arrepientes de que vuestra relación acabase de esa forma? –Dijo gélidamente la morena, algo enfadada ya-_

_-¿Q-Qué? –La cara de Q era todo un poema, y como no, saco su lado de jefa de las porristas, su antiguo yo- Mira ManHands, yo no quiero a Finn, y bien, tampoco voy a preocuparme por ti. Volverás a irte con el estúpido de Finn y él volverá a herirte. Te lo tendrás merecido. –Usó su voz fría-_

_-Finn y yo seremos de nuevo los líderes del Glee Club, y ganaremos las Regionales. Seremos héroes. –Los ojos de Rach brillaron- Y lo haremos juntos siendo felices, algo que tú nunca serás Quinn._

_-¿Crees qué Finnesa está enamorado de ti? ¿Qué te elegiría a ti antes qué a otra? Comprobémoslo. –Sacó su móvil la rubia, llamando a Hudson-_

_-¿Sí? –Se oyó su voz a través del aparato-_

_-Finn. –Respondió Q- Quiero hacerte una pregunta._

_-¿Quinn? ¿Pasa algo? –Preguntó intrigado-_

_-Finn, he hecho una apuesta con Santana a que si tuvieras que elegir una chica del Glee Club para ser tú pareja, ¿Cuál sería? –Cuestionó estratégicamente mirando a Rach-_

_-Esto... Yo… No lo sé… -Se puso nervioso el QB-_

_-Mira, si tuvieras que elegir entre tus dos ex novias, ¿A quién elegirías, a mí o a Rachel? –Sonrió mientras preguntaba maliciosamente la rubia-_

_-Ehhh… No lo tengo claro… Rachel, realmente la quiero, pero más como una amiga que como novia, tú sabes, puede llegar a ser muy pesada, pero en el fondo la quiero… Y tú.. Nuestra relación fue algo raro, te acostaste con Puck, sí… pero yo te quería, y no es que haya podido olvidarte que digamos… Además, ese beso del otro día, vi fuegos artificiales, tú sabes lo que yo siento… -Expresó el chico-_

_-Oh, entonces creo que he ganado la apuesta. Gracias Finn. –Colgó la rubia la llamada-_

_-No-no puede ser… -Rachel tenía los ojos vidriosos, se sentía traicionado por Finn, y también por Quinn- _

_-Te lo dije. Saldrías herida respecto a Finn. –Movió su ceja la rubia, levantándose de la cama de la morena-_

_-Quinn, vete de mi casa. –Pidió con un hilo de voz, mientras lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas- Por favor, vete._

_La rubia abandonó la habitación con gesto altivo, pero en cuanto oyó la puerta cerrarse tras su espalda se derrumbó, todo su mundo se vino abajo en un momento. Y lágrimas rebeldes caían por sus blancas mejillas, como también lo hacían por las de Rachel, por su culpa. Había herido cruelmente a su amor, y todo porque no pensaba antes de hacer las cosas, era una perra fría. Ahora ya nunca tendría a Rach a su lado. Y Quinn lo sabía. Así que antes de abandonar la casa de los Berry susurró contra la puerta de su amor:_

_-Rachel, lo siento tanto, soy una imbécil. –Deseó que la morena la hubiese escuchado-_

_Fin del Flashback_

-Soy una maldita perra sin corazón. –Volvió a insultarse a sí misma Quinn, con la espalda apoyada sobre las taquillas de un solitario pasillo, llorando-

* * *

Santana arrastraba a Brittany por el instituto en busca de algún lugar vacío, pues la rubia le había proporcionado un insoportable calentón a la latina. Ella sabía que podrían pillarlas, pero no le importaba. La morena se dirigió a los baños de mujeres, rezando porque no hubiera nadie allí; nada más entrar se dirigió al primer cubículo con la bailarina entre sus brazos, soldada a su cuello.

-Hmmm… -Gimió la latina que estaba aprisionada contra la puerta por el cuerpo de su novia mientras esta le besaba el cuello con desesperación- Britt…

-Hum? –Respondió la rubia que seguía más interesada en el cuerpo de la latina que en escucharla-

Santana no respondió, pero intercambió sus papeles. Empotró a Brittany contra la puerta y comenzando a besarla apasionadamente, notando como el calor dentro de ella cada vez era más grande. Ambas siguieron besándose como si no hubiera mañana, hasta que a San le sobraban ya las ropas, y le arrancó el body negro que vestía la rubia, dejándola en ropa interior de encaje negra, haciendo a la latina relamerse los labios. Britt también se deshizo del body negro de lentejuelas que tan bien le quedaba a la morena, dejándola también en ropa interior. Santana mordió el cuello de de la rubia, haciéndola gemir. Deslizó sus manos por su espalda y desabrochó su sujetador. Se entretuvo dando cariño a los pechos de su chica, hasta que decidió que era hora de seguir deshaciéndose del resto de la ropa interior. Con un movimiento habilidoso hizo desaparecer el tanga de Britt, y esta arrancó –no literalmente- la ropa interior a la latina. Con un movimiento la rubia empujó a la morena sobre el váter, sentándola y colocándose ella encima; haciendo que sus centros se tocaran. Cuando Santana notó esto comenzó a frotar sus caderas contra las de la otra chica, provocando una dulce fricción.

Brittany se entretuvo besando y mordisqueando los pechos de la morena que sólo gemía incontrolablemente. El vaivén de sus cuerpos era cada vez más rápido y con más insistencia, de haber podido sus cuerpos se habrían fusionado en uno solo. Ambas gemían juntas, en perfecta sincronía. Santana de vez en cuando besaba a Britt o le prestaba cualquier tipo de cariño a su cuerpo.

Ambas chicas estaban muy excitadas ya, y la dulce fricción era cada vez más rápida, sabían que iban a venir de un momento a otro, pero Brittany se levantó del regazo de San y esta gruñó al perder el contacto. La rubia volvió a besarla tras mostrar su sonrisa pícara, y bajó hasta las piernas de la latina, las cuales besó dulcemente, para después dejar un beso en el centro de la morena, quién movió sus caderas en el toque. La bailarina penetró con su lengua a Santana que gimió al notar lo buena que era su compañera. Britt movía su lengua dentro de la latina con gran maestría, y la morena hundía sus dedos entre los sedosos pelos rubios de su chica, indicándole que necesitaba más. Así que Brittany comenzó a mover su maestra lengua cada vez más rápido mientras que también estimulaba el clítoris de la chica frente a ella. Santana movía sus caderas acoplándose al ritmo marcado por la lengua de la rubia, hasta que se vino sobre la boca de la chica de ojos azules, que sonrío.

-Ven aquí –Pidió Santana, mientras la besaba notando su sabor en los labios de su chica- Hmm… eres increíble.

-Lo sé, San. –Sonrió cariñosa Britt-

-¿Sabes qué? Quiero la revancha… -Dijo la latina comenzando a besar a la bailarina, mientras la hacía levantarse y la llevaba contra la puerta-

Santana comenzó a besar a Brittany, siguiendo por la línea de su mandíbula y su cuello. La rubia solo podía llegar a gemir, y la morena se encargaba de prestar atención y cariños a su cuerpo. Las manos volaban sobre sus cuerpos, al igual que sus labios, que recorrían cada centímetro de piel. La Cheerio de ojos azules enrolló sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de su novia, que la sujetó aún más contra la puerta, para no caerse. San bajo sus labios por el cuello de la rubia, mientras que sus manos recorrían las largas piernas. La latina besó y mordisqueó el abdomen de la bailarina, mientras que hundía dos dedos dentro del cuerpo de su chica, haciéndola gemir y mover sus caderas. Santana movió sus dedos más rápido añadiendo presión y Britt se acopló con sus caderas al ritmo que marcaban los hábiles dedos de la latina. Tras unas cuantas embestidas más por parte de la morena y la rubia acabó viniendo sobre ella. Santana sujetó el cuerpo de la bailarina mientras se recuperaba del éxtasis.

-San, te quiero. –La abrazó cariñosamente-

-Y yo a ti, Britt-Britt. –Le sonrió la latina, mientras salían del baño-

* * *

El Glee Club estaba reunido por petición de Mr. Schue, según él era importante; también se encontraba allí la sustituta Holly Holliday.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa? –Preguntó Finn, que parecía molesto-

-No lo sé –Respondió Holly- Will me ha dicho que era una reunión urgente-

-Genial… -Suspiró Santana-

-¿Qué os parece si cantamos algo? –Movió sus cejas la sustituta-

-¿Cómo qué? –Preguntó Quinn-

-Ahora veréis, ¡Dale! –Pidió la rubia más mayor-

/ .com/watch?v=qwS41jY8hXw&feature=feedlik /

Las guitarras de "Do you wanna touch me?" de la gran Joan Jett & the Blackhearts comenzó a sonar. Holly cogió una silla y comenzó a cantar mientras se sentaba en ella y hacía un gesto para que Britt y Santana se unieran a ella. Las tres hacían movimientos insinuantes, como la canción decía. Comenzaron a desabrochar sus chaquetas, insinuantemente, mientras todo el Glee Club aplaudía. Will Schuester apareció en la puerta, abriendo sus ojos de sorpresa al encontrarse a los chicos y a Holly cantando aquella canción. La rubia más mayor caminó hacia Schuester y abrió su chaqueta justo al pasar frente a él, dejándolo aún más pasmado de lo que estaba. La señorita Holliday hizo a todos levantarse y empezaron a bailar por toda el aula, ante la mirada reprobatoria de Will, la triste de Quinn y la enfadada de Rachel.

Holly cantó el estribillo de la canción frente al profesor de español, "_Do you wanna touch? Hey! Do you wanna touch me now? Where? There? Yeah! Oh Yeah!", _ante la cara de asombro del profesor.

La sustitua volvió a bailar entre los chicos del Club y sacó a bailar a Rachel y a Quinn, quienes seguían sentadas. La canción terminó y todos aplaudieron extasiados, para después mirar a Mr. Schue, para saber el por qué estaban ahí.

-Bien chicos, os he llamado porque he tenido que hablar con Sue. –Comenzó Will-

-¿Qué es lo que pasa? –Preguntaron Britt y Santana, pues ambas estaban en las Cheerios-

-Sue ha hecho que las Cheerios compitan al mismo tiempo que nosotros, por lo que vosotras dos y tu Quinn tengáis que perderos una de las dos competiciones. –Dijo Mr. Schue-

Un murmullo se extendió por la sala, y todas las miradas se centraron en Brittany, Santana y sorpresivamente en Quinn, ya que esta última había dejado las porristas.

-Y eso no es todo. –Volvió a intervenir Will- Sue también es la nueva directora de Aural Intensity, uno de vuestros rivales en las Regionales.

-Vaya, parece que quiere destruiros de verdad. –Opinó Holly poniendo cara de circunstancias-

-Bueno chicos, reflexionad sobre todo esto, nos vemos mañana. –Disolvió la reunión el profesor dando una palmada-

Todos se fueron dejando solos a Will y Holly; todos comentaban las nuevas noticias, sobretodo miraban hacía las tres porristas, bueno, dos y una ex porrista, intentando averiguar cuál sería su decisión; si dejar plantada a Sue y sus porristas, perdiendo su posición social en el McKinley o dejando plantado al Glee Club, perdiendo la amistad de todos los integrantes del Club.

* * *

_Gracias por leer. ^^ Dejen un review o Santana llorará como lo hizo en "Sexy"._


	11. Chapter 11

_Gente! ^^ Siento el retraso de nuevo. Aquí os traigo otro capítulo, espero que os guste. Por cierto, aviso, tiene mucho drama xDD_

_No me matéis por esto. –Carita de cachorrito-_

_Por cierto, amo a la Britts que demuestra que no es tonta. *-*_

**-Kaze-in-panke:** Por ahora no tengo pensado poner el lemmon Faberry –ni Brittana MUAHHAHAH!- Bueno, es obvio que están hechas la una para la otra. Tienes razón. xDD

**-Dhanielle Madonna: **Gracias. ^^ Hasta dentro de varios capítulos no volverá a haber lemmon. :P Y una última cosa, ACTUALIZA! :B

**-Rocio: **Lo sé, me demoré demasiado en actualizar. Lo siento. Claro que Rachel estará con Quinn, pero no hay prisa. :P

**-Judith092: **Jajajajjaa, tendré en cuenta lo de Britt. (; Espero que te guste este cap. también. ^^

**-Issa: **Gracias por el review, tranquila, Quinn dejará de ser así. :)

**Disclaimer:** _Glee pertenece a Fox, Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan & Brad Falchuk._

SPOILERS 2x16 "Original Song": En este capítulo no salía mi querida Holly, es una pena, con lo jodidamente bueno que es su personaje. Odié a Quinn cuando le dijo todas esas cosas a Rachel. La odio ahora mismo. Sigo queriendo Samchel –y si se diera el Faberry muchísimo mejor-. Sigo queriendo a Santana, ahora ha vuelto a las andadas y a rechazado ella a Britt. Aparte de amar Brittana también amé "Get It Right" & "Loser Like Me"; y sin contar el beso Klaine. *-*

Futuros SPOILERS de la serie: _No regresan hasta el 12 de Abril. D: En los últimos 3 episodios –faltan 6- habrá Brittana. ^^ Kurt vuelve a New Directions. Habrá un romance inesperado. Santana es lesbiana, no bisexual como se pensaba. Anne Hathaway & Jennifer López son posibles "Guest Stars" para la 3ª temporada, al igual que Gwyneth Paltrow, quien regresará también._

_

* * *

_

-Fight for this love, Part XI

-¡Quiiiiiiiinn! –Gritó una voz femenina en el oído de dicha rubia, haciéndola sobresaltarse, pues estaba durmiendo-

-Hmmphh… -Gimió Q al oír el grito- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Es el fin del mundo?

-No, mejor. ¿Sabes qué día es hoy? –Preguntó la misma voz femenina de antes-

-Y yo que sé… Déjame dormir… -Volvió a gemir Quinn intentando conciliar de nuevo el sueño-

-Quinn Sarah Fabray, levanta tu culo de esa cama ahora mismo. –Dijo seriamente esa voz femenina, otra vez-

-¿Pero qué…? –Gruñó la rubia, hasta que se dio cuenta de que la voz femenina pertenecía a Santana- ¿Qué te pasa Santana? ¡Déjame dormir!

-Ah, no, no, no. ¿Sabes qué genial día es hoy? –Siguió ella entusiasmada-

-No es mi cumpleaños. –Respondió la rubia tapándose la cara con las manos-

-Gracias, Diosa de la deducción. –Puso los ojos en blanco la latina-¿De verdad no sabes qué día es hoy?

-Ehm.. Sí. El día oficial de que Santana no deje dormir a Quinn. –Gruñó la de los ojos verdes de nuevo, realmente eran las 10 de la mañana de un domingo, lo que menos quería era escuchar a S-

-Fabray, porque estás embarazada que si no te daba una lección. –Entrecerró sus ojos marrones la latina- HOY –Recalcó- Sales de cuentas en tu embarazo. –Le señaló la prominente barriga-

-¿En serio? –Q se despejó al escuchar eso- Pero eso no significa que vaya a nacer hoy. –Restó importancia, volviendo a tumbarse, intentando dormir-

-Pero es una posibilidad. –Señaló la morena-

-Voy a tenerte pegada a mi culo tooooodo el santo día ¿Cierto? –Gimió la rubia al pensar en todo el domingo con Santana pegada a ella-

-Eeeeeeexacto, Fabray. –Sonrió la otra chica-

-Que bien que te haga tanta gracia López. –Dijo irónica Quinn- Y ahora que ya sé que día es, ¿Puedo seguir durmiendo? –Dijo algo malhumorada-

-Espero que tu mal humor esté producido por el madrugar y el embarazo y no por otra cosa… -Frunció el ceño la morena- No lo pagues conmigo Quinn.

-Realmente, es por ser cruel con Rachel… -Se sinceró la rubia con su actual mejor amiga- San… -Sollozó- F-Fui muy mala con ella, y s-solo porque no supe callarme…

-Shhh… Ella te perdonará… -La consoló Santana abrazándola-

-Estar enamorada te está volviendo blanda… -Medió sonrió la embarazada después de unos minutos de silencio, en los brazos de la latina que sonrió también-

-Muy graciosa señorita Fabray. –Le sacó la lengua-

Quinn salió del abrazo de Santana y se tumbó en su cama, acto seguido la latina se levantó dispuesta a irse a su habitación pero la voz de su amiga la interrumpió:

-Oye, San… ¿Me haces compañía? –Puso ojos de cachorrito mojado-

-Está bieeen. –Concedió esta- Pero solo porque mi pequeña sobrinita lo pide. –Guiñó un ojo-

La morena se acurrucó junto a Q, lo que pudo teniendo en cuenta el balón de playa que era el estómago de la rubia. Ambas se quedaron dormidas, cada una pensando en diferentes cosas, pero en relativa paz. Paz que iba a durar poco para ellas.

* * *

Varios días después

-¿Piensas ir? –Preguntó Santana junto a Quinn mirando un cartel que anunciaba el baile de promoción-

-Sí… Bueno, me gustaría, pero no sé ni quien ir… -Respondió tristemente la rubia-

-Pídeselo a Rachel –Dijo pícara la latina junto a ella-

-Santana, ¿Qué parte de ME ODIA no entiendes? –Frunció sus labios Q-

-Lo que yo te diga, te perdonará. –Restó importancia la morena- Por cierto, ¿Vas a ayudarme con lo que te pedí?

-Sabes que sí, ¿Has hablado ya con Puck? –Cuestionó la de los ojos verdes-

-No, aún no. Después se lo diré. –Contestó Santana- ¿Crees qué le gustará?

-Por supuesto, podrías enamorarme hasta a mí con eso. –Le lanzó un beso Quinn-

-Cuando quieras preciosa. –Le guiñó el ojo la morena-

Brittany caminaba por los interminables pasillos del McKinley, ella pensaba que eran demasiado raros, que poniéndoles imágenes de patos quedaría muchísimo mejor. Llegó a su taquilla, donde cogió los libros que necesitaba, al girarse y cerrar su taquilla lo vio. Ahí estaba su ex novio, Artie.

-Hola Artie –Lo saludó confundida la rubia-

-Brittany –Dijo él secamente-

-¿Cómo te va con esa…? – Preguntó algo molesto el chico-

-Santana. –Respondió la chica- Y bien… Esto… ¿Estás enfadado conmigo?

-Un poco sí. –Siguió él de mal humor- Pero no es eso lo que me interesa, debes ver una cosa.

Britt siguió a Artie por el pasillo hasta que distinguió a lo lejos a Santana hablando con Quinn.

-¿Qué pasa? –Volvió a cuestionar la rubia más alta-

-Santana pasa mucho tiempo con Quinn ¿no crees? –Dijo maliciosamente el chico moreno-

-Son amigas, ¿Qué problema hay con eso? –La bailarina no entendía nada-

-¿Amigas? ¿Estás segura? Por lo que sé pasan mucho tiempo juntas y viven bajo el mismo techo… -Dijo sembrando la duda en la cabeza de la de los ojos azules-

-N-no… Ellas son solo amigas… -Seguía convenciéndose Britt-

-Míralas. –Sonrió maliciosamente el chico-

Britt se quedó helada al ver la confianza y cercanía de ambas chicas, se veían muy cercanas, _demasiado_ para el gusto de la bailarina. Y para colmo en ese momento apareció Puck, quien abrazó a ambas chicas, haciéndolas sonreír.

Brittany se quedó quieta mirando a esos tres a lo lejos, oyendo la voz de Artie de fondo, susurrándole teorías sobre que Santana no la quería y solo la usaba como a un juguete; que realmente la latina quería a Quinn y a Puck, que por ella no sentía nada.

La bailarina tenía los ojos vidriosos, y cayó en la cuenta que Santana la había dejado más de una vez por ir a algún sitio con Puckerman, y eso le había roto el corazón.

-Mira tu novia, está muy cerca del jugador de fútbol… -Escuchó que Artie le decía-

-Gracias por hacerme ver la realidad. –La expresión de la rubia era ausente, caminó como un zombi por el pasillo-

La bailarina avanzó y pasó junto a Quinn, Santana y Puck; quienes se giraron y la saludaron pero ella simplemente los ignoró y siguió caminando dejando atrás las caras de estupefacción de la embarazada y la del chico del mohawk; y la cara desencajada de la latina. Artie sonrió desde la otra punta del pasillo, su genial plan iba a la perfección, Parte 1: Hacer dudar a Britt de Santana.

Brittany antes de perderlos de vista escuchó parte de su conversación:

_-¿Crees qué le gustará? –Preguntó San-_

_-Por supuesto. –Respondió Quinn-_

_-¿Y Puck…? –Dejó inconclusa la frase la latina-_

_-Le encantará la idea. –Afirmó la rubia más baja-_

Eso fue todo lo que Britt tuvo que saber para pensar un poco y descubrir que Santana sí la engañaba con Puckerman. La gente pensaba que era tonta, pero ella realmente sólo expresaba lo que rondaba su mente, y sabía de sobra que esos dos mantenían algo en secreto. Pues bien, Santana López no volvería a herir a Brittany Pierce.

* * *

Glee Club

Quinn se dedicaba a abrazar a una destrozada Santana, mientras que los demás se mantenían en silencio, sumidos en una constante tensión entre algunos de sus compañeros.

Rachel, Finn, Brittany y Artie eran algunos de los que no habían llegado aún, incluyendo a Schuester y Holly.

Santana se abrazaba al cuerpo de la rubia junto a ella, preguntándose que había hecho para que Britt la ignorara de aquella forma, y aún más se le hacía raro que llegara tarde al Glee Club, y más si Artie también faltaba en esa aula.

Tras pasar el tiempo frente a los ojos de todos Rachel apareció con su gesto de estrella de Broadway, siendo seguida por Finn, quien no demostraba ninguna emoción destacable en su rostro. Y para descontento de la latina, y en menor medida de la embarazada, no había ni rastro del chico en silla de ruedas ni de la bailarina.

Por raro que pareciera incluso Rachel respetó el silencio instalado en la sala, sentándose junto a Kurt en un sitio vacío, y dedicando su tiempo a sumirse en sus propios pensamientos, como hacían la mayoría de ellos.

Tras volver a pasar un tiempo Mr. Schue entró con Artie, lo que relajó un poco a Santana, ya que al menos Britt no estaba con ese imbécil. Instantes después entró por la puerta una sonriente Holly Holliday con una ausente Brittany, acelerando el corazón de la latina en el momento.

El silencio se prolongó un poco más, debido a que nadie profirió ningún sonido. Al final, fue Mr. Schue quien decidió hablar.

-Chicos. –Rompió el silencio, y la tensión en el aire pareció disminuir- Como ya saben, dentro de poco es el baile de promoción, que como ya sé todos querrán ir y todo eso… Pues bien, New Directions actuarán como invitados especiales.

-Pero Mr. Schue –Interrumpió Rachel- Las Regionales son antes y debemos ensayar.

-Lo sé Rachel, lo sé. Y lo tengo cuenta, tranquila. –Tranquilizó Will- Primero ensayaremos para las Regionales, y después, con calma haremos un número para el baile. ¿Qué les parece?

Todos estaban en un mortificante silencio, incluyendo a Holly, lo cual era aún más raro. Algunos asintieron conformes con la cabeza, pero nada más. Will decidió no insistir, pues notaba el aura de tensión que había entre sus chicos, por alguna razón que desconocía, así que se dedicó a proponer canciones, coreografías, y alguna otra cosa. Finalmente dio por terminada la clase, dejando que los chicos se fueran, y el aire volvió a disminuir, quedándose un ambiente tranquilo. Schuester se giró y se encontró con una pensante –y sexy- Holly mirándolo fijamente, y este solo atinó a sonreír mientras se acercaba.

-Britt… Britt. ¡Britt! –Llamó Santana a la rubia que caminaba delante de ella, ignorándola- ¿Podemos hablar?

-¿De qué quieres hablar? –Dijo con tono frío, algo impensable en Brittany, tras girarse y encararla-

-Sobre "esto". –Hizo comillas con sus dedos la latina- ¿Qué es lo qué pasa?

-No pasa nada. –Volvió a girarse la rubia- Porque no hay nada.

-¿Cómo qué no hay nada? –Preguntó desconcertada la morena- Britt, ¿Qué pasa con nosotras?

-No hay un nosotras. –Le giró la cara la bailarina- Tu prefieres a otras personas, así que olvídame.

-¿Q-Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando? –El desconcierto se apoderó del rostro de Santana-

-Tú lo sabes muy bien, y yo te creí, menos mal que Artie me lo mostró. –Echó en cara la de los ojos azules- No debí dejarle.

-¿Todo esto es por qué ese imbécil te ha dicho algo? –Se alteró la de los ojos marrones-

-No es un imbécil, él es bueno conmigo, me ha hecho ver la realidad. TÚ realidad. –La miró con resentimiento-

-No, Britt, escúchame. Se lo está inventando todo, hazme caso. –Rogó la chica frente a la rubia-

-Y entonces dime, ¿Por qué me ocultas cosas con Quinn? –Su voz se endureció- ¿Y con Puck? –Ahí su voz se quebró-

-N-no… No pasa nada entre ninguno de nosotros… -De nuevo el rostro sorprendido de Santana-

-¿No? Entonces cuéntame que tramáis. Escuché vuestra conversación. –Pidió enfadada la bailarina-

-¿Escuchaste la…? –Quedó sorprendida- N-no puedo contarte de que se trata… Pero confía en mi Britt, yo solo te quiero a ti. –Le cogió la mano-

-No te creo esta vez Santana, no volverás a herirme como tantas otras veces. –Se soltó de su agarre, yéndose hacia la salida, dejando a una anonadada latina al borde del llanto-

-Britt-Britt… -La llamó por su apodo cariñoso, mientras un sollozo se escapaba de su pecho-

Brittany solo siguió caminando sin volverse, pues ella sabía que si miraba a aquella chica a los ojos volvería a caer en sus redes, aquellos ojos marrones la harían besarla y abrazarla y no soltarla en toda la eternidad. Pero eso solo lo sabe la bailarina, y se quedará en lo más profundo de su mente, para salvaguardar su delicado corazón de más angustiosas roturas.

* * *

-Rachel, oye, ¿Podemos hablar? –La rubia embarazada le preguntó-

-¿Qué pasa Quinn?- La miró la morena rodando los ojos-

-¿Puedes perdonarme? –Pidió bajando sus cejas-

-Mira, simplemente, no podemos ni ser amigas, acabaremos discutiendo por cualquier cosa; como la última vez, y no quiero volver a pasar por lo mismo. Asi que Quinn, hagamos como antes, tú no me hablas y yo no te hablo. ¿Vale? –Explicó Rach, deseando que la rubia se diera por vencida-

-Pero Rachel, ¡yo no quiero hacer como si nada hubiera pasado! –La otra chica se desesperó-

-Entonces dime, ¿Por qué quieres ser mi amiga ahora? ¡Nos conocemos desde pequeñas, y nunca te he importado! –Le echó en cara la morena-

-¡Porque yo no quiero ser tu amiga! –Le gritó Q, cayendo en la cuenta de su confesión-

-¿No? ¿Entonces qué…? –Rachel la miró sin entender-

-Y-yo… E-esto… -Quinn se quedó sin saber explicarse-

-¿Y bien? –Alzó sus cejas la morena-

-No quiero ser tu amiga… -Admitió la embarazada-

-¿Y entonces por qué estás pidiéndome que te perdone y así recuperar nuestra breve amistad? –Preguntó incrédula-

-Porque… -Empezó a hablar Q cuando un grito salió de su garganta-

Tras el grito de la rubia un charco se formó bajo sus pies, provocando la impresión de la embarazada y el dramatismo en Rachel.

-¡Quinn! –Se acercó a ella nerviosa la morena- Creo que has roto aguas.

-Ya lo veo. –Contestó la aludida- ¿Qué se hace ahora? –Entró en shock-

-A ver, a ver. Primero hay que llevarte al hospital, y luego avisar a alguien mientras. –Recapituló Rach-

La pequeña Diva ayudó a la embarazada a llegar hasta la calle junto al McKinley, y para su gran suerte pasaba un taxi por allí. Montaron y se dirigieron lo más rápido posible al hospital. Quinn apretaba fuertemente la mano de la morena, mientras esta llamaba al señor Schuester para que avisara al resto del Club, pues tenían ensayo y como era obvio se lo saltarían.

Tras varios minutos de viaje en el taxi con Quinn gritando por sus contracciones y Rachel sufriendo por su mano llegaron al hospital; donde se llevaron a Q dejando a Rach fuera.

Tiempo después llegó el coro al completo, con Will y Holly a la cabeza. Recibieron noticias de que la rubia aún no había dilatado lo suficiente, que tendría que esperar, así que algunos como Puck y Santana entraron a ver como se encontraba la futura mamá.

Por fin supieron que ya había dilatado lo suficiente como para dar a luz, así que ahora todos se mordían las uñas en la espera. Como es obvio Puck entró con ella pues él era el padre de la criatura.

* * *

_Gracias por leer! ^^ Dejen un review y se llevarán totalmente gratis un miembro del Cast. (; -Excepto Naya, ella es _MÍA-.

SPOILERS Cap. 12: En este cap. veremos Las Regionales y el nacimiento de la pequeña Beth. (: -Y más sorpresas-


	12. Chapter 12

_Gente! He regresado! Pero solo por un tiempo, voy a intentar actualizar el siguiente capitulo entre hoy y mañana. :P_

_Aunque en el Capitulo 11 dije que en este serían el nacimiento de Beth y las Regionales he preferido alargar lo primero, y en el siguiente capitulo hacer Las Regionales. Aún estoy pensando que hacer con este fic, si hacer un par de capitulos más y darlo por terminado y quizá hacer una secuela de "varios años después..." o simplemente hacer el par de capítulos y darlo por terminado por fin. Podeis opinar y darme ideas. :P_

_Debo decir que os he echado de menos. :P_

**-SophiaHedlundAgron:** Gracias! :D Aqui tienes el siguiente, espero que te guste.

**-Kaze-in-panke:** Brittana is always on :P Santana tiene un bonito plan en su mente, ya veras ya. ¿Lemmon? Lo siento pero va a ver más capitulos sin lemmon, pero tengo en mi mente un precioso lemmon en el "plan" de Santana. Jajjajajajaj.

**-Rocio:** Jajjajajaja, te dejo que lo mates. ;) Lo siento, pero Nay-Nay es mía. :P

**-EpicLOL:** Jajajaj, aquí está. (:

**-Dhanielle Madonna: **Gracias! Aquí está el siguiente cap. y te lo digo otra vez, actualiza! (:

**-Ann-Faberry: **Gracias, aquí está el siguiente capitulo, espero que te guste. (:

_Bueno, solo debo decir que el 2x17 no me entusiasmó mucho, espero que el siguiente sea genial. Y quiero ver a mis Brittana! *-*_

_¿Alguien ha visto "Pretty Little Liars"? OH MY GOSH! Amo esa serie tanto como Glee, la historia es tan genial y el Cast, que decir.. :B I Love Shay Mitchell_

_El otro día ví "Country Strong" la nueva peli de Gwyneth Paltrow, y solo puedo decir: Love It! Amo a Gwyn, a Leighton Meester y a Garrett Hedlund. *-*_

**Disclaimer: **Glee no me pertenece, pertenece a Fox y a sus productores: Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk e Ian Brennan.

Ahora sí! Disfruten! :D

* * *

-Fight for this love, Part XII

Una camilla, unos largos pasillos blancos con fluorescentes iluminándolos; unas puertas dobles y una sala con una mujer vestida de blanco. Ese fue el camino que Quinn Fabray recorrió para poder dar a luz.

Quinn quien se encontraba recostada en la camilla blanca, tenía un visible gesto de dolor en su cara debido a sus contracciones y apretaba fuertemente la mano de un lívido Noah Puckerman.

La comadrona verificó que la chica hubiera dilatado lo suficiente y comenzó a alentarla para que empujara.

-Vamos chica, ahora necesito que empujes. ¿De acuerdo? –La avisó la mujer junto a ella-

-Venga Fabray, tú puedes con esto. –Le sonrió Puck que recibió una mirada asesina de la rubia-

Pasaron los minutos y Q gritaba como una condenada pero su hija no se dignaba a nacer.

...

Desde fuera Rachel andaba nerviosa, pues, aunque la imagen pareciese lo contrario, ella se preocupaba por la ex porrista; pues en el fondo la quería, pero no sabía si como amiga o algo más. No tenía claros sus sentimientos respecto a la rubia; y por otro lado estaba Finn, quien decía quererla, pero la Diva sabía de sobras que el QB estaba enamorado de su primer amor, Quinn Fabray.

_¡Mierda Rachel! _–Pensaba la morena- _Todos tus pensamientos conducen a la rubia._

Desde otro lado Santana López observaba a la chica moverse nerviosamente, consciente de su nerviosismo por la rubia al otro lado de las paredes; ella también lo estaba, pero sabía que Q podría con esto. Su enfado se centraba sobretodo en cierta rubia bailarina hablando con su ex novio. Aquello enfurecía mucho a la latina, pues no quería que a su dulce Brittany la hiriera ese imbécil de Artie. Y para colmo aquel maldito perdedor había engatusado a Britt mintiéndole, haciéndole creer que ella amaba a Quinn y Puck. A todo este lío sumarle que la porrista –pronto ex porrista, pues pensaba dejar las Cheerios, aunque eso suponga perder su popularidad; todo sea por Britt-Britt, Santana sabe cuánto ama la rubia bailar y cantar en el Glee Club y en el fondo, a S también le gusta y también le caen bien sus compañeros, excepto Artie- odia los hospitales, todo está tan limpio, tan silencioso y tan blanco que a la latina le recordaba que si estabas ahí es porque algo malo había pasado.

...

Quinn tenía la frente perlada de sudor debido al esfuerzo realizado. Puck la alentaba mientras intentaba soltarse o al menos, aflojar el agarre que la rubia mantenía sobre su mano.

-¡Te odio Puckerman! –Gritó agudamente Q- ¡Y maldigo aquel día en que nos acostamos!

-Yo en cambio te amo. –Le sonrió el chico-

Y así pasó el tiempo, hasta que la comadrona anunció que ya veía la cabecita, por lo que volvió a pedir a Quinn que empujara con fuerza, y ella lo intentaba.

_-¡Mierda Beth! ¡Sal ya! –_Pensaba frustrada Q-

...

En la sala de espera los miembros del Glee Club andaban expectantes. Otros estaban nerviosos, como Santana y Rachel –Cada una por distintos motivos-. Y otros eran ajenos a la situación, como Britt y Artie, quienes estaban muy juntos.

La latina tras fulminar con la mirada al chico de la silla de ruedas y que este le sonriera burlonamente de vuelta, se dirigió junto a Rachel, quien se había sentado por fin.

-Hey Berry –Dijo a modo de saludo-

-Santana –Respondió ésta, no le apetecía tener que escuchar a la porrista-

-¿Estás preocupada por Q? –Le preguntó la latina-

-¿Qué? –Alzó sus cejas la morena por la pregunta.- Bueno, sí, ella es mi amiga, creo.

-Eso es lo que tú crees. –Resopló contrariada la otra morena-

-¿Qué quieres decir? –Dijo frunciendo el ceño Rach-

-¿Tú la quieres? –Le contestó la porrista con otra pregunta- Y no como amiga.

-Y-yo… -Tartamudeó- No lo sé. –Admitió agachando su cabeza-

-Dios Berry –Resopló la Cheerio junto a ella- ¿No puedes usar tu cabeza para algo..?

-¡Santana! –Le gritó la Diva, pues la chica no la estaba ayudando mucho-

-Mira, ella te quiere, la cuestión es, ¿Cuáles son tus sentimientos hacia ella? –Dijo seria la latina-

-¿Ella me quiere? –Susurró hacia sí misma la cantante, formándose una pequeña sonrisa en sus comisuras.- Pues… Estoy confusa. –Admitió-

-Cuéntame –Pidió sinceramente San-

-Aparte de Quinn, está Finn… -Al mencionar su nombre S rodó los ojos- Él dice que me quiere, pero yo sé que ama a Q.

-¿Tú le amas? –Cuestionó Santana-

-Siento algo hacia él, pero sé que estar con él no es lo que quiero, creo que solo lo quiero como amigo. –Aclaró la Diva-

-Bien, ya tenemos solucionado lo de Finnesa, y ahora Q. ¿Qué sientes con ella? –Preguntó-

-Siento… me siento tranquila y segura con ella, como… como si desde siempre buscara eso. Por eso no puedo estar lejos de ella. Porque egoístamente con ella me siento completa al fin. –Comprendió- Y he sido tan egoísta que la he hecho sufrir, y encima no permitiéndole alejarse. –Bajó las cejas, poniendo cara triste-

-Bien, entonces dime, ¿quieres estar con ella? –Volvió a preguntarle S-

-Ella es importante para mí, y sé que la quiero… pero ella siempre ha sido una perra conmigo. ¿Quién me garantiza que no volverá a hacerlo? –Suspiró- Además ahora tiene una hija, supongo que formará una familia con Puck o con Finn. –Dijo resentida-

-Te aseguro que eso no entra en los planes de Q. –Medio sonrió la morena- Sus planes son más bien: Nueva York, su hija Beth y una chica especial con ella en casa. Y debo añadir que esa chica ama Broadway, es morena y se apellida Berry.

-Awwww… -Consiguió hacerla sonreír- Entonces, creo que tengo que hablar con cierta rubia… -Y añadió- Gracias.

-Berry, no somos amigas. –Murmuró molesta la latina-

-Oh, cierto. –Respondió sarcástica- ¿Qué es lo que pasó? –Preguntó de improviso Rach, que llevaba un rato viendo las miradas que la otra chica dirigía a cierta rubia-

-¿Qué pasó de qué? –Cuestionó confundida S-

-Ya sabes.. con Britt. –Respondió con algo de miedo por la reacción de Santana-

-Oh, eso… -Suspiró- Ella está dolida conmigo.

-¿Puedo preguntar por qué? –Dijo cautelosamente la Diva-

-Supongo que sí… Artie le dijo que yo la estaba utilizando, que realmente prefería a Quinn y Puck. –Rodó sus ojos con molestia S-

-Eso es estúpido. –Reclamó la cantante- Todo el mundo sabe que tú amas a Brittany.

-Oh, que obvia soy. –Frunció el ceño- Aunque parece que no lo suficiente para ella. –Añadió en un susurro San-

-Ella también te quiere. –Volvió a decir Rach-

-Si me quisiera, Berry, no estaría ahora con ese idiota. –Contrarrestó la latina-

-¿Piensas quedarte sentada sin nada que hacer? –Cuestionó la Diva- Eso es algo que Santana "HBIC" López no haría.

-Voy a hacer algo… Es un plan trazado por Quinn, Puck y yo. –Sonrió con esperanza la latina-

-Miedo me dais. –Medio sonrió Rachel a Santana-

...

-Aaaaaaaaaah! –Gritó Quinn, mientras empujaba para que su hija saliera de una vez por todas-

-Vamos Q, tú puedes. –La alentó Puckerman-

-Vamos chica, ya casi está. –Dijo la matrona-

Los chillidos y esfuerzos de Quinn siguieron durante un rato más, hasta que, la matrona informó de que por fín había dado a luz. La mujer le entregó al pequeño bebé, y Quinn sonrió cansada.

-Se parece a ti. –Comentó Puck con una sonrisa también-

-También a ti. –Respondió la nueva mamá-

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que una enfermera se llevó a la pequeña para pesarla y comprobar que todo estuviera bien. Mientras, Quinn fue llevada a una habitación para que descansara.

Quinn se acomodó sobre las almohadas y espero, quería volver a ver a su preciosa hija. Lo mismo pensaba Puck, pues no se despegaba de ella.

Una enfermera entró a la habitación y depositó a la pequeña bebé en los brazos de su madre.

-¿Habéis pensado ya un nombre para la pequeña? –Preguntó la enfermera-

-Sí. –Respondió la rubia- Ella es Elizabeth Sofía Puckerman Fabray. Beth.

-Bonito nombre. –Le sonrió la enfermera, mientras lo apuntaba y salía de la sala-

-¿Sofía? –Preguntó Puck mientras acariciaba delicadamente a la pequeña niña-

-Bueno… -Se sonrojó Quinn- Es.. el segundo nombre de Santana. Espero que no te moleste. Sé que a ella le hará muchísima ilusión.

-Tranquila sexy, lo que tu decidas está bien, eres su madre. Y sé que Santana se va a poner sensible cuando lo descubra. –Sonrió genuinamente el chico- Vas a destrozar su reputación como fría perra sin corazón, Santana "badass" López no tiene sentimientos por nadie. –Rió Puck al decirlo-

-Oh. –Dijo riendo Quinn mientras acunaba a la pequeña, quien parecía ajena a la conversación de sus padres-

-Voy a comunicarles la noticia a los demás. –Sonrió él- Sobretodo a Santana. –Soltó una risa malévola-

-Claro. –Le sonrió Quinn, mientras acunaba y susurraba a Beth, quien se había echado a llorar de repente-

...

En la sala de espera, todos sabían que Quinn ya había dado a luz y que estaba en una habitación para ella sola –cortesía de los señores López- y que Puck estaba con ella y la bebé. Todos estaban impacientes por ver a la nueva mamá y su pequeña.

Puck apareció por fin y saludó a todos, que lo rodearon haciéndole miles de preguntas. Él simplemente les sonrió y les dijo que ya podían visitar a Quinn.

-Santana, tú deberías entrar primero. –Sonrió maliciosamente Puck-

Santana se dirigió a la habitación de Q no sin antes darle una mirada curiosa al chico.

Quinn estaba intentando conseguir que Beth dejase de llorar cuando oyó la puerta abrirse, dando paso a Santana.

-¡San! –Dijo emocionada la chica-

La latina obvió a la rubia y se acercó rápidamente a la cama, pidiendo con la mirada poder coger a la niña. Q dejó que S la tuviera en brazos, y Beth, mágicamente dejó de llorar y abrió sus ojitos verdes como los de su madre y miró a Santana, haciendo a esta sonreír.

-Creo que le gustas. –Sonrió Quinn acomodándose en su cama-

-Claro, es mi sobrinita preferida. Por cierto, ¿Cómo se llama? –Preguntó-

-Santana te presento a.. –La rubia no pudo evitar sonreír- a Elizabeth Sofía Puckerman Fabray. Beth.

-¿Qué? –La boca de la latina se abrió tal como sus ojos, dejándola con una expresión de total sorpresa- ¿Sofía dices?

-Sí. Sofía. –Quinn no podía dejar de sonreír- ¿No te gusta?

-¿Qué si me gusta? ¡¿Qué si me gusta dices? ¡Por el amor de Dios Q! –Gritó Santana- ¡Te amo solo por esto!

Q juró que todo el hospital había oído ese chillido de S, seguro que Puck se estaba riendo en este mismo instante al oírla.

-Bueno sobri, te dejo con mami. –Le dijo San a la pequeña- No le des mucho mal. –Y se dirigió a Quinn, entregándole a Beth- Bueno Q, me voy, para que los demás puedan verte también. Recuerda, descansa. Y… -Dijo con la mano sobre la puerta ya- nunca podré olvidar que le hayas puesto mi segundo nombre a tu hija. –Sonrió saliendo de la habitación-

Quinn recibió las visitas de todos sus compañeros del Glee Club e incluso de Mr. Shue y Holly. Todos la felicitaron y cogieron en brazos a Beth, incluso Finn superó las expectativas de la rubia, al no dejar caer a la niña en brazos, aún con su torpeza habitual. Todos la visitaron, excepto cierta cantante que no se había pasado, y era a la que más quería ver Q.

Tras dejar a Beth en la "cuna" junto a su cama Quinn se recostó, intentando descansar después de tanto ajetreo. Ya estaba casi en los brazos de Morfeo cuando unos golpes en la puerta la hicieron volver al mundo real.

-Adelante. –Respondió la rubia-

-¿Quinn? –Una voz que la chica tan bien conocía le llegó desde la puerta- ¿Puedo pasar?

-Por supuesto. –Aceptó Q-

-Hola –Dijo tímidamente Rach- ¿Qué tal estás?

-Bien, algo cansada, ya sabes. –Le sonrió amigablemente-

-Me alegro. –Dijo Rach, aún sonando tímida- Se parece a ti. –Comentó parada junto a la "cuna" de Beth.

-También a Puck. –Añadió la rubia- Se llama Beth. Elizabeth Sofía Puckerman Fabray.

-Bonito nombre. –Sonrió la Diva- ¿Sofía es por Santana? Porque todos la hemos oído gritar. –Rió-

-Sí, es su segundo nombre. –Respondió Q-

-Bonito detalle por tu parte. –Dijo Rachel- Oye… sé que no es el momento más adecuado pero… necesito hablar contigo.

-Habla. –La animó la rubia- Yo no voy a ningún lado.

-Quinn… y-yo… después de estar hablándolo con una "amiga" –Hizo una mueca al pronunciar eso- he caído en la cuenta de que… tengo… sentimientos por... t-ti. –Terminó tartamudeando la frase Rach, y bajando su cabeza-

-¿Qué tipo de sentimientos? –Preguntó Q, ella sabía qué era lo que Rachel quería decirle, pero ella quería oírlo con palabras-

-Tú sabes… t-te quiero. –Confesó la cantante, con un rubor notable por sus mejillas-

-Ven aquí. –La rubia pidió, sin poder borrar su sonrisa de la cara-

Rachel se acercó a Quinn, quien tomó una de sus manos, para acercarla más a ella. Acarició la mejilla de la morena tiernamente, y después suavemente puso sus manos alrededor de la cara de la chica, tirando hacia abajo de ella, besando dulcemente sus labios. Rachel puso sus manos a ambos lados de Quinn, mientras esta enredaba sus dedos en el sedoso cabello de la Diva. El beso fue tornándose más pasional, con sus lenguas entrelazándose, hasta que tuvieron que parar para poder respirar.

-Te amo. –Le dijo dulcemente la rubia, entrelazando sus dedos con los de la morena-

-Yo también –Respondió la chica, ya más calmada-

-Rach. –Llamó Q-

-¿Sí? –Preguntó la aludida-

-¿Puedes… tumbarte aquí conmigo? –Pidió Quinn poniendo su carita de perro mojado-

-Quinn, pueden entrar las enfermeras o alguien… -Intentó hacerla entrar en razón la morena-

-Me da igual…. ¿Por favor? –Volvió a pedir-

Rachel no dijo nada pero se tumbó en la cama, mirando a los ojos a la rubia, quien no pudo más que sonreír y acariciarle la mejilla cariñosamente. Ambas se cubrieron con la sábana, acurrucándose, pues Quinn necesitaba descansar y aunque Rachel no estaba cansada físicamente, sí lo estaba mentalmente. En apenas unos minutos ambas sucumbieron a los brazos de Morfeo.

...

Unos golpes en la puerta sacaron a Quinn de su perfecto sueño, e intentó no moverse bruscamente al notar la respiración de Rachel sobre su cuello, haciéndola sonreír.

Los golpes volvieron a oírse, y Q pensó que si eran Santana o Puckerman iba a matarlos.

-Adelante. –Dijo la rubia, mientras Rach abría los ojos y trataba de recordar que había sucedido.

-Quinnie –Dijo una voz muy conocida por la rubia, que la sobresaltó escucharla ahí en ese preciso instante- yo… -su voz se apagó al encontrarse a una Quinn muy asombrada y a una adormilada Rachel con un brazo alrededor de la cintura de la rubia-

-Mamá… -Dijo Q aún en shock- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-He venido a ver a mi hija y a mi nieta… -Respondió no muy simpática Judy fabray-

-Pues ya nos has visto. –Respondió en el mismo tono la chica mientras acariciaba suavemente la mano de Rach, para que dejara de estar nerviosa por ver a su suegra allí-

-Quinnie… -Intentó decir Judy- Yo… solo quería que volvieras a casa conmigo.

-¿Contigo? No. Tú me echaste de allí. ¿Por qué debería volver? –Dijo comenzando a enfadarse Quinn-

-Porque yo te quiero, y quiero que vuelvas a casa. –Casi rogó su madre- Además… me he divorciado de tu padre.

-¿Te has divorciado de Russell? –Dijo Q añadiendo un tono de asco al pronunciar su nombre, pues desde el embarazo no había vuelto a llamar a su padre papá-

-Así es cariño. –Sonrió un poco Judy- Por eso quiero que vuelvas a casa, tú, yo y la niña.

-¿Y qué pasa si yo no quiero volver? –Cuestionó Quinn desafiándola-

-¿Y a dónde vas a ir? Dudo que los señores López sigan queriendo que te quedes con ellos para siempre. –Le contestó la mujer-

-Podría venir a vivir conmigo. –Interrumpió Rachel en la conversación por primera vez-

-De ninguna manera. –Se negó Judy-

-Tú no decides por mí ahora. –La desafió Q-

-Por favor cariño, solo quiero que nuestra familia vuelva a estar unida. –Pidió su madre-

-Dime, ¿aceptas que haya tenido una hija con 16 años? –Cuestionó-

-No es que me entusiasme pero sí, fue tu elección y yo la respetaré. –Respondió con sinceridad-

-Y, ¿aceptas qué ahora salga con Rachel? ¿Qué ahora sea ella mi novia? –Volvió a preguntar Quinn, apretando la mano de Rach-

-Si ella te hace feliz, por mí está bien cariño. –Declaró Judy-

-Bien, lo pensaré. –Accedió Q-

Judy sonrió y se despidió de las chicas y de Beth, quien estaba profundamente dormida. Rach y Quinn se quedaron abrazadas en silencio, solamente disfrutando el estar la una junto a la otra.

* * *

_Gracias por leer! :D En el siguiente capítulo sí, Las Regionales -y más cosas :P-._

_Dejen un bonito review, y un gatito con los ojitos brillantes se les aparecerá en la puerta para que lo adopten. :B_


	13. Chapter 13

_Hola gente! He vuelto de nuevo. Y no sé cada cuanto podré actualizar, así que pido paciencia. :PPP Creo que vais a odiarme, tanto drama en los capítulos... xDDD_

**-Katgrenne: **Gracias. Ok, gracias por el consejo.

**-Geek:** Jajajjaj gracias!

**-Rocio: **Gracias(: Jajajja! Sí! Adoro a Santana. Faberry, creo que ya era hora de que tuvieran un "algo". xDDDD

**-SophiaHedlundAgron: **Jajjajaja! Creo que por tu nick lo adiviné. xDDD! Prometo que habrá mucho amor Brittana en un futuro. Y sí, también amor Faberry. ^^

**-ChloeFreja:** Jajjaja! Gracias! Tomo nota(;

**-EpicLOL: **Gracias! Oh, vale, te mando a B. ;DDD

**-Leva21: **Gracias! :DD Todo se arreglará. I promise!

**Disclaimer: **_Glee pertenece a Fox, Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk e Ian Brennan._

2x18 "Born this Way". OMG! Adoré a Santana aquí . & el dueto Faberry Adorables. *-* Este fue uno de los capítulos que más me gusto.

Señor RM, quiero Brittana now! ^.^

* * *

-Fight for this Love, Part XIII

-¡SANTANA! –Gritó una rubia muy enfadada-

-¿Por qué gritas loca? –La reprendió la aludida-

-¿Se puede saber qué mierda haces en MÍ habitación a las 10 de la mañana un sábado? –La fulminó con la mirada la chica-

-Despertarte –Le sacó la lengua la morena- Y venir a ver a mi pequeña sobrinita. –Sonrió-

-Santana, tiene 2 semanas. –Le lanzó una mirada enfadada- NO va a responderte.

-Lo sé Q, pero no puedes quitarle la ilusión a esta pobre chica. –Dijo señalándose a sí misma-

Quinn gimió como respuesta y volvió a envolverse en las sábanas, comprobando antes que Beth siguiera durmiendo como un angelito.

Santana se movió por la habitación sin hacer ningún ruido y tras coger una almohada se lanzó encima de la adormilada rubia, asustándola de sobre manera y golpeándola amistosamente con la almohada.

-¡Santana Sofía López! Vas a morir. –La amenazó Q, apuntando hacia la latina que estaba riéndose en la cama de la rubia-

La ex – Cheerio líder saltó sobre su mejor amiga y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas, mientras que la morena solo podía seguir riéndose y suplicar por su vida.

Tras este momento ambas se separaron y trataron de calmar sus respiraciones, Quinn miró a Santana, aún seguía molesta porque la latina la había sacado de su precioso sueño con Rachel.

-Bueno, ¿Vas a vestirte o piensas salir a la calle con así? –Señaló la camiseta de tirantes y los shorts que la rubia usaba para dormir- Aunque sé que a Berry le encantaría que fueras a buscarla así. –Sonrió maliciosamente la morena-

-Santana, son las 10 de la mañana. ¿A dónde quieres que vaya a estas horas? –La miró suspicaz la de los ojos esmeralda-

-Tienes que prepararte, hoy tenemos Las Nacionales. –Le recordó la latina- Y no querrás que lleguemos tarde.

-¡Las Nacionales comienzan a las 6 de la tarde! –Le gritó Quinn exasperada- Quedan 8 condenadas horas.

En ese momento Beth comenzó a llorar, por lo que Q se levantó y la cogió en brazos tratando de calmarla, mientras seguía fulminando a Santana con la mirada.

-¿Cómo has entrado? –Cuestionó la rubia-

-Por la puerta. ¿Por dónde sino? –Le sonrió burlona la latina- Tu madre me ha abierto.

-Voy a tener que decirle que no te deje entrar. –Rodó sus ojos la otra chica-

-¡Oye! Que fui yo quien te ayudó a conseguir a Berry. ¿Y así me lo pagas? –Preguntó entre indignada y divertida la morena-

Quinn solo le sacó la lengua y siguió acunando a Beth que ahora parecía más calmada, Santana le puso a Q su carita de perro mojado pidiéndole con la mirada coger a la pequeña. La rubia accedió y le pasó a Beth, quien tenía sus ojos abiertos y miraba curiosa a su alrededor, San empezó a ponerle caras y hacerle carantoñas.

-Bueno, ¿y sólo me has despertado para decirme que hoy son las Nacionales? –Preguntó Q-

-No. Bueno sí, pero porque echo de menos tenerte por casa y porque quería ver a mi pequeña sobri. –Sonrió la latina-

-En fin… -Suspiró la rubia frente a la actitud de la morena- ¿Vas a hacer algo?

-¿De qué? –Respondió la aludida, prestando más atención a la bebé que a su amiga-

-Con Britt –Esta vez Santana sí la miró- Ya sabes, ¿Vas a dejar que Artie la confunda?

-Sabes que no. –Dijo cortante la morena, pues odiaba tener que tratar el tema-

-¿Qué vas a hacer? –Cuestionó la ex – emabarazada-

-Seguiré con el plan principal, y tú tienes que ayudarme. En el baile. –Pidió la latina-

-Sabes que te ayudaré. Por cierto, el baile… Tengo una canción, pero necesito tu voz para un dúo. ¿Te apuntas? –Preguntó la rubia-

-Claro que sí. –Le sonrió San-

Quinn y Santana se sentaron en la cama con Beth, y estuvieron hablando y pasando el rato hasta que decidieron que era hora de empezar a prepararse para ir al McKinley, y después llegar a Las Nacionales y por supuesto, vencer.

* * *

-Muy bien chicos, ¿Estáis listos? –Preguntó Will Schuester-

-¡Sí! –Gritaron todos-

Fueron subiendo al autobús y sentándose en parejas, tras estar todos colocados partieron hacia su destino.

Al fin llegaron a su destino, y todos bajaron emocionados y contentos. Ellos actuaban los últimos, los primeros eran Aural Intensity, el coro que Sue Sylveester dirigía; tras ellos actuaban los Warblers, Blaine como capitán les deseó suerte y saludó efusivamente a Kurt, arrancando sonrisillas de sus compañeros.

En la sala de espera, o si se le podía llamar "camerino", todos los miembros de New Directions estaban muy nerviosos, cada uno intentando relajarse como podían. Kurt y Mercedes hablaban sobre moda o sobre cualquier cosa intentando distrerse, Puck, Matt y Finn comentaban sobre el equipo de fútbol, Mike y Tina estaban abrazados hablándose en susurros, Artie tenía a Brittany sobre sus piernas, y la rubia parecía estar contándole algo gracioso, y mientras estos se reían Santana los fulminaba con la mirada desde una esquina con Quinn, quien consolaba a la latina y esperaba nerviosa que Rachel apareciera por la sala. Will y Holly tampoco se encontraban en la habitación.

-Mierda, mierda. ¿Dónde está Rach? –Preguntaba Q-

-Tranquila, ya vendrá. Relájate, me estás poniendo nerviosa a mí también. –Respondió irascible Santana-

-San… -Dijo suavizando su tono de voz la rubia- ¿estás bien?

-Sí. –Respondió ésta apartando su vista de Artie y Britt- Estoy bien.

Will apareció en ese momento seguido de Holly anunciando que debían ir saliendo, actuaban en unos minutos.

Quinn abriría su actuación con un solo para acabar con una canción grupal. Su solo tenía nerviosa a la rubia, quería tener a Rachel a su lado cuando llegara la hora de salir a escena, pero la morena andaba desaparecida.

-Tranquila Q, Berry vendrá y se emocionará como una niña pequeña al verte cantar. –Le sonrió Santana amistosamente-

-Espero que tengas razón. –Suspiró la chica-

-Pues claro que la tengo, la tita Tana siempre tiene razón. –Sonrió ampliamente-

-¿Tita Tana…? –No pudo evitar reírse Quinn- Bueno tita Tana, deséame suerte ahí fuera.

-Claro, ¡mucha mierda! ¡Rómpete una pierna! –Le dijo S divertida-

* * *

Quinn entró en el escenario y la luz de los focos la deslumbró por unos segundos, tras que su vista se acomodara a la luz artificial de aquellos focos miró al público, buscando a Rachel, o a cualquier conocido para infundirle algo de valor. Vio a los padres de algunos de sus compañeros, incluso los padres de Santana estaban allí, grabándolo todo con una videocámara, también vio a su ex entrenadora Sue y a Blaine y los Warblers sonriéndole.

La música comenzó a sonar y ella se colocó frente a su micrófono, con su vestido blanco como una princesa y su melena rubia suelta, brillando bajo los focos; sus ojos esmeraldas brillando de expectación y nerviosismo, dispuesta a brillar aquella noche.

( .com/watch?v=wwCykGDEp7M )

_Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face _(Parece que fue ayer cuando vi tu rostro)_  
You told me how proud you were, but I walked away _(Me dijiste lo orgulloso/a que estabas pero yo solo me alejé)_  
If only I knew what I know today. _(Si solo hubiera sabido lo que ahora sé)

Quinn cantó con sentimiento, mirando al público, que parecía gustarle su voz.

_I would hold you in my arms _(Te mantendría en mis brazos)  
_I would take the pain away (_Te quitaría las penas)_  
Thank you for all you've done _(Gracias por todo lo que has hecho)_  
Forgive all your mistakes _(Perdonar todos tus errores)_  
There's nothing I wouldn't do _(No hay nada que yo no haría)_  
To hear your voice again _(Por escuchar tu voz de nuevo)_  
Sometimes I wanna call you _(A veces quiero llamarte)_  
But I know you won't be there. _(Pero sé que no estarás ahí)

Quinn estaba recordando cosas de cuando era niña, su padre, su hermana y ella jugando en el jardín en paz, sin todo este drama alrededor. Siendo una familia de verdad. Cuando su vida era muy fácil, ella solo tenía que jugar, no tenía que preocuparse de amores, tristeza o cualquier otra cosa, ella sólo tenía miedo de crecer.

_Ohh I'm sorry for blaming you _(Lo siento por culparte)_  
For everything I just couldn't do _(Por todo lo que yo no podía hacer)_  
And I've hurt myself by hurting you _(Y me hice daño a mí misma por herirte)

Realmente no culpaba a su padre de todo, siendo como había sido educado era normal que reaccionara así con ella, y aunque dijera que lo odiaba realmente lo echaba de menos.

_Some days I feel broke inside but I won't admit _(A veces me siento rota por dentro pero no lo admitiré)_  
Sometimes I just wanna hide 'cause it's you I miss _(A veces solo quiero esconderme porque es a ti a quién hecho de menos)_  
And it's so hard to say goodbye _(Y es tan difícil decir adiós)_  
When it comes to these rules _(Cuando se viene a esto)

Quinn cantaba con todo su sentimiento puesto en la canción, tanto que alguna lágrima rebelde se escapó y rodó por su mejilla.

Se sentía como describía la letra de la canción, con todo lo que le había pasado, y tener a su lado a Santana, al Glee Club y a Rachel la habían devuelto la esperanza.

_Would you tell me I was wrong? _(¿Me dirías que estaba equivocada?)_  
Would you help me understand? _(¿Me ayudarías a comprender?)_  
Are you looking down upon me? _(¿Me quitas la mirada?)_  
Are you proud of who I am? _(¿Estás orgulloso/a de quién soy?)

Quinn divisó entre la multitud a Rachel, avanzando hacia el escenario para dirigirse con sus compañeros a esperar su turno, sus miradas se encontraron y la rubia pudo ver que Rach estaba a punto de llorar con su actuación. Lo cual la llenó de ternura y sintió el impulso de abrazarla. La morena le sonrió y Q se armó de valor y siguió con la canción.

_There's nothing I wouldn't do _(No hay nada que yo no haría)_  
To have just one more chance _(Por tener una oportunidad más)_  
To look into your eyes _(Para mirar en tus ojos)_  
And see you looking back _(Y verte mirar atrás)_  
Ohh I'm sorry for blaming you _(Lo siento por culparte)_  
For everything I just couldn't do _(Por todo lo que yo no pude hacer)_  
And I've hurt myself, ohh _(Y me he herido a mí misma)

En este momento Quinn cantaba con todo su ser y lloraba, por todo lo que había ocurrido en su vida. Se vio con 7 años, junto a su padre aprendiendo a montar en bici y cayéndose en el intento; abrazando a su padre porque se había hecho daño. Recordó sus años felices.

_If I had just one more day _(Si tuviera solo un día más)_  
I would tell you how much that I've missed you _(Te diría cuanto te he echado de menos) _  
Since you've been away _(Desde que te fuiste)_  
Ooh, it's dangerous _(Es peligroso)_  
It's so out of line _(Está tan fuera de línea)_  
To try and turn back time _(Para intentar y volver atrás)

Y era cierto, echaba de menos a su padre, al padre que ella adoraba y era su héroe cuando era pequeña, aquel que siempre la protegió y la cuidó. El Russel que la echó de casa no era su padre. Y ya era tarde para intentar que volviera a serlo.

_I'm sorry for blaming you _(Lo siento por culparte)_  
For everything I just couldn't do _(Por todas las cosas que no pude hacer)_  
And I've hurt myself by hurting you _(Y me he herido a mí misma por herirte a ti)

Quinn terminó la canción mirando a Rachel a los ojos, quien estaba emocionada por su actuación y llorando como una niña. El público estalló en aplausos y Quinn sonrió.

La siguiente canción comenzó a sonar, y todos los integrantes de New Directions salieron al escenario, capitaneados por Rachel. Quinn no salió ya que estaba en el backstage siendo ayudada por Holly a cambiarse para su siguiente canción.

Todos llevaban jeans negros con convers a juegos, y camisas y chaquetas de distintos colores como parte de arriba.

( .com/watch?v=Widfun4HjPY&feature=feedu )

Kurt comenzó a cantar, abriendo su camisa de leñador mostrando al público una camiseta blanca que rezaba "Likes Boys".

_It doesn't matter if you love him, or capital H-I-M. _(No importa si lo amas a él, o a É-L)_  
Just put your paws up "Cause you were born this way, baby _(Sólo pon tus patas arriba, porque tú naciste así, cariño)

Siendo seguido por Tina junto con Kurt y Mercedes en el centro del escenario luciendo sus respectivas camisetas "Brown Eyes" y "No Weave!"

_My mama told me when I was young _(Mi mamá me dijo cuando yo era joven)_  
We are all born superstars _(Que todos nacimos superestrellas)_  
She rolled my hair and put my lipstick on _(Ella me rizó el cabello y me puso lápiz labial)_  
In the glass of her boudoir _(En el cristal de su tocador)

En esta ocasión cantó Mercedes las siguientes líneas de la canción, uniéndose al baile en el centro del escenario Brittany y Rachel.

Cuyas camisetas rezaban "I'm with a Stoopid" y una flecha apuntando hacia ella y "Nose" respectivamente.

_There's nothin wrong with lovin who you are _(No hay nada malo en amarte así como eres)_  
She said, "'cause he made you perfect, babe" _(Ella dijo "Porque él te hizo perfecto/a, cariño")_  
So hold your head up girl and you'll go far, _(Así que levanta la cabeza chica y llegarás lejos)_  
Listen to me when I say. _(Escúchame cuando te hablo)

Quinn, Finn, Puck, Mike y Artie comenzaron a seguir la coreografía y cantar junto a sus compañeros. Sus camisetas rezaban "Lucy Caboosey", "Can't dance", "I'm with a stupid", "Can't sing" y "Four eyes" respectivamente.

_I'm beautiful in my way _(Soy hermoso/a a mí manera)_  
'Cause god makes no mistakes _(Porque Dios no comete errores)_  
I'm on the right track baby _(Estoy en el camino correcto, cariño)_  
I was born this way _(Yo nací así)_  
Don't hide yourself in regret _(No te escondas en el arrepentimiento)_  
Just love yourself and you're set _(Sólo amate a ti mismo/a y listo)_  
I'm on the right track baby _(Estoy en el camino correcto, cariño)_  
I was born this way _(Yo nací así)

Kurt volvió a tomar la voz cantante, mientras sus compañeros bailaban a su alrededor.

_Don't be a drag, just be a queen_ (No seas un travesti, sé una reina)_  
Whether you're broke or evergreen _(Si estás deprimido o desconsolado)_  
You're black, white, beige, chola descent _(Si eres negro, blanco, crema o mestizo)_  
You're lebanese, you're orient _(Libanés, Oriental)_  
Whether life's disabilities _(Si no puedes hacer algunas cosas)_  
Left you outcast, bullied, or teased _(No permitas que te hagan sentir menos, te acosen o se burlen de ti)_  
Rejoice and love yourself today _(Diviértete y amate a ti mismo hoy)_  
'Cause baby you were born this way _(Porque cariño, tú naciste así)

Todos se acercaron al escenario y cantaron a coro mientras seguían con la coreografía ensayada, viendo como al público parecía gustarles.

_No matter black, white or beige _(No importa si eres negro, blanco o crema)_  
Chola or orient made _(Mestizo o oriental)_  
I'm on the right track baby _(Estoy en el camino correcto, cariño)_  
I was born to be brave _(Nací para ser valiente)

_I'm beautiful in my way_ (Soy hermosa a mi manera)_  
'Cause god makes no mistakes _(Porque Dios no comete errores)_  
I'm on the right track baby _(Estoy en el camino correcto, cariño)_  
I was born this way _(Yo nací así)_  
Don't hide yourself in regret _(No te escondas a ti mismo en el arrepentimiento)_  
Just love yourself and you're set _(Solo amate a ti mismo/a y listo)_  
I'm on the right track baby _(Estoy en el camino correcto)_  
I was born this way _(Yo nací así)_  
Ooo there ain't no other way _(No existe otro camino)_  
Baby I was born this way _(Cariño, yo nací así)_  
Baby I was born this way _(Cariño, yo nací así)_  
Ooo there ain't no other way _(No hay otro camino)_  
Baby I was born _(Cariño, yo nací así)_  
I'm on the right track baby _(Estoy en el camino correcto, cariño)_  
I was born this way _(Yo nací así)

En ese momento apareció Santana interpretando un magistral solo y luciendo una camiseta que rezaba "Lebanese".

_No matter gay, straight, or bi, _(No importa si eres gay, hetero o bi)_  
Lesbian, transgendered life _(Lesbiana o transexual)_  
I'm on the right track baby _(Estoy en el camino correcto, cariño)_  
I was born to survive._(Yo nací para sobrevivir)

_I'm beautiful in my way _(Soy hermosa a mi manera)_  
'Cause god makes no mistakes _(Porque Dios no comete errores)_  
I'm on the right track baby _(Estoy en el buen camino, cariño)_  
I was born this way _(Yo nací así)

La canción terminó con la coreografía grupal en el centro del escenario. Dando paso a los silbidos y aplausos del público enardecido.

Tras la actuación de New Directions, los jueces se retiraron a decidir al ganador, mientras los 3 grupos descansaban tras sus actuaciones.

Will felicitó a los chicos por su maravillosa presentación, y todos estaban contentos pensando ya en ir a Nueva York y ganar por fín un trofeo.

Tras unos minutos, una señora subió al escenario, donde ya estaban todos esperando por la decisión.

-¡Y los ganadores son NEW DIRECTIONS! –Un grito de júbilo se abrió paso entre la multitud-

-¡Hemos ganado! ¡Hemos ganado! –Se escuchaba corear a todo el grupo, que se unió en un abrazo grupal-

Los jueces le entregaron a Rachel como capitana el trofeo que les proclamaba ganadores, y Blaine y los Warblers los felicitaron.

Sue, como no, criticó a ND y a Will, lo cual enfureció a Holly, que se enfrentó con Sue. Pero nadie salió herido, gracias a la intervención de Will.

* * *

Tras todo el jubilo, en el autobús de vuelta a casa…

-¿Quinn? –Preguntó Rachel, que estaba sentada junto a ella-

-¿Sí? –Respondió la aludida-

-¿Por qué en tú camiseta pone "Lucy Caboosey"? –Frunció el ceño la morena-

-Ohhh… Es una historia muy larga.. –Intentó esquivar la pregunta Q-

-Oh vamos, cuéntamela. –Pidió poniendo carita de cachorro Rach-

-No… ¿Y por qué en la tuya pone "Nose"? –Preguntó suspicaz la rubia-

-Porque… no me gusta mi nariz, me siento fea. –Agachó su cabeza la morena-

-¡¿Qué? –Gritó Quinn, ganándose las miradas de sus compañeros-

-Baja la voz. –Pidió Rachel- ¿Qué pasa con eso? ¿Qué pasa si quiero cambiarla?

-¿Pero estás tonta? –Dijo Q exasperada- ¿Por qué quieres cambiar tu nariz?

-¡Porque sí! –Dijo la Diva, enfadándose, y girándose para no tener que hablar más con Quinn-

La rubia suspiró y optó por no indagar más en el tema y que Rachel explotara de verdad. Santana le tocó el hombro en señal de apoyo.

* * *

_Dejad un review majos/as :DD!_


	14. Chapter 14

Hola genteee! :DDD I'm back. Este capítulo no me gusta mucho.. Es solo para situar con el próximo. ^.^ No sé cuando podré subirlo, así que paciencia please. (: Puedo afirmar que en el/los próximos capítulos habrá AMOR y dejaré el DRAMA. xDDDD

**SexyPank: **Pasó, pasó. Lo que necesitaba era que estuvieran enfadadas, para que luego la reconciliación sea más bonita. ^^ Tranqui, tengo todo pensado para los planes de Santana y Quinn. Y sé que os gustarán.. quizá haya lemmon.. :PP

**Leva21: **Gracias! Me alegro de que te guste! (:

**Rocio: **Siii. Adoro a Santana y a la pequeña Beth, ya podía salir en la serie T.T Sii. En el siguiente capítulo veréis el grandioso plan de Santana y también el de Quinn. Y no, no voy a matar a Artie, os lo dejo a vosotras. xDDD

**Issa: **JAjaja! Gracias! (: Brittana is always on!

**CrazyaboutNayaRivera: **(antes conocida como Dhanielle Madonna xDDD) Bueno, por ser tú te regalaré un gatito :33

Gracias. ^^ FABERRITANA

PD. ¿Qué fue de tu fic? Lo echo de menos T.T Otra cosa, AMO tu Nick actual. Yo también estoy "crazy about Naya Rivera".

**G13:** Gracias. Sí, prometo que arreglarán las cosas.

**Katgrenne: **Gracias!(:

* * *

-Fight for this Love, Part XIV

-Bien chicos, tras nuestra victoria en las Nacionales, podemos tomarnos unos días de vacaciones. Pero sin descuidar nuestras presentaciones. –Dijo Will a toda la clase-

-¿Y qué sugiere? –Preguntó, como no, Rachel-

-Por eso he hablado con Figgins para que os deje interpretar algunas canciones en el baile de fin de curso. –Sonrió entusiasmado el profesor-

Todos en la clase se miraron, interpretar canciones en el baile, con TODO el instituto ahí era casi como un suicidio. Will vio sus dudas y respondió disgustado.

-Vamos chicos, ¿vais a rendiros así?-

-Will, creo que están más preocupados en que los maten allí dentro. –Intervino Holly-

-Pero no van a hacerlo. –Se levantó de su asiento Rachel, preparada para un discurso- Compañeros, –se giró a mirarlos- no debemos dejar que todos esos nos lastimen y nos hundan, ellos no son más que nosotros. Podemos demostrarles lo que valemos. –Dijo con sus ojos brillantes-

-Sí, y recibir un slushie cortesía del equipo de fútbol. –Terció Santana, la latina aún no había superado lo de su slushie, eso sí, el desgraciado que se lo lanzó recibió su merecido made in Santana López-

Todos se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, era cierto que quizá no estaban muy seguros de actuar en el baile, y aunque las palabras de Rachel les habían enorgullecido; la latina también tenía razón, si hasta a la temible Santana López le habían lanzado un granizado… nadie estaba a salvo.

-Pues por eso mismo. –Rompió el silencio Berry- Debemos demostrarles que somos más fuertes, y aunque nos lancen slushies no nos rendimos.

-Rachel tiene razón chicos. Demostradles quien sois. –Aplaudió el señor Schue-

-Traeré unas cuantas toallas. –Dijo Holly, haciendo sonreír a los chicos; y ganándose una mirada de Will que decía "Vaya tacto que tienes"-

Tras dar por finalizada la clase todos recogieron sus pertenencias y comenzaron a abandonar el aula. Santana se situó junto a Quinn mientras ambas miraban a sus dos amores hablar con sus ex novios, lo que las ponía enfermas.

-¿Los matamos ya? –Preguntó irónica la latina-

-Sí. Coge la pistola. –Siguió con la broma Q-

-A sus órdenes, capitana Fabray. –Replicó San, haciendo sonreír a la rubia-

Ambas siguieron conversando hasta la casa de Quinn, allí iban a trazar su plan para recuperar a Rachel y Brittany de una maldita vez. Y por supuesto, elegir su vestido para la fiesta de fin de curso.

-¿Cuál piensas elegir? –Le preguntó Q a S-

-No lo sé. Creo que uno rojo. –Respondió la aludida- ¿y tú?

-Ummm… beige. Creo que es un buen color. –Sonrió la rubia-

-Bien, ahora que ya tenemos más o menos pensada nuestra vestimenta. Pensemos en el plan. –Dijo Santana, mientras sonreía a Beth entre sus brazos, que tenía en sus manitas un mechón de pelo de la latina-

-Debemos conseguir sacarlas de la fiesta. Y así no nos interrumpirán. Eso será difícil. –Dijo Quinn-

-No creas. Ya sé como lo lograremos, pero necesitamos otros teléfonos móviles. –Sonrió ante su idea la morena-

-Miedo me da lo que tienes en mente. –Compartió su sonrisa Q-

-¿Vas a presentarte a "Prom Queen"? –Le preguntó San-

-¿Y con quién participaría? –Respondió la rubia-

-Con Berry, obvio. –Dijo segura de sí misma S-

-No querría venir conmigo. –Se resignó Q-

-Pues en ese caso tienes a… Finn, como opción. –Sonrió maliciosa la latina-

-¿Qué dices? ¡NO! –La rubia negó fervientemente con la cabeza-

-¡Jajajajjaja! –Se echó a reír su amiga ante su reacción-

-Antes prefiero ir contigo. –Suspiró Quinn-

-Oh. Entonces ganamos seguro. –Sonrió Santana-

-Espera, ¿eso ha sido una insinuación para ir contigo, guapa? –Le guiñó el ojo Q-

-Lo siento cariño, aunque ir contigo y ganar sería muy sexy y emocionante, sabes que yo prefiero a otra rubia. –Le guiñó el ojo esta vez la latina-

-Me rompes el corazón. –Dijo divertida la rubia- Pero tú también sabes que yo prefiero a otra morena.

-Bien, ahora que ya hemos aclarado las cosas… -Sonrió pícara Santana- Tenemos que ir a comprar los vestidos.

-Ghnn.. –Gimió Quinn estirándose sobre su cama- ¿Tenemos que ir ahora? No me apetece en absoluto.

-Qué ejemplo das a tu hija. –Le lanzó una almohada S- Sí. Tenemos que ir ahora.

-¡Hey! ¡Mercedes! –Una voz masculina hizo girar a la aludida-

-¿Sí? –Contestó ella-

-¿Tienes… algún plan para ir al baile? –Sonrió seductoramente-

-Hmmm… Déjame pensar. –Dijo secamente la chica- ¿Por qué debería ir contigo?

-Porque… ¿No quieres ganar la corona de "Prom Queen"? –Sonrió a su acompañante-

-¿Para qué presentarme siquiera? Todos sabemos que ganarán Quinn o Santana. Las chicas de mi talla no podemos ser reinas del instituto. –Se resignó Mercedes-

-Por eso. Ven conmigo. Tú y yo cambiaremos eso. –Prometió el joven moreno-

-Bueno… tal vez vaya contigo. Pero solo tal vez. –Accedió un poco la morena-

* * *

Una rubia alta y atlética caminaba por el vacio pasillo tras su clase del Glee Club, llegó a su taquilla y guardó sus libros; quedándose mirando el pequeño peluche de un pato con un corazón en su pecho, aquel que Santana le regaló no mucho tiempo atrás. Lo acarició suavemente, aún podía oler el perfume de la latina impregnado en la suave textura del peluche… Tan ensimismada estaba con el pequeño pato y pensando en cierta latina que no oyó como unas ruedas rayaban el suelo a su paso.

-Brittany. –Dijo una voz a su lado-

-Artie. –Respondió la rubia sin ninguna expresión en su voz-

-¿Qué haces aquí tú sola? –Preguntó el chico-

-Estoy en mi taquilla –Dijo obviamente B que se giró para mirarlo- Pensaba que Charity habría escondido aquí mi diario después de leerlo.

-Ehhh… -Se quedó sin saber cómo reaccionar el moreno- ¿Lo has encontrado?

-No. Seguro que lo ha escondido como venganza por decirle que dejara de fumar otra vez. –Dijo arrugando el ceño la chica-

-Seguro. –Artie entrecerró los ojos con una expresión extraña, observando como la rubia distraídamente acariciaba un pequeño pato de peluche- ¿Eso es un pato?

-Sí. Santana me lo regaló. –Dijo contenta la rubia, con sus ojos azules brillando-

-¿Y por qué lo guardas? Mira todo lo que ella te ha hecho. –Replicó el muchacho-

-Porque… -La bailarina estaba desconcertada-

-Mira, yo estoy tratando de ayudarte. Pero tú parece que sólo quieres volver con esa perra, para que vuelva a herirte. –Dijo enfadado Artie-

-No.. Yo no… -Intentaba hablar ella-

-¿Tú no qué? ¿Acaso crees qué no sé qué me engañaste con ella y qué aún sigues haciéndolo? Pero claro, como ella te ha dejado tirada por Quinn y Puck, vuelves a mí, y yo intento ayudarte a sentirte mejor y tú lo único que haces es rechazarme y querer ir con ella. –Seguía echándole en cara el chico-

-Pero yo… -Britt estaba a punto de llorar-

-¿Pero tú qué? Y yo que pensaba que no eras tan estúpida como parecías… -Escupió el paralítico-

Brittany se quedó helada al escucharlo, y sus lágrimas finalmente escaparon y rodaron por sus mejillas.

-De todo el mundo siempre pensé que tú eras el único que no me diría eso –Exclamó entre sollozos ella-

-Mierda –Susurró Artie mientras veía a Brittany correr por el pasillo, pensó en seguirla e intentar arreglarlo, pero era mejor dejarla en paz por un tiempo-

* * *

Rachel salió del auditorio después de ensayar por un rato, caminó por el vacío instituto hasta su taquilla dónde cogió los libros que necesitaba. Tras esto se encaminó hacia la salida, pero al pasar por un aula vacía oyó unos sollozos. Intrigada entró al aula, mirando a todos lados, viendo solo planetas de colores colgados en el techo y otros proyectos de alumnos. Ingresó un poco más y percibió entre la oscuridad una silueta agazapada junto a una pared, cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la penumbra pudo observar que se trataba de una figura femenina. Así que se acercó a ella, y cuando estaba lo bastante cerca se dio cuenta de que era Brittany.

-¿Britt? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –Preguntó la Diva-

-¿Rachel? –Respondió entre sollozos-

-Ey, ¿qué está mal? –Dijo la morena preocupada, sentándose junto a la rubia y dejando que esta se apoyara sobre ella-

-Artie… *snif* m-me llamó… *snif* estú-túpida. –Volvió a responder entre sollozos-

-Hey. –Le pasó un brazo por los hombros la morena- No le hagas caso ¿vale? Tú no eres estúpida.

-Gracias Rachel. –Dijo con voz amortiguada Britt mientras se abrazaba más a Rach y escondía su rostro en su cuello-

-No tienes porqué dármelas. –Le sonrió, aunque la rubia no pudiera verla- Oye… ¿Por qué discutías con Artie?

-Me echó en cara lo de Santana. –Dijo triste la bailarina-

-Oh. –Respondió la Diva- Pues él debería haberse dado cuenta mucho antes, se notaba que os gustabais.

-También tú y Quinn. –Soltó la rubia-

-¿De verdad? No se notaba tanto… ¿verdad? –Dijo algo nerviosa Rach-

-Para alguien normal no, pero yo era muy observadora –Sonrió B aún en el cuello de la morena-

Rachel suspiró, y siguió sentada, apoyando su cabeza contra la fría pared del aula, teniendo el cuerpo de la bailarina contra el suyo. Y no pudo evitar pensar en Quinn, en cuanto deseaba que esa rubia fuese Quinn. La voz de B la sacó de sus pensamientos-

-¿Rachel? ¿RACHEL?-

-¿ehh? ¿Sí? –Dijo ella abriendo los ojos y bajando la mirada para encontrarse con la cara de Britt cerca de la suya-

-¿Estabas fantaseando con Q? –Dijo lanzándole una pícara mirada la chica al lado suyo-

-¿Qué? ¡No! –Intentó parecer creíble-

-Ya claro. Lo he visto. Te has pasado la lengua por los labios. ¡Estabas pensando en ella! –Dijo maliciosamente Britt-

-¡Cállate! –Le tapó la boca con la mano Rach-

-Te decía.. –Zafándose de la morena- que si tienes ya un vestido para el baile.

-No. No sé si vaya Britt –Dijo alicaída-

-¿Cómo qué no? Tienes que venir. La Rachel Berry que yo conozco no se rinde tan fácilmente –Pidió la rubia-

-Pero no tengo pareja. –Respondió la Diva-

-Ve con Quinn. –Sonrío ante su idea B-

-No. No es que estemos pasándolo muy bien en... "nuestra" relación. –Apuntó Rachel-

-Entonces, ven conmigo. –Pidió Britt- Yo tampoco tengo pareja.

-¿Ir contigo? –Dijo no muy convencida-

-Claro. Pero como amigas y compañeras del Glee Club, así ambas nos divertiremos. –Puso carita de perrito abandonado-

-¡Oh está bien! –Exclamó Rach- Pero debemos ir a comprar los vestidos-

-¡Claro! ¡Vamos ahora! –Dijo levantándose de un salto la rubia, y dándole la mano a la morena para que se levantara con ella-

* * *

En el William McKinley se respiraba un aire fiestero, había un montón de adolescentes desperdigados por los alrededores del edificio, mientras que la mayoría estaban dentro. Los chicos del Glee Club estaban reunidos cerca de la puerta, todos impecables, aunque aún faltasen algunos.

Mercedes lucía un vaporoso vestido rosado, con una flor a juego en su pelo, que caía suelto y con suaves rizos. Junto a ella Puck, quien lucía un estilizado traje, de chaqueta blanca, para resaltar más con una flor como la que Mercedes lucía; ambos agarrados, esperando. Mike junto a Tina lucía un traje en negro, con camisa azul oscura debajo, haciendo juego con el pequeño ramillete que llevaba Tina, que a su vez combinaba con su vestido azul de un tono más claro que el azul de su novio. Matt y Finn llevaban trajes oscuros con corbatas también oscuras a juego, y camisas blancas. Artie, vestía de negro, a excepción de una corbata y la chaqueta en blanco.

Santana y Quinn hicieron acto de presencia junto a los gleeks. La latina lucía un vestido rojo como el fuego con un escote pronunciado y ondas vaporosas a partir de la cintura llegándole por encima de la rodilla, dejando ver las largas y estilizadas piernas de la chica. En la cintura llevaba un lazo negro, y con unos tacones negros a juego con el lazo. Llevando también un moño alto con mechones sueltos aleatoriamente, dándole un aire casual. Mientras que Quinn lucía un vestido largo de color beige, con los tirantes alrededor del cuello, dejando parte de los hombros y espalda al aire. En los tirantes y la parte del pecho había pequeñas cuentas doradas, que brillaban bajo la luz. Q también lucía su larga melena dorada suelta y lisa, y unos tacones más bajos que los de Santana.

Tras un rato de bromas entre ellos llegó Kurt de la mano con Blaine, y los chicos de New Directions silbaron al verlos. Kurt lucía un traje negro que según había dicho había diseñado él mismo, todo de negro y con botones plateados en la chaqueta y una falda de cuadros sobre los pantalones oscuros. Y una camisa blanca y una flor rosa en la chaqueta. Blaine junto a él lucía un traje muy formal negro, camisa blanca y corbata negra. Y por supuesto, una flor rosa al igual que Kurt. Las últimas en llegar fueron Rachel y Brittany, quienes lucían resplandecientes esa noche, consiguiendo que a Santana y Quinn se les cayera la baba directamente. Britt lucía un vestido azul eléctrico corto, dejando ver sus largas piernas de bailarina y con un considerable escote, dejando ver también su espalda. También llevaba unos tacones plateados a juego con la pulsera que Santana y ella tenían como mejores amigas. Luciendo también su melena rubia con suaves ondulaciones. Mientras que Rachel lucía un vestido largo rosa hasta los pies, como una princesa, dejando ver sus hombros. Llevaba tacones a juego, aunque estos no se veían. Llevaba el pelo recogido en un moño, con dos mechones sueltos, que enmarcaban su rostro.

-¡Dios! –Susurró Santana a Quinn- Dame una buena razón para no lanzarme a Britt ahora mismo.

-Hay mucha gente aquí. –Respondió la rubia-

-Dije una buena razón. –Sonrió pícaramente Santana-

Ambas dejaron la conversación al ver entrar a sus compañeros dentro del gimnasio, y escuchar la voz del director Figgins.

-Queridos alumnos y alumnas, quiero daros la bienvenida al baile de primavera de este año. –Todos aplaudieron- Quiero presentaros a los intérpretes del baile este año, ¡New Directions!

Los chicos del Glee Club sonrieron, y Will se acercó con Holly a los chicos, recordándoles que las primeras en cantar eran Santana y Quinn.

San cogió de la mano a Quinn y la arrastró hasta el escenario para que comenzara su actuación. La música comenzó a sonar y ellas se prepararon. Santana cantó la primera.

( .com/watch?v=5jRO0QWXNGw )

_I can be tought _(Puedo ser dura)

_I can be strong _(Puedo ser fuerte)

_But with you _(Pero contigo)

_It's not like that at all _(No es así del todo)

_There's a girl.. _(Hay una chica..)

_That gives you shit! _(Que te da una mierda!)

_Behind this wall.. _(Detrás de esta pared..)

_You just walk trough _(Por la que atraviesas)

_And I remember _(Y yo recuerdo)

_All those crazy things you said _(Todas esas cosas locas que decías)

_You left them running through my head _(Las dejaste recorrer mi mente)

_You're always there.. _(Siempre estás ahí..)

_You're everywhere.. _(Estás en todas partes..)

_But right now I wish you were here_ (Pero ahora desearía que estuvieras aquí)

_All those crazy things we did _(Todas esas cosas locas que hicimos)

_Didn't think about it, just went with it _(No pensé en eso, solo se fueron)

_You're always there, you're everywhere.. _(Siempre estás ahí, estás en todas partes..)

_But right now I wish you were here _(Pero ahora desearía que estuvieras aquí)

Santana y Quinn cantaron el estribillo a dúo.

_Damn.. damn.. damn.. _(Maldición... maldición... maldición)

_What I'd do to have you... _(Lo que haría porque estuvieras..)

_Here.. here.. here.. _(Aquí... aquí... aquí)

_I wish you were here.. _(Desearía que estuvieras aquí..)

_Damn.. damn.. damn.. _(Maldición.. maldición.. maldición)

_What I'd do to have you.. _(Lo que haría porque estuvieras..)

_Near.. near.. near.. _(Cerca.. cerca.. cerca)

_I wish you were here.. _(Desearía que estuvieras aquí..)

Llegó el turno de que Quinn cantase su parte.

_I love _(Me encanta)

_The way you are.._ (Tu manera de ser..)

_It's who I am.. _(Es quien son yo..)

_Don't have to try hard.. _(No tienes que tratar tanto..)

_We always say.. _(Siempre decimos..)

"_Say like it is.." _("Decirlo como es..")

_And the truth.. _(Y la verdad..)

_Is that I really miss.. _(Es que realmente extraño..)

_All those crazy thing you said.. _(Todas esas cosas locas que decías..)

_You left them running through my head _(Las dejaste recorrer mi mente)

_You're always there, you're everywhere.. _(Siempre estás ahí, estás en todas partes..)

_But right now I wish you were here _(Pero ahora desearía que estuvieras aquí)

_All those crazy thing we did _(Todas esas cosas locas que hicimos)

_Didn't think about it, just went with it _(No pensé en eso, solo se fueron)

_You're always there, you're everywhere.. _(Siempre estás ahí, estás en todas partes..)

_But right now I wish you were here _(Pero ahora desearía que estuvieras aquí)

Santana se unió de nuevo al estribillo.

_Damn.. damn.. damn.. _(Maldición.. maldición.. maldición)

_What I'd do to have you.. _(Lo que haría porque estuvieras..)

_Here.. here.. here) _(Aquí.. aquí.. aquí)

_I wish you were here.. _(Desearía que estuvieras aquí)

_Damn.. damn.. damn _(Maldición.. maldición.. maldición)

_What I'd do to have you.. _(Lo que haría porque estuvieras..)

_Near.. near.. near _(Cerca.. cerca.. cerca)

_I wish you were here.. _(Desearía que estuvieras aquí..)

Santana cantó esta vez.

_No, I don't wanna let go.. _(No, no quiero dejar ir..)

_I just wanna let you know.. _(Solo quiero hacerte saber..)

_That I never wanna let go.. _(Que nunca quiero dejar ir..)

Quinn cantó las siguientes frases.

_Let go.. _(Dejar ir..)

_No, I don't wanna let go.. _(No, no quiero dejar ir..)

_I just wanna let you know.. _(Solo quiero hacerte saber..)

_That I never wanna let go.. _(Que nunca quiero dejar ir..)

Quinn y Santana cantaron a dúo otra vez.

_Let go.. _(Dejarte ir..) –x10 veces-

_Damn.. damn.. damn! _(Maldición.. maldición.. maldición!)

_What I'd do to have you.. _(Lo que haría porque estuvieras..)

_Here.. here.. here _(Aquí.. aquí.. aquí)

_I wish you were here.. _(Desearía que estuvieras aquí)

_Damn.. damn.. damn _(Maldición.. maldición.. maldición)

_What I'd do to have you.. _(Lo que haría porque estuvieras..)

_Near.. near.. near _(Cerca.. cerca.. cerca)

_I wish you were here.. _(Desearía que estuvieras aquí..)

La canción finalizó, y todo el mundo aplaudió, mientras que Santana y Quinn se abrazaban en el escenario y se reunían con sus compañeros que las abrazaron emocionados. Mientras que Rachel y Britt estaban ambas juntas sin saber muy que hacer, y no es que no les hubiera gustado la canción, que sí lo había hecho. Tras unos minutos Tina interpretó una balada para que los estudiantes pudieran bailar. El móvil de Britt vibró en el pequeño bolso que llevaba la rubia, era un mensaje.

**¿Te diviertes? Tienes una sorpresa fuera del gimnasio. –S**

La rubia frunció el ceño y buscó con la mirada a "S" pensando que era Santana, pero encontró a la latina bailando con Quinn, no podía haber sido ella.. ¿O sí? Su teléfono volvió a vibrar en su mano, y al mirarlo tenía un nuevo mensaje del número desconocido.

**¿No vas a salir? Tú regalo no esperará eternamente. –S**

Ahora estaba segura, no era Santana, ni tampoco Quinn, pues las había estado observando este rato, y no habían sacado sus teléfonos. Frunció el ceño muy confundida, y vio a su lado a Rachel con su teléfono también en la mano y su ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué pasa Rach? –Preguntó la rubia-

-Es extraño, tengo un mensaje de un número desconocido… -Dijo la morena-

-¿Tú también? Yo he recibido 2. –Le enseñó su teléfono a la Diva-

-Yo tengo sólo uno. –Enseñándole su teléfono a la rubia-

**¿Te diviertes pequeña Barbra? Alguien te espera en el jardín del instituto. –S**

-¿"S".. Crees qué es Santana? –Preguntó Rachel-

-No lo creo, tampoco Quinn. Las he observado, no han sacado sus teléfonos. –Le respondió la bailarina-

-Entonces.. ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Los ignoramos? –Nada más preguntar esto la morena, un mensaje llegó a su teléfono-

**Tu admirador sigue en el jardín. ¿No vas a reunirte con él esta noche? –S**

Ambas conectaron sus miradas, asintiendo. Lo mejor era ir a averiguar de quien eran esos mensajes. Así que irían a donde los había citado "S".

Ambas salieron del gimnasio no sin antes mirar a Quinn y Santana, las cuales estaban abrazadas en la pista, danzando y bailoteando. Cuando la puerta se cerró tras ellas, Q y S miraron hacia la puerta por la cual sus amores se habían desvanecido y sonrieron.

* * *

Rachel caminó por el instituto hasta llegar al jardín junto al edificio, allí no vio a nadie, pero decidió esperar a encontrarse con alguien o simplemente recibir un mensaje. Tras un par de minutos que fueron una eternidad para la morena, una mano tocó su hombro desnudo, haciéndola girar sobre sí misma para ver a su acompañante; al verle el rostro la Diva abrió con intensidad los ojos y ahogó un grito con sus manos.

* * *

Brittany iba por los pasillos, hasta que llegó al pequeño hall del instituto, su mensajero anónimo le había dicho que allí tendría una sorpresa.. pero allí no había nada ni nadie más que la oscuridad, solo combatida por un par de fluorescentes. Tras un par de minutos allí de pie, de espaldas a la puerta, una mano tocó su hombro desnudo, y al volverse para ver a quién la había tocado sus ojos azules se abrieron por la sorpresa.

* * *

_Gracias por leer! :DD_

**¿Quién estará junto con Rachel en el jardín? ¿Y con Britt en el hall? ¿Quién será Prom King & Prom Queen? :PP**


	15. Chapter 15

Genteee! :DD He regresado. Realmente, este trozo lo iba a subir hace muuucho -exactamente el día de mi cumple, hace 10 días jajajaj-, pero FanFiction y mi Word se alinearon contra mí para no poder hacerlo T.T Estoy pensando que para el final del Fic haga una lista con toda la música utilizada, como he visto en otros fic's o como las que hace Dianna en su Tumblr -Pero sin ser tan buenas.. Jajajjajaj-

En lo que respecta, NO me gusta este, es.. raro. Mi musa me abandonó. Aunque sé que os gustará por los momentos Brittana & Faberry que contiene. :)

Intentaré subir pronto el siguiente, I promise. Pero esta semana tengo un montóóón de exámenes finales, así que no sé. Gracias por seguir ahí.

¿Vieron el final de Glee? . ¡No hubo Brittana! Y el episodio se basó en Finchel T.T Peeeeero, The Unholy Trinity volvió a reaparecer, las adoro. *O* ¡Y lo más importante! ¿Vieron el Quintana? Oh God. Morí. Realmente, he empezado a seguir a esa pareja, son muy monas juntas, además se entienden perfectamente. Quizá escriba algo. :33

PD. Si alguien ve _Pretty Little Liars_ sabrá y entenderá sobre los mensajes del capítulo anterior. :PP

**-Rocio: **_Lo sé, soy una mala persona. :PP Peeeero, he vuelto, espero que te guste :)_

**-SexyPank:** _Jajjajaj. El autor o autora de los mensajes es un secreto ^^ ¿Lemmon en el colegio? Ums.. no lo había pensado. Jajajaja! Gracias! Espero que te guste. _

**-SophiaHedlundAgron: **_JAjajajja! Yo también amo a Santana/Naya, y más cuando "habla" en español. xDDD Artie.. ya tiene bastante con lo que tiene xDD. La canción es "Wish You Were Here" de Avril Lavigne. :) Gracias! Espero que te guste! ^^_

**-Katgrenne: **_Gracias! Aquí está la conti. Espero que te guste. :D_

**Dark-Gleek: **_Gracias! Siguiente capitulo! :DD Actualiza cuando puedas tu fic, quiero ver que pasa en la historia :]_

**1: **_Claro! Gracias por leer!_

**Leowit: **_Jajajjaja! Soy una mala persona(: Aquí está la actu. ^^ _

**Bellice: **_Gracias! Ahora descubrirás que ocurre. Espero que te guste. :)_

**Brittana: **_Gracias! Aquí el siguiente trozo. Espero que te guste. :DD_

**Geek: **_Aquí está el trocito. Gracias por leer! =)_

**Sonoha: **_Gracias! Yo adoro a ambas parejas, pero Brittana me llama más. Jajajajja! :) Espero que te guste! :P_

PD. ¿Habéis visto el Glee Live! Tour? ¿Tooodo el Achele & HeYa qué está habiendo? Oh God. *O*

**Disclaimer:** Glee pertenece a Fox y a Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan & Brad Falchuk.

* * *

-Fight for this Love, Part XV

-¡Quinn! –Gritó Rachel al ver a la rubia detrás de ella-

-No grites –Replicó la rubia intentando callarla para que dejara de gritar como una demente-

-Me has dado un susto de muerte. –Contestó la morena llevándose las manos al pecho-

-Lo siento. –Se disculpó Q con una sonrisa-

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Tú eres la de los mensajes? –Preguntó Rach, confundida porque la rubia estuviera allí-

-¿Qué mensajes Rachel? –Cuestionó confundida Quinn-

-Oh. Así que no eras tú… -Dijo algo alicaída la Diva-

-¿Qué mensajes Rach? ¿Qué está pasando? –Preguntó algo preocupada la rubia mirando directamente a los ojos de la morena-

-Nada. Es solo que recibí un par de mensajes desde un número desconocido diciéndome que tenía a un admirador aquí en el jardín- Respondió la chica-

-¿Recibes mensajes de un número privado y lo primero qué se te ocurre es ir a dónde te ha dicho tú sola? –La miró con desaprobación Q-

-Sí. –Respondió firmemente la morena, no iba a dejar que Quinn la regañara como a una niña pequeña-

-¿Y si te hubieran hecho daño? –Cuestionó la rubia dejando entrever en su voz la preocupación- No me lo perdonaría. –Dijo bajito-

Rachel sonrió tímidamente a Quinn y le preguntó:

-¿Cómo me has encontrado?

-Bueno.. Realmente te estaba siguiendo.. –Rach torció el gesto al escuchar esto- Pero porque tenía que hablar contigo. –Añadió rápidamente Q-

-¿Y qué querías hablar conmigo? –Dijo astuta la Diva-

-¿Podemos ir a dar un paseo? Tengo un montón de cosas que decirte y explicarte. –Pidió con la mirada la rubia-

-No sé.. –La chica no parecía muy segura de querer quedarse con Q a solas-

-Por favor Rachel –Puso carita de perro mojado- Necesito que sepas esto, y después podrás mandarme al infierno, golpearme o todo lo que tú quieras.

-Está bien. –Aceptó la Diva-

* * *

-¡Santana! –Exclamó Britt, no pudiendo evitar que una sonrisilla escapara de sus labios-

-Hey B. –Saludó la latina-

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Preguntó algo confundida la rubia, -¿_Es qué San también había recibido los mensajes?- _Se preguntó-

-Te estaba buscando, y yo podría hacerte la misma pregunta, ¿Qué haces aquí tú sola? –Pidió la morena recorriendo con la mirada el lúgubre hall casi a oscuras-

-Recibí un mensaje. –Dijo tranquilamente la rubia-

-¿Un mensaje? –Preguntó Santana, volviendo la vista a Britt-

-Sí. Desde un número privado o algo así. Ponía que tenía un regalo aquí. –Explicó la bailarina-

-¿Recibes un mensaje que podría haber sido de un loco y vienes tú sola tan tranquila a un maldito lugar oscuro? –Preguntó con un tono de reproche en su voz Santana-

-No creí que pasara nada. –Puso carita inocente B-

-Me alegro de que no fuera ningún psicópata o algo. –Le sonrió la morena-

-¿Un pico.. sico.. psico.. qué? –Contestó confundida la rubia-

-Nada, no importa. –No pudo evitar sonreír S-

-¿Por qué me buscabas? –Cortó de repente el silencio Britt-

-Tenía que enseñarte algo muy importante. –Dijo firmemente la latina-

-¿Y qué es? –Los ojitos azules de la rubia brillaron de emoción-

-Es una sorpresa… exclusiva para ti. –Susurró Santana acercándose a la bailarina-

-¿Solo para mí? –Dijo con voz inocente B, y miles de cosas sucias pasaron por la mente de la latina-

-Solo para ti. –Repitió la latina sonriendo y tendiéndole la mano-

Brittany vinculó sus meñiques como antaño ellas solían hacerlo, Santana condujo a la bailarina por los pasillos en silencio, solo alterado por algún que otro estudiante ruidoso o alguna pareja enrollándose en las aulas vacías o en los rincones donde creían que nadie los veía. Ambas llegaron al aparcamiento, subiendo al auto de la latina, bastante lujoso, como no.

-Puedes dormir un poco si quieres, el viaje será un poco largo. –Sonrió gentilmente San-

-¿A dónde vamos? ¿A la fábrica de "Charlie y la fábrica de chocolate"? –Preguntó una sonriente Britt, contagiando la sonrisa a Santana-

-A un lugar mucho mejor. –Dijo la latina-

* * *

Dos chicas caminaban por una larga avenida alumbrada por unas cuantas farolas, que le daban un aura mágica, la noche era abierta, por lo que la luna se podía admirar redonda y brillante desde la Tierra. Había a su izquierda un bonito parque, que es a donde las chicas se dirigieron. Una de las chicas, alta y de lacios cabellos dorados eligió un asiento junto a la preciosa fuente en el centro del parque, donde tomó asiento e invitó a la morena más baja a sentarse junto a ella. Ambas sentadas bajo las estrellas junto a una fuente que distaba en distintas tonalidades debido a las luces que distorsionaban su luz contra las aguas cristalinas, dándole un toque mágico.

-Rachel… -Rompió el silencio apacible del parque la chica alta-

-Quinn, ¿vas a decirme todo eso qué necesitabas decirme? –Respodió la más baja, maravillada por lo bonito que era el parque al que la rubia la había llevado-

-Sí. Necesito contártelo, porque tú eres importante para mí. –Suspiró Q-

-Te escucho. –Replicó Rach-

-Cuando me dijiste que querías operarte la nariz porque te sentías fea yo me enfadé… -La Diva puso cara de disgusto, reafirmando lo dicho- No me enfadé por ti o por tu aspecto, no fue por ti, fue por mí. –En esto Rachel abrió los ojos sorpresivamente- Verás… Yo me cambié al McKinley High en 5º grado, bajo el nombre de Quinn Fabray, convirtiéndome en una de las chicas más populares y poderosas jerárquicamente aquí. Pues bien, esa era la Quinn "HBIC" Fabray del McKinley. En mi anterior escuela yo era Lucy Q. Fabray, y era fea… gorda y-y con una nariz horrible… -La rubia dijo, con sus ojos húmedos, realmente evocar el pasado le dolía- No tenía amigos, nadie quería hablar conmigo, se limitaban a burlarse de mí… Los niños me apodaban "Lucy Caboosy", por lo que me apunté a ballet, y ahí perdí un poco de peso, me di cuenta de que era atlética, así que comencé a perder peso de esa manera. Usé cremas para todas mis imperfecciones, y después mi padre consiguió otro trabajo mejor pagado, por lo que le pregunté si podía operarme la nariz, y él aceptó. Poco después nos mudamos aquí y yo vine a este instituto, me permití el lujo de cambiarme mi nombre, Lucy, por mi segundo nombre, Quinn. Hasta ahora, para mí Lucy estaba muerta, solo un fantasma del pasado. Pero al oírte decir que querías cambiar tu aspecto físico solo por lo que los demás dijeran no era justo, tú ya eres increíble tal como eres Rachel, no necesitas operarte. Por eso debía contarte esto. –Terminó Q, aún con sus ojos brillantes, y las lágrimas a punto de escapar de sus ojos-

-Quinn… -Intentó decir Rachel, a punto de llorar también al descubrir el secreto pasado de la rubia-

-Tranquila Rachel, no puedo obligarte a que digas que no. Solo quería que supieras todo lo que yo hice para ser popular, ¿y de qué me ha servido? Para nada. Sólo sé tú misma. –Medio sonrió entre lagrimillas- Y por favor, no le cuentes esto a nadie, solo Santana lo sabe aparte de ti.

-No voy a decírselo a nadie. –Dijo firmemente la Diva- Siento tanto que hayas tenido que pasar por todo eso, tú eres increíble Quinn. –La abrazó Rach-

-Realmente no lo soy, me convertí en lo que más odiaba, una maldita arpía sin corazón, y todo por sentirme mejor conmigo misma. –Contó con lágrimas en los ojos Q-

-Shhh… -Le acarició la larga melena rubia Rachel, manteniéndola pegada a su cuerpo- Bueno, yo también he querido cambiar solo por querer sentirme mejor conmigo misma. Todas queremos sentirnos bien. Por eso, yo quiero, más bien quería, operarme la nariz… Porque no me gusta. Y sé que Barbra Streisand no lo hizo aún cuando le dijeron que no triunfaría si no lo hacía, ella los ignoró y mírala ahora. Pero el médico dijo que eso mejoraría mi voz..

-Rach… Tú ya tienes una voz espectacular. Y sé que Barbra es una entre un millón, pero tú también lo eres Rachel Berry. –Dijo Quinn acariciando la mejilla de la morena con sus dedos y acercándose peligrosamente a ella- Tú eres perfecta.

Se quedaron observándose en silencio, marrón chocolate contra verde esmeralda, castaño oscuro contra rubio dorado, piel color canela contra piel color leche, dos personalidades distintas, dos espíritus igual de poderosos, dos almas unidas por un mismo lazo, un lazo llamado amor.

Quinn deslizó su mano por la mejilla de Rachel, apartando delicadamente uno de los mechones que caían sueltos sobre sus ojos. La Diva pegó su cuerpo aún más al de Quinn, que la sujetaba firmemente. La rubia presionó sus labios contra los de la morena, en un dulce beso, disfrutando solamente del roce de sus labios. Q pidió permiso con su lengua a Rachel, quien abrió su boca y rápidamente la lengua de la ex porrista se coló en ella, iniciando una danza junto a la otra lengua, bailando por el control. EL beso comenzó a subir de nivel, ambas estaban enzarzadas la una en la otra, hasta que se separaron por aire, y se miraron a los ojos tras ese beso… No había ni rencor, tristeza, envidia, recelo, nada.. Simplemente amor. Un amor que había pasado por mucho, pero tras las adversidades ahora se había fortalecido.

-Rachel, ¿Puedes perdonarme? No quería haberte tratado así de ninguna manera. Lo siento mucho. –Le acarició la cara-

-Lo sé, y te perdono. Tú eres importante para mí Quinn, y sé que quiero estar contigo. –Contestó la morena entrelazando sus manos con las de la rubia-

Quinn se levantó de su sitio junto a la fuente y junto a Rachel para colocarse frente a ella y colocarse decentemente el vestido.

-¿Me concedería usted el honor Srta. Berry de bailar con su esplendorosa figura femenina esta noche? –Dijo cortésmente Q, reverenciando y tendiendo su mano a la morena que la miraba atónita-

Rachel aceptó la mano que Quinn le tendía. La ex porrista puso su mano derecha en la cintura de Rachel, pegándola a su cuerpo, mientras que su mano izquierda asía la derecha de la morena, quedando entrelazadas a la altura de sus cabezas; la mano izquierda de la morena reposaba sobre el hombro de Q. La rubia comenzó a balancearse bajo una melodía que solo ella escuchaba.

-¿Quinn? ¿Cómo vamos a bailar? ¡No tenemos música! –Dijo Rachel, como si fuera obvio-

-Tranquila. -Respondió Quinn divertida- Tu solo sigueme, siente el ritmo fluir.

-Estás loca. -Sonrió la morena, siguiendo los pasos de la rubia-

* * *

Santana estaba al volante de un lujoso auto, conduciendo por un maltrecho camino de tierra, haciendo que en los laterales del automóvil se vieran cortinas de polvo. La chica llegó al final del camino, aparcando frente a una bonita casa rústica de madera, situada junto a un lago bañado por la luz de la luna. San bajó del auto y se dirigió a la puerta del copiloto, Britt yacía acurrucada en el asiento durmiendo plácidamente, por lo que la morena le acarició suavemente la mejilla para despertarla.

-¿Britt? Britt, hey, despierta.

-Ummm.. ¿San? -Contestó con la voz pastosa del sueño-

-Sí, soy yo. -Sonrió la latina- Vamos, ya hemos llegado.

-¿Dónde estamos? -Preguntó bajando del auto y mirando el lugar-

-Bueno, es mi lugar cuando necesito pensar o simplemente alejarme de los perdedores de Lima. -Guiñó un ojo la morena-

-Es genial. -Dijo maravillada la rubia-

-Britt, tengo que disculparme contigo. Tu eres importante para mí, y yo sé que he sido una perra durante mucho tiempo... -Bajo su cabeza S- pero yo realmente te quiero, y no quiero a Puck o a Quinn, ellos son simplemente mis mejores amigos.

-Lo entiendo. -Respondió la rubia tras un instante de silencio-

-¿De verdad? Bueno, este es mi regalo para ti. -Sonrió la morena- Y si quieres, podemos volver a ser amigas, las mejores.

Brittany quedó en silencio un momento, observando a Santana quien estaba cerca del borde del lago, con la luz de la luna incidiendo sobre ella, arrancando destellos plateados sobre el rojo y el negro, dándole un aspecto angelical. Sus ojos oscuros brillaban, haciéndolos hipnotizantes. Britt se acercó a ella, dejando poca distancia entre sus cuerpos, y dijo:

-Yo no quiero ser tu amiga.

-¿Entonces? -Preguntó la latina, acercando disimuladamente su cuerpo a la rubia-

-Yo quiero estar contigo. -Sonrió Britt-

-Oh. -San la miró profundamente a los ojos azules y se acercó a su rostro- ¿Sí?

-Sí. -Selló sus labios contra los de la morena- Sí. -Repitió de nuevo-

Santana solo atinó a rodear con sus brazos la cintura de la rubia y volver a besarla.

-Entonces, ¿esto significa que me has perdonado por todo? -Preguntó Santana aún rodenado la cintura de la chicas más alta-

-Sí. -Volvió a usar el monosílabo afirmativo B- Por supuesto. Yo quería volver contigo. Necesito que alguien le diga a Charity que debe dejar de fumar. -Dijo muy seria-

-Tranquila, yo me encargaré. -Sonrió por la ocurrencia la latina- Bueeeeno... ¿Y qué te parece si vamos dentro?

-¡Sí! Por cierto, ¿Y está casa a quién pertenece? ¿A los enanitos del bosque? Me pareció ver uno antes... y me dan miedo. -Dijo asustada la bailarina-

-Tranquila B, es una de las casas de verano de mis padres. Y, sobre los enanitos, tranquila, se mantendrán alejados de ti. Más les vale. -Le guiñó un ojo divertida Santana-

Ambas chicas entraron en la cabaña de madera, que de cabaña exactamente tenía solo el aspecto, porque era más parecido a la suite de un hotel. El salón era amplio, y con ventanas que dejaban entrar la luz natural, en este caso de la luna. Había un gran y cómodo sofá frente a una televisión "decente" según había dicho Santana, aunque era una de pantalla plana, si San lo decía es porque es decente. También un montón de sillones y sillas tapizadas en colores blancos. Una mesa de madera de roble ocupaba la otra parte, con sillas barnizadas a juego. Había decoración minimalista, seguramente elegida por la madre de Santana. Se podía entreveer parte de la cocina, que parecía bastante moderna. Ambas chicas entraron por el salón y S preguntó:

-Bueeeno.. ¿Qué quieres hacer? ¿Vemos una peli con palomitas y nos acurrucamos en el sofá? -Sonrió ante la idea, y eso era raro, Santana López no se acurruca con nadie en el sofá para ver una estúpida pelicula romántica como una pareja de enamorados, pero claro, la cosa cambia si se trata de Brittany S. Pierce-

-Me parece perfecto Sanny. -El que la rubia usara aquel viejo apodo hizo que la morena sonriera con añoranza- Te espero en el sofá. -Le guiñó el ojo-

La latina desapareció durante un par de minutos para volver después con un montón de palomitas, sentándose junto a Britt en el amplio sofá de cuero blanco. Ambas se acurrucaron lo máximo que podían y comenzaron a ver la película, que para más información era _"Pretty Woman"_, una película romántica de esas que Santana tanto odiaba, pero esta, era una de las favoritas de la latina, pero eso nadie debía saberlo.

Tras ya casi tres cuartos de película, la morena notó una mano acariciando uno de sus hombros, para después bajar por la línea de su cadera, por encima de la tela roja del vestido, para llegar a sus piernas y demorarse allí. San no le dió importancia al gesto de Britt porque claro, no podía quejarse de eso. Notó los labios de la rubia rozar su cuello, erizando su piel. Y notó sus manos recorrer su cuerpo delicadamente, lanzando una clara indirecta de que la película no le interesaba mucho en este momento. La latina giró su cuerpo para llegar a los labios de la rubia, quien le devolvió un beso cargado de pasión. Así que la morena llegó a tiempo de apagar el televisor y tirar de la bailarina hacia su cuerpo en un nuevo beso, para después poner rumbo a la habitación principal.

* * *

Quinn y Rachel, quienes estaban bailando en el parque una melodía que solo la rubia oía, ahora estaban sentadas de nuevo. Rach tenía apoyada su cabeza en el hueco del hombro de Q y rodeaba la cintura de la rubia, enlazándolas con la mano izquierda de la ex Cheerio, que a su vez tenía un brazo protector alrededor de la cintura de la Diva.

-¿Quinn? -Preguntó la morena, moviendo su cabeza y rozando con su nariz el cuello de la rubia-

-¿Sí? -Respondió ésta- ¿Ocurre algo?

-Umm.. Tengo frío. ¿Podríamos...? -Dijo Rach, y Q la interrumpió antes de que acabara-

-Por supuesto, cariño, donde tu quieras. -Le sonrió la más alta, mirándola a sus profundos ojos chocolate-

-Aún no había dicho dónde. -No pudo evitar sonreír la cantante- ¿Te gustaría... ir a mi... casa? -Preguntó, no tenía mucha esperanza que en la rubia accediera, porque eso sonaba como una proposición indecente-

-Claro, ya te he dicho, donde tu quieras. -Le acarició la mejilla Quinn dulcemente-

Ambas chicas pusieron rumbo a la casa de la morena, que según le había dicho a la rubia, sus padres estaban fuera por motivos de trabajo, así que podía quedarse allí el tiempo que quisiera. Tras unos minutos llegaron a la casa, que tenía un aspecto familiar. Rachel abrió la puerta, y ambas entraron al hogar de los Berry, que a Quinn no le resultaba extraño, pues ya había estado ahí, aunque la cosa no salió muy bien que digamos. La morena tomó la mano de la rubia y la llevó escaleras arriba como si esa fuera la primera vez de ir a su habitación. Al entrar, Quinn no pudo evitar sonreír al ver el póster gigante de Broadway y Barbra Streisand, ni los doseles de la cama, ni imágenes de otros famosos, entre ellos Patti LuPone. También se fijó en unas fotos de la morena cuando era pequeña, y el corazón de la rubia dio un vuelco, estaba simplemente adorable, si eso era posible. Las chicas se acomodaron en la cama de la morena, no muy cómodas porque ambas lucían aún sus largos vestidos de fiesta. Quinn estaba ensimismada en sus propios pensamientos cuando notó unos labios sobre los suyos, acariciándolos, pero no suavemente, sino con pasión destilando en su toque. La rubia solo se dejó llevar y correspondió el beso, hasta que se separaron en busca de aire. La morena sonrió y volvió a acercarse a la cara de Q, quien estaba nerviosa, porque sabía lo que iba a pasar si Rachel seguía haciéndo eso. La Diva rozó sus labios una vez, pero solo fue eso un roce, en cambio sus manos acariciaron los brazos de la rubia, viajando hacia el sur.

-Rachel... -Dijo Quinn, con la voz algo ronca- ¿Estás... segura de esto?

-Sí, lo estoy Quinn. -Dijo la Diva firmemente- Realmente quiero hacerlo... contigo, pero es mi.. tu sabes, primera vez... -Dijo avergonzada por admitirlo-

-Entonces me siento halagada por ello. -La besó esta vez Quinn impregnando pasión con su beso-

* * *

_Gracias por leer! :DDD_

_¿Qué pasará entre Britt & San en la cabaña? ¿Y entre Quinn & Rachel en su habitación? Y lo mejor, ¿Quién fue el de los mensajes? :PP_


	16. Chapter 16

Hola gentee! Sé que me odiais por tardar casi un mes en actualizar (lol, mañana se cumplía el mes) peeeero, mi ordenador murió, tenía que estudiar para un montón de exámenes finales y mi musa se perdió de nuevo. T.T ASí que tras esta conspiración del universo contra mí, aquí está un nuevo capitulo. :DDD Decir que a esta historia le quedan como mucho 2 capitulos, quizá en el siguiente ya cierre por fin este Fic. (: Pero volveré con más, tengo grandes ideas en mi cabeza que me impiden concentrarme en este. Así que no será la última vez que me veais por aqui :DDD

Voy a morir con Glee Tour si sigue habiendo tanto Achele & HeYa. *O* & mi Diosa Naya me matará también con su voz y su cuerpo. xDDDDD

**-katgrenne: **_Gracias! :) Si es que en el fondo ambas son muy dulces, y por fin se disculparon con ellas. Los mensajes.. bueno desvelaré el secreto en el siguiente capitulo xDD_

**-cookieaiida: **_Gracias! :) Sí, ahora estoy totalmente enamorada de Quintana/Rivergron *-* Aww, gracias, me salió sola, estaba inspirada en ese momento. xDDD _

**-SexyPank: **_Gracias! :D Sí, y espero que lo hagan bien, por eso merecerá la pena esperar. :DD Sí, 'ciertas personitas' deben actualizar.. xDDD_

**-Dark-Gleek: **_Gracias! :) Oishh, me encanta tu fic de por sí, así que esperaré a que actualices de nuevo con ansía. _

**-SophiaHedlundAgron: **_Gracias! :D Bueno, creo que este tiene suficiente lemon como para un tiempo xDDD _

**-IloveNayRiv: **_Gracias! :) Lo siento por hacer esperar, pero no tenía el tiempo suficiente para el Fic :( Aquí tienes el siguiente :DD_

**- :** _Gracias! (?)_

**-Rocio: **_Gracias! :DD Los mensajes lo desvelaré en el siguiente capitulo por fin ;) Jajjajaj, aquí tienes este nuevo trozo :)_

**-CrazyaboutNayaRivera: **_Gracias! :DDD Esperaré por esa actualización de tu fic ;)_

**-gbrujnkdl: **_Gracias! :) Aquí tienes el siguiente trozo! :]_

SPOILERS 3ª Temporada: Ryan 'Troll' Murphy insinuó que Brittany sería heterosexual y no 'bi-curious' como todos habiamos supuesto, lo que significa que no acabará con Santana, vease No-Brittana. | Chord Overstreet [Sam Evans] no estará en la 3ª Temp. como personaje regular. Después de esto debo decir: ¡¿Qué mierda está mal contigo Murphy? ¬¬

**Disclaimer:** Glee no me pertenece, pertenece a Fox & Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk e Ian Brennan.

ADVERTENCIA: Este capitulo tienen Rating M, leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad.

* * *

-Fight for this Love, Part XVI

Una gran habitación se abrió paso ante la vista de dos jóvenes, quienes estaban más entretenidas en devorarse la una a la otra. La habitación estaba bien iluminada por una gran cristalera que dejaba entrar la luz del exterior y que daba a las agua del lago, por lo que las vistas eran magnificas. Había una gran cama con dosel en el centro, parecía muy cómoda. La habitación por supuesto estaba perfectamente amueblada, como si perteneciera a un famoso, pero por supuesto, esto no les importaba nada a las dos jóvenes. La morena tiró de la rubia más cerca de ella, en un apasionado beso de nuevo. Separándose solo lo justo para poder tumbarla en la cama, colocándose ella encima. Sus manos exploradoras comenzaron la misión de memorizar cada centímetro de la piel de su compañera, mientras su lengua hacía lo propio en la boca. Su avidez por sentir más a la rubia llegó cuando decidió bajar la cremallera del vestido azul eléctrico, haciéndola curvar su espalda, por supuesto dando atención a su cuello. Santana consiguió bajar completamente la cremallera, deslizando ahora la prenda por el cuerpo de su compañera de cama. Una vez que la rubia estaba solamente en ropa interior, más bien en ropa interior 'inferior' ya que no llevaba sujetador, aquello hizo que el calentón de la latina fuese aún mayor. Atacó con sus hábiles manos sus pechos, amansándolos, haciendo formas, pellizcándolos y miles de cosas más. Brittany en un momento de distracción cambió sus posiciones, dejando a la morena debajo de ella. Comenzó a lamer su cuello, provocando gemidos en la otra chica. Sus dedos se enroscaron en la cremallera del ajustado vestido rojo de la latina, consiguiendo bajarla y haciendo desaparecer el precioso vestido. Santana tampoco llevaba sujetador, así que ahora estaban iguales. Britt movió su esbelto cuerpo de forma que sus pechos se tocaran, como también sus bien formados abdómenes. Sus bocas volvieron a unirse en un candente beso, pidiendo por más, descargando sus sentimientos con el toque. Sus lenguas batallaron por el control, ambas intentando gobernar a su contrincante, sin claros signos de victoria. Las rápidas manos de Santana comenzaron a acariciar los muslos de la bailarina, haciendo que su piel se erizase bajo sus dedos. La rubia besaba con demanda a la latina, quien se entretenía en incitar a su chica, moviendo sus manos desde sus muslos a su abdomen, arañando suavemente con sus uñas la blanca carne a su paso. Tras su abdomen movió sus manos más al norte, llegando a sus pechos, y deteniéndose ahí por un instante, para después volver a hacer el mismo camino hacia sus piernas. Aquello volvía loca a Brittany, que gemía sobre los labios de la morena, moviendo su cuerpo con el fin de más contacto.

* * *

La habitación de Rachel estaba en penumbra, excepto porque la luz lunar iluminaba el lugar, bañando la estancia de una luz plateada. La morena podía distinguir la silueta de la rubia a su lado, quien estaba tumbada sobre ella, mirándola a los ojos. Sus ojos se conectaron, y ambas se perdieron en la intensidad de la mirada de la otra, verde y marrón. Quinn se apoyó sobre sus codos para poder llegar a unir sus labios con los de la cantante, quien sonrió al contacto. La chica se acomodó mejor sobre el cuerpo más pequeño de la Diva, sin romper el contacto primordial de sus labios. El beso se prolongó hasta que las limitaciones de oxígeno de sus cuerpos las hizo separarse. Ambas sabían que era exactamente lo que iba a suceder en esa habitación, y ambas lo deseaban. Rachel tomó la iniciativa capturando el labio inferior de la rubia, haciéndola gemir al contacto. Sus manos viajaron a la cintura de la rubia, mientras que las manos de la otra chica se acomodaban sobre los hombros de la morena, bajando peligrosamente a su clavícula. El beso continuó hasta que ambas buscaron oxígeno para poder volver a unir sus labios, Quinn atrapó esta vez el labio inferior de la Diva, haciéndola estremecer. Las manos de la rubia serpentearon por los hombros y brazos de la morena, notando como el cuerpo de la chica bajo ella respondía a su toque. Sus traviesas manos buscaron la cremallera del vaporoso vestido rosado, pero no podían deshacerse de él ya que la pequeña Diva estaba en mala posición, así que la rubia tiró de ella hacia arriba, sin despegar sus labios por supuesto. La ex Cheerio consiguió su objetivo de hacer desaparecer el vestido de Rachel, que quedó en ropa interior frente a una hambrienta Quinn, quien se pasó la lengua por sus labios. La morena se mordió el labio inferior, incitando a la chica. La rubia se lanzó a por los labios de la Diva, pero esta se apartó y mordió su cuello, haciéndola gemir, mientras desabrochaba también el vestido de la otra chica. Tras deshacerse de él ambas estaban a la par, en ropa interior, con una mirada cargada de deseo. Quinn se inclinó esta vez sí para capturar los labios de la morena, para después desviarse por su cuello y subir a su oreja, rozando sus labios, haciendo suspirar a Rachel.

-¿Estás segura? Podemos parar si tú quieres. –Susurró con voz ronca Q-

-N-no.. –Consiguió decir entrecortadamente Rach entre tanta excitación- Quiero.. hacer est-to cont-tigo…

La rubia la miró a los ojos, sonriéndole, para después besarla pausadamente.

Quinn movió sus manos por la clavícula de Rachel, acariciando la piel a su paso, memorizando cada milímetro. Siguió bajando y pasó por encima del sujetador de la morena, llegando a su abdomen, a su cadera, y finalmente a sus muslos. La Diva rogaba con su mirada a Q, no podría soportar por mucho tiempo el fuego de su interior, y la rubia tampoco podría. Así que coló sus dedos por la espalda de la morena y desabrochó el sujetador, lanzándolo a Dios sabe dónde. Quinn volvió a besar a Rachel, mientras sus manos vagaban a sus anchas por su cuerpo, parando sobre sus pechos, dándoles atención. Mientras que la morena se estremecía de placer con cada toque que la rubia le proporcionaba, así que para no ser menos, se deshizo del sujetador de la rubia, quedando ambas iguales. Ambas pegaron sus cuerpos, rozando sus pechos en una dulce fricción mientras batallaban con sus bocas. Sus manos tocaban todo lo que podían de sus cuerpos, haciéndolas gemir en la boca de la otra. Quinn miró a los ojos a Rachel, pidiendo permiso para más, y la morena se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. La rubia serpenteó sus manos por el estómago de la chica, llegando a su cadera, donde enredó sus dedos en el tanga oscuro de la morena, tirando hacia abajo.

_-Quien podría decirlo, Rachel 'ManHands' Berry con un tanga tan sexy. –Pensó para sí misma Q mientras hacía desaparecer la pequeña prenda-_

Los ojos verdes de la rubia lucían ahora oscuros como dos pozos sin fondo, brillaban en el deseo que recorría todo el cuerpo de la chica, mientras observaba a la morena completamente desnuda frente a ella. Se pasó la lengua por sus ya hinchados labios y comenzó a lamer cada centímetro de piel a su paso. Rachel solo podía retorcerse y gemir bajo el toque de la rubia, y eso que solo estaba lamiéndole el abdomen… Quinn sonreía al oír gemir a su chica, para ella era como música celestial en sus oídos. La Diva en un movimiento que pilló desprevenida a la rubia le quitó el tanga que llevaba ella, dejándola completamente desnuda y a merced de la otra chica. Ahora ambas en igualdad de condiciones, se miraban a los ojos, diciéndose muchas cosas. Sus labios se unieron expresando cariño y amor, dejando en un segundo plano el deseo. Tras esto, Quinn miró a Rachel, con temor a su reacción, la morena solamente asintió, dando su permiso.

* * *

Santana se mordió el labio inferior, mientras que arañaba el abdomen de la rubia, dejando marcas rojas en su piel y gemidos en su garganta. Se deslizó por todo el cuerpo de Britt, acariciándolo y lamiéndolo, hasta que llegó al tanga, donde mordió una de las tiras y tiró de él hacia abajo, rozando a su paso con su pelo, su barbilla y con su aliento cálido, volviendo loca a la rubia. Tras esto la dejó completamente desnuda, sonriendo, Santana se acercó de nuevo a su chica, besándola con pasión. Brittany presa de la excitación tiró del tanga de San, arrancándolo literalmente, sin importarle nada. La morena gimió, ver a B tan caliente y teniendo el control la excitaban de sobremanera. Ambas retorcían sus cuerpos en busca de más fricción. Santana la hizo levantarse, quedando ambas sentadas; se acercó a ella, y ambas se acomodaron mejor para que sus centros pudieran tocarse. Britt rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de la latina, para poder sujetarse, mientras que la otra chica rodeaba la cintura de la rubia, haciendo presión contra su propio cuerpo. Ambas estaban pegadas, podían notar cada fibra de la otra chica, estaban al borde de la excitación, toda la habitación parecía estar en llamas como ellas lo estaban. Santana simplemente empujo sus caderas hacia delante, gimiendo sobre los labios de la rubia. Y Brittany respondía creando una deliciosa fricción de sus centros, llevando un ritmo rápido mientras que besaba a su chica con pasión, intentando sentirla aún más. El momento se prolongó por un tiempo en el que ambas aumentaron el ritmo y la presión, tanto que casi parecía que ambas se iban a fusionar en cualquier momento. Al fin, el silencio de la habitación, solo quebrado por los suspiros, gemidos y respiraciones agitadas de ambas chicas, se rompió definitivamente con el gemido animal que escapó de sus gargantas a la vez cuando ambas alcanzaron el clímax rozando con la punta de sus dedos el cielo.

-Te amo –Susurró Santana, tumbándose en la gran cama blanca-

-Yo también –Sonrió soñadoramente Brittany, tumbándose junto a la latina, acurrucándose contra ella-

-¿Britt? –Preguntó la morena, rompiendo el silencio instalado en la habitación-

-¿Ahamm? –Murmuró la rubia contra el cuello de la latina-

-¿Por qué acabaste eligiéndome a mí? Si yo soy la perra del McKinley. –Preguntó, en su voz se podía notar dolor-

-No lo eres. –Le susurró B, desenterrando su cara del cuello de la morena y mirándola intensamente a los ojos- Tú eres mi mejor amiga, aquella que me defendía de todos aquellos niños que se acercaban a mí, que siempre me ayudó con los deberes y trabajos escolares, aquella que me enseñó el abecedario, los números, los colores… Aquella que siempre estuvo a mi lado, apoyándome, que me ayudó a ser quien soy ahora. Esa eres tú, Santana. Tu eres la parte esencial de mi vida, por eso, por mucho que la gente diga quién eres, solo yo te conozco de verdad. Y por eso, te elegí a ti sobre cualquier otra persona. –Sonrió B, orgullosa de su discurso, apunto de llorar-

-Y esta es otra de las muchas razones por las que te amo. –Dijo la latina, besándola, mientras una lágrima caía por su mejilla-

* * *

Quinn unió de nuevo sus labios a los de la morena, atrapando su lengua bajo sus labios. Una de sus manos acarició desde la clavícula de la Diva hasta su cadera, bajando más al sur, para llegar a la fuente de placer de la chica, su templo sagrado. La rubia volvió a darle una mirada a Rach, quien asintió y movió sus caderas para tener más contacto con la mano de la otra chica. La ex Cheerio bajo su mano y acarició los muslos de la morena, provocándola, acercando sus dedos a las ingles. Rachel seguía besando desesperadamente a la rubia, moviendo su cuerpo, pidiendo por más contacto. Finalmente, Q introdujo uno de sus dedos en la Diva, haciéndola gritar sobre sus labios; la chica la miró asustada, temiendo haberla herido. Tras comprobar que no, la rubia marcó el ritmo, meciéndose sobre la morena. Añadió otro dedo a la ecuación, aumentando el ritmo, mientras que Rachel seguía el ritmo con sus caderas. Tras esto, una valiente mano de la pequeña Diva serpenteó por el bien torneado cuerpo de Quinn, llegando también a su parte intima, y sin pensárselo dos veces introducir dos dedos dentro de ella.

-Ven conmigo… -Susurró con la voz ronca de placer la morena-

La rubia gimió fuerte sobre la otra chica, al notar los dedos de la cantante trabajar en ella. Ambas acomodaron sus ritmos y respiraciones a la par, sin dejar mucho tiempo sus labios o cuellos tranquilos. Finalmente, ambas vinieron gritando el nombre de la otra, con sus respiraciones entrecortadas y sus cuerpos sudados. Quinn se desplomó sobre la cantante, moviéndose rápidamente hacia un costado, para poder recuperar el aliento, mientras que la morena hacía lo propio.

-Wow, vaya primera vez. –Rompió el silencio Rachel con los ojos cerrados y sonriendo-

-Oh, veo que te gusto. –Sonrió aún más Q- Lo sé, soy genial, en la cama y en muchas otras cosas.

-Vaya, te lo tienes muy creído, ¿no Fabray? -Giró su cabeza la Diva para mirarla, aun sonriendo-

-Por supuesto Berry, sigo siendo la mejor. –Le guiñó un ojo la rubia-

-Eres la mejor, y eres mía. –Dijo Rach, ruborizándose y besándola-

-Para el resto de la eternidad. –Volvió a besarla esta vez la rubia-

* * *

Al día siguiente

Una chica dormía desnuda en una gran cama blanca, con la luz del sol iluminando su pálida piel y su brillante melena rubia. Unos labios comenzaron a recorrer su mejilla, su cuello, su hombro, su curva de la cintura, su hueso de la pelvis, sus muslos… la chica rubia se movió y gimió algo, intentando seguir en el mundo de los sueños. La portadora de los labios juguetones no parecía dispuesta a ello, así que comenzó a besar su cuello, en el punto del pulso, mientras su mano acariciaba uno de sus pechos y bajaba al abdomen de la rubia. Por fin, la chica abrió uno de sus ojos, mostrando su pupila de un intenso color azul cielo; miró a la chica junto a ella y sonrió.

-Hola San –Dijo sonriendo, con la voz pastosa y desperezándose-

-Hola princesa –Respondió también sonriendo Santana, era tan bonito verla sonreír siendo ella misma, sin esa fachada de perra-

-¿Qué hora es? –Preguntó Britt, por ella seguiría durmiendo-

-Hora de ir a desayunar, venga, vístete tengo otra sorpresa para ti. –Le dio un beso la morena, alejándose para que pudiera vestirse, bueno 'vestirse' porque la latina solo llevaba un conjunto de lencería-

Cuando ambas estaban presentables fueron a la gran cocina que también tenía la casa, allí sobre la mesa había un montón de comida; tostadas, mantequilla, mermelada, frutas, magdalenas, donuts, huevos, bacon, café, cereales, galletas… Brittany abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente ante tanta comida, y miró a Santana, y esta solamente se encogió de hombros. Ambas se sentaron a desayunar, y tras casi morir en el intento de comer de todo lo que había en la mesa decidieron recoger un poco. Ya habían terminado cuando Santana vió a Britt con algo en la mano, un bote de nata. La bailarina se paró junto a latina y puso un poco de nata sobre sus labios, para después besarla.

-Mucho mejor así. –Sonrió inocentemente-

-¿Con que esas tenemos eh? –Sonrió maliciosa la morena, alcanzando otro bote de la cocina, este de caramelo-

Vertió un poco sobre un hombro de la chica, lamiéndolo sensualmente, provocando a la rubia. Brittany tomó la revancha cuando llenó la clavícula de la latina de nata, lamiéndola obviamente para hacerla desaparecer. Santana, sin quedarse atrás empujó a la rubia al suelo, mientras dibujaba formas de caramelo en el abdomen y estómago de su chica, haciéndola sonreír, mientras limpiaba con su habilidosa lengua su obra de arte después.

-Te has manchado –Volvió a interrumpir la rubia, señalando la comisura de los labios de la latina, que intentó limpiarse, sin éxito- Deja que te ayude.

La holandesa se acercó de nuevo al rostro de la morena, lamiendo lentamente la comisura de los labios de su chica, haciéndola soltar un pequeño gemido de lo sexy que era la escena.

-Creo que necesitaremos una ducha para eliminar toda la pegajosidad de nuestros cuerpos. –Intervino Santana tras el numerito, guiñando un ojo-

* * *

Quinn yacía durmiendo en la cama de la morena, ajena al mundo a su alrededor, era ya entrada la mañana. De repente unos pasos la sacaron del mundo de los sueños, frotándose los ojos giró sobre sí misma en la cama, notando que estaba sola.

-Umm.. ¿Rachel? –Preguntó, aún con voz somnolienta-

-¿Quinn? Vaya, ya has despertado dormilona –Escuchó la voz de la Diva que provenía de algún lugar de su habitación-

La rubia gruñó, seguía teniendo sueño, y eso era culpa de cierta pequeña cantante, que justo apareció en la habitación sonriendo y con una camiseta de tirantes blanca y unos shorts vaqueros. La ex porrista no pudo evitar recorrer su cuerpo de arriba abajo y decir inocentemente:

-¿No vas a darme un beso de buenos días?-

-Ohh.. Así que eso quieres… -Sonrió divertida la otra chica, acercándose a ella y besándola lentamente, recreándose en sus labios-

Ambas siguieron besándose, tranquilamente, y la temperatura iba en aumento tal como Rachel podía notar el cuerpo desnudo de su chica bajo las sabanas, y como Quinn no ayudaba subiéndole la camiseta, moviendo su mano por abdomen. Tan ensimismadas estaban que no escucharon la puerta de entrada abrirse y dar paso a una voz:

-¿Rachel? Rachel cariño, ya hemos vuelto, ¿estás en tu habitación?-

La Diva saltó rápidamente de encima de la rubia, mirando alarmada hacia la puerta.

-Sí, sí Pá, estoy aquí. –Respondió intentando sonar firme, aunque su voz sonara un poco nerviosa-

Tras esto rápidamente recogió la ropa interior de Q y se la lanzó, apremiándola para que se vistiera y escondiera.

-Vamos, Quinn, tienes que esconderte. –Dijo nerviosa- ¡Metete en el baño!

La ex Cheerio obedeció, metiéndose en el baño con la ropa que le había dado la morena. La comprendía, no podía ir y decirles a sus padres, "papá y papá, mientras vosotros estabais fuera de viaje, yo, desobedeciéndoos he traído a Quinn y lo hemos hecho, y llevamos saliendo un día…", la mente de la rubia se paró ahí, ¿por qué estaban saliendo verdad? Tenía que hablar con Rachel después sobre eso.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió dando paso a Evan Berry, uno de los padres de la pequeña Diva, que la besó en la frente al verla, mientras esta sonreía intentando parecer calmada.

-Hola cariño, hemos vuelto ya, no sabes que ganas teníamos ya de estar en casa. –Sonrió el hombre-

-¿Por qué habéis vuelto tan pronto? Pensaba que papá tenía que estar en esa conferencia hasta dentro de dos días. –Comentó la morena-

-Oh sí, pero la han cancelado por no sé qué. –Respondió tranquilo el hombre- Por cierto, tu padre me ha pedido que coja algunas de esas sales de baño tan magnificas que te recomendó tu amigo Kurt, así que si no te importa voy a cogerte algunas… -Dijo dirigiéndose al baño de la chica-

-Ehh.. bueno.. no sé si aún quedan… -Intentó convencer Rachel para que su padre no entrara y le diera un ataque al ver allí a la rubia medio desnuda-

Pero su padre la ignoró y entró un momento y salió enseguida con las sales, despidiéndose de su hija, sin notar la presencia de la rubia allí. Pidiéndole a su hija que se diera una ducha y bajase a comer con ellos. La Diva entró al baño para ser sorprendida por unos brazos que conocía muy bien, Quinn la empujó contra la puerta, con sus labios pegados a su oreja.

-Tu padre casi nos pilla –Susurró en el oído a la morena- y… no sé porque eso me ha puesto mucho, además ha dicho que te duches, y estaba pensando… que podíamos ducharnos juntas… -Susurró sensualmente en su oído mientras la punta de su lengua rozaba su lóbulo-

Rachel respondió a eso con un candente beso, mientras tiraba de la rubia hacia la ducha.

* * *

_Muchas gracias por leer! :DD _

_Como todo buen escritor, necesito reviews para saber lo que piensan ;]_


	17. Chapter 17

Hola gente! :D I'm baaaack! Bueno, después de volver a tardar muuuucho en poder publicar un nuevo capitulo aquí estoy. Debería haberlo subido antes, pero mi Tumblr fue borrado por error así que he estado ocupándome de él. Este es el penúltimo capitulo de esta historia, y ya tengo en mente como terminarla, me faltan algunos detalles. Y, ya tengo el storyline de mi próximo Fic, pero no tengo muy claro como enfocarlo, y me faltan algunos detalles como con quien emparejar a los personajes y todo eso. Solo aviso, será un centric!Santana y future!Brittana :33

Sobre este capitulo no tengo mucho que decir, sólo que es bastante suave y con momentos dulces y todo eso :D Debo decir que sé que todos esperáis más lemmon en las duchas, pero ha sido censurado, ya tuvisteis bastante en el capitulo anterior. xDDDDDD

**-Katgrenne: **_Gracias! :) Quinn es que es una ninja xDDD Si, tengo pensado en escribir más._

**-SexyPank: **_Jajajaj! Pensaba que tras estar ausente tanto tiempo tenía que volver a lo grande, y que mejor que con un capitulo todo de lemmon :D Todas somos unas pervertidas, no pasa nada :DDD_

**-CookieAiida: **_Gracias! :) Ya bueno, xDD, pues imagínate como acabe yo tras escribir todo eso xDDDD_

**-Leva21: **_Graciaaas! :)_

**-IloveNayRiv: **_Gracias! :) Jajajaj, sí, ambas parejas merecían este capitulo. Por supuesto escribiré más. :33_

**-SophiaHedlundAgron: **_Jajajaj! Sí, lemmon por todas partes xDD Santana es tan adorable. :33 Sí, del último capitulo de Glee debo destacar a The Unholy Trinity! Y el momento en que dejan entrever que Quinn y Santana han tenido algo más que amistad fue demasiado para mí, Quintana is ON! xDDDD Odio a Finn, por qué tuvo que besar a Rachel? Por su culpa perdieron las Nacionales. ¬¬ Yo tengo mis favoritos en The Glee Project, pero en Tumblr ví quien era el que ganaba y solo puedo decir: NO ME GUSTA!_

**-Dark-Gleek: **_Gracias! :) Claro, aquí está el siguiente :DD_

**-Miqui: **_Gracias! :) Cuando termine con este empezaré mi siguiente Fic :]_

**-AcheleB: **_Gracias! :) Jajajjaja! Aquí está el siguiente. :]_

**-Natzuki-Rukia: **_gracias! :) Aquí está el siguiente!_

SPOILERS próximas temporadas: Ryan ha confirmado qué en la 4ª temporada no estarán ni Finn, ni Rachel ni Kurt. También dijo tiempo atrás que Quinn y Puck se graduarían con Rachel y Finn. Así que adiós a Lea y Dianna! T.T Awww, no quiero que esto pase, echaré de menos a Rachel, Quinn, Kurt y Puck T.T A Finn un poquito también :P

**Disclaimer:** Glee pertenece a Fox y a Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk e Ian Brennan.

* * *

Fight for this Love, Part XVII

El vapor inundaba toda la habitación, el calor del agua al mezclarse con el fresco ambiente había provocado que los cristales se empañaran y la atmósfera comenzara a ser un poco pesada. Dos chicas estaban en aquella pequeña habitación, devorándose ardientemente la una a la otra, de nada les había servido la ducha fría de hacía escasos minutos.

-Rach.. Creo que deberíamos salir de aquí, está empezando a hacer mucho calor, además tienes que bajar a desayunar con tus padres. -Le recordó la rubia, besando a su chica por última vez y alejándose de su cuerpo-

La morena gimió de frustración al notar que el calor de su chica se había ido y que tenía que arreglarse para bajar, siendo que ella todo lo que deseaba era poder quedarse todo el día junto a Quinn, abrazadas en su cama.

-¿Cómo se supone que voy a salir de tu casa? -Preguntó de repente Q- Porque ni sueñes con que salga por la ventana.

-Claro que no tienes que salir por la ventana -Sonrió Rachel- Yo ahora bajaré y distraeré a mis padres, mientras tu bajas y sales rápido por la puerta principal. ¿Lo tienes?

-Claro cariño. -Sonrió en respuesta la rubia- Pero necesito ropa, no puedo salir con el vestido de ayer, y menos en ropa interior.

-Tampoco pensaba dejarte salir en ropa interior. –Enarcó una ceja Rachel juguetona- Habrá algo en mi armario que puedas ponerte.

-Espero que no quieras que me ponga uno de esos suéteres de animalitos. –Puso una mueca asustada Q-

Rachel la golpeó en el brazo haciéndose la enfadada y yendo a su armario, sacando una blusa blanca y unos pantalones cortos vaqueros, algo desgastados. Lanzándoselos a la cama ordenó:

-Ahora vístete –Usando su voz mandona, dejando entrever molestia-

-Hey Rach, estaba bromeando, ya sabes que yo adoro esos suéteres en ti.. –Se acercó Quinn a ella, rodeando su cintura con sus brazos-

Rachel solo sonrió y se giró para poder mirar a la rubia a los ojos.

-Así que te encantan mis suéteres ¿eh? –Siguió sonriendo y pasando sus brazos por el cuello de la chica, mirándola a los ojos fijamente-

Quinn se inclinó a por un beso pero la morena fue más rápida y se escabulló de sus brazos.

-Vístete –Volvió a ordenar-

Q abrió los ojos pero decidió terminar de vestirse de una vez.

Cuando ambas estaban listas para bajar Rachel volvió a preguntar:

-¿Cómo es que mi padre no te vio en el baño antes?

-Porque soy una ninja cariño. –Sonrió ante la cara de la Diva- Me escondí detrás de la puerta, y créeme tuve que aguantar la respiración e intentar unirme a la pared para ocupar menos espacio. –Se rió-

-Así que sufriste ¿eh? –Se acercó a ella antes de salir de su cuarto, besándola tranquilamente-

Tras estos instantes ambas salieron de la habitación de la cantante, Quinn se quedó en el inicio de las escaleras mientras Rachel bajaba dirigiéndose a la cocina para distraer a sus padres. Evan se acercó a ella y volvió a besarle la frente y le susurró al oído para que Hiram no lo escuchara:

-Yo que tú la sacaba de aquí antes de que tu padre la descubra por si solo y le dé un ataque.

-Pe-pero… -Abrió mucho los ojos la morena al oír lo que su padre le había dicho-

-Ve con ella, yo distraeré a tu padre –Le sonrió el hombre-

Rachel asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió a las escaleras, haciéndole un gesto a Quinn para que bajara. Quien obedeció mientras enarcaba una ceja en dirección a la morena. Ambas llegaron hasta la puerta, despidiéndose con un rápido beso mientras la Diva abría la puerta y terminaba de despedirse de la rubia, que parecía reacia a abandonarla.

Justo cuando Quinn pensaba irse escuchó una voz en la puerta junto a Rachel. Evan e Hiram Berry estaban allí. La ex Cheerio entró en pánico y dirigió una mirada nerviosa a Rach.

-Oh hola, tú debes ser Quinn Fabray ¿verdad? –Preguntó Evan, tratando de romper el silencio y que su marido no sospechase nada-

-Sí señor… -Dijo tímidamente la rubia-

-¿Has venido a ver a Rachel? Oh, no te quedes ahí pasa, pasa. –Dijo Hiram esta vez, haciendo un gesto de la mano para que pasara dentro- ¿Has desayunado Quinn?

-Bueno.. n-no.. –Dijo tímidamente de nuevo la chica, no era así como quería conocer a los padres de su novia-

-Tranquila, nosotros íbamos a desayunar ahora, ven, las amigas de Rachel son bien recibidas aquí. –Siguió entusiasmado el hombre-

La rubia dirigió una breve mirada a la Diva, quien se encogió de hombros siguiéndola hacia la cocina. Todos se sentaron en la mesa de la cocina, donde había un montón de comida; Rachel, quien estaba junto a la rubia, le acarició el muslo tratando de calmarla, pero solo consiguió el efecto contrario.

-Y dinos Quinn, ¿Cuál es el motivo de tu visita a Rachel? –Preguntó Hiram mientras se untaba una tostada-

-y-yo… -No sabía muy bien que contestar la chica, pues no había pensado una excusa-

-¡Papá! –Interrumpió la morena, mirando a su padre con mala cara-

-Porque hasta donde nosotros sabemos tu eres esa Quinn Fabray que tiraba granizados a nuestra pequeña y le hacia la vida imposible en el instituto –Dijo mirando fijamente a la rubia, quien parecía asustada-

-Cariño… -Respondió Evan tocando el brazo de su marido y pidiendo disculpas con la mirada a la rubia-

-¡Papá! ¡No puedo creer que me avergüences así! –Dijo enfadada la pequeña Diva, mientras se levantaba y tiraba de la mano de Q para que fuera con ella-

Rachel y Quinn subieron al cuarto de la Diva –otra vez- y la morena se tumbó en su cama bastante molesta, mientras la rubia la abrazaba contra su pecho.

-¿Por qué tiene que ponerse así? –Susurró Rach, mirando a la rubia- Lo siento cariño, no pensaba que mi padre recordara 'eso' y que iba a ponerse así contigo-

-No pasa nada, lo siento por todo lo que te hice, ¿lo sabes verdad? –Dijo dulcemente Quinn-

-Claro, además, tu eres mi chica ahora –Sonrió la Diva-

Unos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron la conversación, haciendo que ambas se separaran de su abrazo, para aparentar que solo eran amigas.

-Adelante –Dijo Rachel sin ninguna emoción en su voz-

-¿Puedo pasar? –Preguntó Hiram, asomando su cabeza por la puerta, pidiendo perdón con la mirada, la pequeña Diva asintió con la cabeza- Lo siento. Siento haber reaccionado así Quinn.

-No pasa nada señor, yo ya he pedido disculpas mil veces a Rachel por mi comportamiento, y aún no sé cómo me ha perdonado. –Contestó la rubia-

-Mi hija siempre ha sido buena persona con todo el mundo –Sonrió el hombre-

-No podría estar más de acuerdo –Sonrió también Quinn mirando a Rachel-

-Papá supongo que tengo algo que contarte. –Dijo la morena, mirando seriamente a su padre-

-Claro princesa –Asintió con la cabeza Hiram-

-Por cosas del destino Quinn y yo… estamos juntas. –Dijo con algo de temor por la reacción de su padre-

-¿Juntas de pareja? –Inquirió el hombre-

-Así es señor –Respondió esta vez la rubia, rodeando la cintura de la morena y entrelazando su mano con la de ella-

El silencio se instaló en la habitación por un momento, el rostro de Hiram Berry estaba aún más pálido si eso era posible, la Diva tocó el hombro de su padre intentando hacerlo reaccionar.

-¿Papá…? –Preguntó-

-¿Eh? Oh sí… -El hombre pareció salir de su trance- ¿Desde cuándo estáis juntas?

-Umm… No tenemos nada oficial, pero ambas nos queremos. –Respondió sonrojada Rachel-

-¿Cómo es qué no habéis oficializado nada aún? –Preguntó Hiram confundido-

-Bueno.. Prácticamente ayer descubrimos que ambas sentíamos lo mismo así que… -Comenzó Rach-

Hiram asintió, y se levantó para dirigirse hacia el piso de abajo, ya había aclarado las cosas con su hija y su.. ¿Novia? Rachel y Quinn se levantaron también y bajaron para irse. Evan Berry sonrió a su hija cuando la vio aparecer por la escalera de la mano de la rubia y preguntó:

-¿Te vas cariño?

-Sí pá. –Respondió la Diva simplemente-

-Voy a llevar a su hija a la casa de los Pierce, Brittany nos invitó a su piscina señor Berry –Dijo responsablemente Quinn-

-Oh tranquila cariño, puedes llamarme Evan. Ya eres como de la familia –Le guiñó el ojo el hombre- Hablaré con tu padre. –Se dirigió esta vez a Rachel-

La morena asintió con la cabeza y tiró de Quinn para que se fueran, una vez en el exterior ambas empezaron a caminar hacia el coche de la morena mientras esta preguntaba:

-¿Lo de la casa de Britt era una excusa improvisada o…?

-Oh, no, realmente nos invitó pero me imagino que seguirá en su fin de semana romántico con Santana dios sabe dónde. –Se encogió de hombros Q-

-¿Entonces a dónde vamos? –Preguntó la Diva intrigada-

-A mi casa, mi madre me matará si no cuido de Beth. –Contestó la rubia- Lo siento si no es el plan romántico que esperabas. –Se disculpó con la mirada-

-No pasa nada, además quiero verla, ahora es algo así como mi hijastra.. –Sonrió Rachel-

Ambas pusieron rumbo a la casa de los Fabray, mientras en la casa de los Berry…

-¿Cómo es qué no nos hemos enterado de qué a nuestra hija le gustan las mujeres y ahora tiene novia? –Inquirió Hiram-

-Rachel no consideró que fuera necesario contárnoslo por ahora, y ¿por qué te pones así? –Respondió Evan-

-Pero ella debería confiar en nosotros –Reclamó el moreno-

-Y lo hace, pero sabía que tú te pondrías así –Rodó los ojos el otro-

-Espera… ¿tú lo sabías? –Miró inquisitivamente a su marido-

-Algo así… -Sonrió Evan- Venga, no te pongas así, deja a Rachel tomar sus propias decisiones, además, se la ve más feliz con Quinn que con Finn o Noah, y muchísimo más feliz que con el tal Jesse aquél.

-Supongo que tienes razón… -Aceptó su derrota Hiram ante la sonrisa de su marido-

* * *

El sol estaba ya alto cuando dos chicas salieron por fin de la casa de campo de los López. Santana había insistido en salir a disfrutar del paisaje de Lima, en vez de estar dentro de la casa que parecía más una suite que una casita de campo. La latina salió de allí y se dirigió a la parte trasera, pues le había dicho a la rubia que tenía una gran sorpresa final antes de volver a la civilización. Brittany descubrió en la parte de atrás una especia de pequeño establo de madera; al entrar vio a Santana acariciando a un caballo oscuro, su piel y crines estaban tan cuidadas que parecía una estatua a tamaño real de ébano. Britt abrió mucho los ojos al ver al animal y dirigió su mirada a la morena, quien sonrió en respuesta mientras sacaba al caballo de su establo.

-¿Por qué no sabía que tenías un caballo? –Preguntó aún asombrada la rubia-

-Shadow es un gran secreto, lo tengo desde que era un potrillo y siempre que vengo aquí salgo a cabalgar con él. –Sonrió melancólica Santana-

-Wow… -Brittany seguía asombrada-

-Y por eso, vamos a montarlo. –Sonrió Santana ante la cara de confusión de su chica, mientras colocaba la silla de montar sobre el oscuro lomo del animal-

-¿cómo qué vamos? Yo no sé montar… -Respondió Britt- Bueno, cuando tenía 5 años traté de montar el San Bernardo de mi tia abuela que era mucho más grande que yo pero la cosa no salió bien…

La latina no pudo evitar sonreír ante la ocurrencia de la rubia mientras iba y venía del establo y la casa. Después ayudó a montar a la rubia, quien parecía asustada de tener que subir al animal, que permanecía tranquilo en todo momento. Cuando Brittany estuvo subida sobre la silla de montar fue el turno de la morena, quien montó delante de la rubia y le pidió, por seguridad, que pasara sus brazos por su cintura. Una vez ambas estuvieron sobre el animal Santana lo hizo comenzar a caminar, por el miedo de Britt iban al paso, pues esta decía que sino caerían. Tras un buen largo camino por los senderos de aquella zona de Lima llegaron a un valle, que estaba bastante escondido y que probablemente sólo Santana sabría cómo llegar hasta él e incluso como salir. Desde allí podían verse varias montañas, un riachuelo, un montón de árboles a ambos lados y un cielo despejado. La latina se dirigió hacia un gran roble en mitad del valle, allí bajo del animal y lo ató a las ramas del árbol, para que no tratara de escapar, aunque eso fuera improbable. Santana ayudó a Brittany a bajar, quien parecía bastante aliviada de poder estar en tierra de nuevo, cosa que hizo mucha gracia a la morena. La bailarina recorrió los parajes que se extendían frente a ambas, haciendo que su falda revoloteara sobre sus muslos, mientras que la latina preparaba un improvisado picnic junto al gran roble. Santana colocó una manta de cuadros como las que se ven en las películas, sacó toda la comida que había en la casa de campo, bueno, la suficiente claro está y la bebida. Brittany sonrió como una niña pequeña al ver todo lo que su chica le había preparado para su última sorpresa antes de volver a casa. La morena le pidió que se sentara junto a ella y que empezara a comer.

-Umm.. San, esto está riquísimo. –Alabó la rubia mientras comía la pasta a la carbonara, especialidad de la familia López-

-Sabía que te gustaría. –Sonrió en respuesta la latina- Receta de familia.

-Por supuesto, pero creo que tu madre cocina mejor. –Bromeó la bailarina-

-Ohh.. Prefieres a mi madre antes que a mi ¿no? –Cuestionó fingiendo enfado-

-Claro que no tonta… Ella no sabe cómo complacerme. –Susurró la rubia en el oído de la morena, para después besarle la mejilla, llenándosela de tomate-

-¡Britt! –Exclamó Santana mirando a la rubia mientras se limpiaba la mejilla-

Ambas siguieron disfrutando del picnic y de las vistas del lugar secreto de la latina, y tras terminar de comer todo lo que Santana había preparado Brittany se recostó sobre ella enlazando una de sus manos con las de la otra chica, sonriendo en el proceso.

-Deberíamos hacer esto en Lima –Sugirió de repente la rubia-

-Con todos los idiotas que hay ahí dudo que podamos estar tranquilas –Suspiró la morena-

-Sigo pensando que deberíamos, y que Rachel y Quinn nos acompañen. –Sonrió Britt-

-¿Cómo sabes tú acerca de esas dos? –Preguntó San observando detenidamente a su chica-

-Soy muy observadora –Contestó ésta- Y Rachel me lo dijo.

-¿Así qué ahora Berry y tú sois amigas? –Enarcó una ceja la morena-

-Algo así. –Seguía sonriendo la bailarina- Pero me pregunto… ¿Quiénes serían los de los mensajes secretos del baile? Rachel también recibió…

Santana rió ante la cara que puso Britt al intentar deducir que fue lo que pasó, haciendo que la rubia la mirara esperando una respuesta del porqué de esa risa.

-Oh cariño, aquello fue cosa nuestra –Respondió a la muda pregunta de su acompañante-

-¿QUÉ? –Preguntó la chica mientras abría mucho los ojos-

-Bueno… Quinn y yo ideamos un plan para intentar volver con vosotras, así que primero debíamos sacaros del estúpido baile. Nuestra idea era mandaros mensajes anónimos para captar vuestra atención y entonces aprovechar. –Relató aún sin dejar de sonreír la latina-

-Pe-pero… yo os vi… no estabais usando vuestros móviles cuando recibimos los mensajes… -Dijo muy confundida B-

-Ese fue Puck, él nos ayudó con todo esto. –Contestó S- Y no preguntes sobre el porqué de firmar con una 'S', fue Puck quien lo puso; supongo que para hacer referencia hacia mí o algo. –Se encogió de hombros-

-Me sorprendes S- Dijo con los ojos aún abiertos de la impresión la rubia-

Santana se limitó a sonreír y besar su mejilla, para después levantarse de su lado y recoger un poco todo, tras esto acarició el lomo de su caballo y volvió a sentarse junto a la bailarina.

-Y ahora nos queda la última sorpresa del día antes de nuestro regreso a Lima –Anunció la morena-

Brittany la miró con curiosidad mientras que la latina simplemente se limitó a sonreír y a rodear la cintura de la rubia, mientras que esta apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de su chica, como tantas veces habían hecho.

Ambas se quedaron en silencio abrazadas, Britt seguía interrumpiendo el silencio de vez en cuando para preguntar cuál era la sorpresa hasta que tras unos minutos se podían distinguir el tono rojizo en las pocas nubes que había en el cielo, indicando que el ocaso estaba llegando. Ambas veían el atardecer abrazadas, disfrutando de las inigualables vistas del lugar. En un momento dado una bandada de patos cruzó el cielo formando una V, mientras que Britt los señalaba llena de emoción y sonreía como una niña pequeña provocando la risa en la latina. Tras ver el atardecer juntas, Brittany se separó de Santana, quien la miró enarcando una ceja, para después acercarse y besarla tiernamente en los labios. Y ambas se besaron bajo los últimos rayos rojizos del sol de media tarde.

La morena se levantó y ayudó a su chica a hacerlo con ella, robándole un beso en el camino. Las dos se dirigieron hacia el roble donde el caballo de pelaje oscuro como el ébano parecía una sombra, irónicamente haciendo mención a su nombre. La bailarina miró a la latina con cara de no querer volver a montar al animal, a lo que la chica respondió con un beso para calmarla y ayudarla a subir de nuevo a la silla de montar; tras ella se montó Santana, quien pasó sus brazos por la cintura de la rubia para poder sujetar las riendas, y apoyó su barbilla en el hombro de Britt, mientras besaba su mejilla izquierda.

Ambas reemprendieron el viaje a la casa de campo de los López para poder recoger sus pertenencias y volver a Lima.

-Me ha gustado mucho tu sorpresa –La besó la rubia una vez ambas estaban en el porche de la casa-

-¿Cuál de todas? –Sonrió altanera Santana-

-Todas, sobretodo que me trajeras aquí. –Contestó B rodeando su cuello- Mucho.

La latina captó la indirecta que la bailarina había dicho cuando hizo énfasis en el último 'mucho' así que simplemente pasó sus brazos por la cintura de su chica y sonrió.

-Bueno… como hasta mañana por la mañana no nos vamos supongo que podemos ir dentro y acurrucarnos. –Sonrió provocativamente de nuevo-

-Es una buena idea. –Asintió Brittany mientras tiraba de la morena hacia la casa-

* * *

_Gracias por leer! :DD _

_Dejad reviews para saber vuestra opinión :33_

_PD. Podéis seguirme y amenazarme o cosas así en mi Tumblr. :P _

_oneplaceyourealwayswelcome . tumblr . com_


	18. Chapter 18

Genteee! Sé que queréis matarme por tardar, pero tuve un bloqueo con este episodio por ser el final y me fui de vacaciones y todo fue un caos. En fin, aquí está el final de esta historia. Que me ha costado horrores terminar. Pero estoy contenta con el resultado :)

Debo decir que tengo en mente un magnifico centric!Santana en mente y con future!Brittana y quizás también con future!Faberry, eso no lo tengo muy claro. Además de que ya estamos a agosto, y cuando tenga que empezar a estudiar de nuevo (en septiembre -.-) no podré dedicar el tiempo necesario a postear regularmente. Así que quizá vaya escribiéndolo y cuando lo tenga lo iré subiendo. Aún no sé que hacer respecto a ese tema. Peeeeero, seguramente apareceré por aquí con algún One-Shot [Quintana/Rivergron por supuesto, porque las amo] y otras cosas!

Hablando sobre otras cosas, Naya me matará un día de estos solo con su mirada, esa mujer es demasiado sexy, I can't. Also Dianna, HeMo y Lea. Y sobre las últimas entrevistas:

_-'Quinn could always go gay'_ -Dianna Agron | Well, que decir, Quinn es incluso más gay que Santana en la serie xDDDDD Also, Dianna tiene nuevo novio! What is this shit?

_-'I want for her a hot gf' 'With big boobs. Hot'_ -Naya Rivera | Naya, your gay is showing, aparte de eso, estoy de acuerdo con ella, esa novia de Santana será Brittany/Heather, todos sabemos eso.

_-'I love lesbians'_ -Heather Morris | ¿Qué decir a esto? Ella prefiere a Bartie antes que a Brittana. Weeeell. Todavía la amo.

_-'Baby, I'm from New York, that's all I'll say about that'_ -Lea Michele | Eso bitches, ella es de Nueva York, que en el código secreto Achele significa diversión aka sex with Dianna Agron.

Also Rivergron Eye Sex bitcheeees! ;DD

**AcheleB: **_Gracias! Por supuesto que va a acabar bien, no soy tan cruel como RM :P Santana es una romántica, aunque nadie lo sepa. xDD & Evan Berry es un dios así que.. xDDD _

**Katgrenne:**_ Gracias! Me alegro que te gustara! _

**Mell:**_ Gracias! Aquí está el último trozo._

**Dany-05:**_ Graciaaas! _

**IloveNayRiv:**_ Graciaaaaas! Aquí está!_

**Natzuki-Rukia:**_ Gracias! Claro, Santana siempre ha tenido un lado tierno [Aunque RM no lo use]. Sí, es el final, pero volveré. :33_

**CookieAiida:**_ Gracias! Yaa.. la escena de Quinn huyendo se me ocurrió de repente xDDDD Santana tiene un lado romántico. :3_

**SophiaHedlundAgron:**_ Graciaaas! Sí, es el último. Bueno, no creo que le haga una secuela... Pero sí haré otras historias. I promise! Sí, será mejor que veas TGP por tí misma. Also, Mr. Mitchell is sexy. :PP_

**SexyPank:**_ Graciaas! Jessie.. bueno, sí, también me cae mal xDDDD Britt montando un perro.. well, inspiración espontanea. xDDD Esperaré por esos fics then ;]_

**gbrujnkdl:**_ Graciaaas! Yo sigo pensando que Heyachele es real, y Theo, Taylor y el nuevo novio de Dianna son solo 'gay beards' xDDDDD O al menos, Naya y Dianna son muuuuy heterosexuales [Sarcarm ON]._

**Michel-10:**_ Graciaaas! Aquí está el último!_

Después de todo este rollazo, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Glee pertenece a Fox & Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk e Ian Brennan.

Quiero agradecer personalmente a todos los que me han acompañado durante esta historia, sin vosotros no hubiera podido hacerlo.

**I LOVE YOU GUYS! 3**

* * *

-Fight for this Love!, Part XVIII

El coche de la morena aparcó frente a una casa de mediano tamaño, paredes de color claro y tejado rojizo. La rubia bajo con rapidez y entró en la casa, buscando con la mirada a su madre mientras que la Diva la alcanzaba minutos después.

-¿Mamá? –Preguntó Quinn en voz alta mientras recorría el desierto salón de la vivienda-

-¿_Quinnie_? –Se escuchó una voz femenina desde el piso superior- Hija, ¿estás en casa?

-Sí mamá. –Respondió sonriente la rubia mientras tiraba de la mano de la morena para que fuera con ella.

-Oh, ya era hora de que llegaras a casa _Quinnie_… -Reprendió Judy Fabray a su hija menor en cuanto la vio aparecer al final de la escalera, reparando después en la pequeña Diva- Hola Rachel. –Saludó-

-Hola señora Fabray –Respondió cortésmente la chica-

-Oh querida, puedes llamarme Judy –Le sonrió- Quinn, encárgate de tu hija mientras yo hago la compra. –Le ordenó-

-Sí mamá –Rodó los ojos la rubia-

-Adiós señora Fabray, un gusto volverla a ver. –Respondió cortésmente de nuevo Rachel-

La mujer les sonrió a ambas y se fue, la ex Cheerio mientras arrastró a su chica hasta su habitación, donde estaba la pequeña Beth en su cuna. Quinn sonrió y la cogió en brazos, acunándola.

-¿Qué edad tiene? –Preguntó la morena mientras se acercaba a ella y apoyaba su barbilla en su hombro-

-Un mes –Dijo la rubia orgullosa-

-Se parece tanto a ti.. –Susurró la morena sonriendo-

-Mi madre dice que tiene el mismo mal genio que yo cuando la despiertan y aún tiene sueño –Dijo divertida- Toma, cógela.

-N-no… -La Diva abrió sus ojos con una mueca de miedo, al ver que Quinn tenía intención de que la cogiera en brazos- Se me puede caer.

-Vamos Rach, sé que no se te caerá. –Siguió sonriendo- Mira, sujétale así la cabeza, ¿vale? Así, ya está.

Rachel sostuvo con cuidado a Beth, mientras sonreía como una tonta mirando hacia la bebé, Quinn solo podía sonreír al ver la bonita escena entre su hija y su chica. La escena fue digna de una película hasta que la pequeña empezó a llorar y abrió sus ojitos esmeraldas para mirar a la morena. La rubia la cogió de nuevo en brazos y trató de calmarla, pareciendo que daba resultado.

-Vaya, parece que no le he gustado. –Dijo algo triste la Diva-

-Oh no cariño, suele llorar con todo el mundo, incluso con mi madre. Excepto conmigo y con Santana claro. –Respondió Q, acariciándole la mano-

-¿Con Santana no llora? –Dijo sorprendida la cantante-

-No, es su tía favorita. –Respondió encogiéndose de hombros-

-¿Y Santana se preocupa por Beth? Quiero decir, nunca habría imaginado que le gustaran los niños… -Intentó explicarse-

-Oh, al contrario de lo que parezca, Santana tiene un buen corazón; aunque solo sea buena con Britt y con Beth. Algunas veces también lo es conmigo. –Le dijo cómplicemente Quinn-

-¿Santana buen corazón? –La miró levantando una ceja escéptica, para ella las palabras 'Santana López' y 'buen corazón' no podían ir en la misma oración-

-Sí, aunque suene raro, lo tiene. Por ejemplo, ahora mismo estará regresando de su fin de semana romántico con Brittany. –Sonrió divertida-

Rachel no pudo evitar sentir un poco de envidia por Britt, puesto que ella había tenido un fin de semana romántico. Y a ella le encantaría uno con Quinn, pero que esperaba, ellas ni siquiera tenían algo oficial.

-¿Quinn? –Preguntó algo temerosa-

-¿Sí? –Respondió la rubia mientras seguía prestando atención a su hija-

-Nosotras… digo, ¿Qué somos? Porque no tenemos nada oficial y… -Dijo algo nerviosa por la reacción de la otra-

-Cierto… Pero ambas nos queremos ¿no? –Replicó la rubia- Entonces es todo lo que necesitamos.

-No Quinn, deberíamos ser oficiales, para más credibilidad. –Rezongó la morena-

-Está bien, si es lo que quieres.. –Sonrió Q mientras ponía caras a Beth-

-Eso quiere decir que.. ¿Quieres ser mi novia? –Se acercó a ella la cantante-

-S… -Justo cuando iba a afirmar a la pregunta de la morena una idea cruzó su mente, así que cambió su respuesta.- No.

La cara de la Diva era un poema, abrió la boca como si fuera a decir algo pero ningún sonido salió de ahí, sus ojos se cristalizaron, amenazando con soltar algunas lágrimas. Ella solo se quedó inmóvil y casi sin respiración mirando fijamente a la rubia frente a ella. Quien al ver su reacción se apresuró a explicar su postura.

-Rach, me encantaría ser tu novia, por eso confía en mí, yo te amo. Es solo que.. ¿Podrías esperar un poco de tiempo?

-¿Por qué? –Dijo algo resentida la cantante-

-Porque no es todavía el momento. Te prometo que todo ocurrirá a su debido tiempo. Confía en mí, ¿sí? –Le pidió la ex Cheerio-

-Está bien. –Suspiró la otra-

En ese momento la puerta de entrada se abrió, por lo que Quinn se dirigió a la planta de abajo con Beth aún en brazos, siendo seguida por Rachel. En la planta de abajo, Judy Fabray había vuelto con la compra, y miró a su hija cuando esta apareció.

-Hola hija –Saludó- Rachel.

-Hola mamá –Devolvió el saludo Q-

-Hola señora Fabray –Devolvió esta vez el saludo Rach-

-Mamá, ¿puedes quedarte con Beth? Rachel y yo vamos a salir –Pidió con carita de cachorro-

-¿Otra vez? Cariño, ahora tienes una hija, no puedes estar por ahí sin ocuparte de ella. Estoy segura de que Rachel lo comprende. –La reprendió Judy-

-Pero mamá… por favor. Te juro que después de esta vez estaré sin salir una semana ocupándome de Beth –Rogó-

-Está bien… -Rodó los ojos su madre, mientras se acercaba y cogía a Beth en sus brazos –Más te vale que cumplas tu palabra.

-Por supuesto Ma. –Sonrió mientras besaba la frente de Beth-

-Adiós señora Fabray –Se despidió también la morena-

Quinn cogió de la mano a Rach y la arrastró afuera de su casa, en dirección al coche de la Diva.

-¿A dónde vamos? –Preguntó la cantante-

-Vamos a casa de Britt –Sonrió la otra-

* * *

-Saaaaaan –La voz de la rubia la sacó de su ensimismamiento con la vista fija en la carretera-

-¿Qué pasa B? –Le respondió la morena-

-¿Cuánto falta? Me aburro –Se quejó Britt-

-Tranquila cariño, ya queda poco. –Sonrió la latina aún con la vista en la carretera-

Brittany se limitó a acomodarse en su asiento y poner un gesto de impaciencia en su rostro, hasta que tras unos cuantos minutos más _–milenios según Britt- _llegaron a casa de los Pierce, donde las recibieron el silencio y la soledad del edificio, ya que los Pierce no se encontraban en casa. Las chicas bajaron del coche y se dirigieron a dentro, hasta que el sonido del timbre las hizo retornar sobre sus pasos de nuevo. Tras el umbral de la puerta se encontraban Quinn y Rachel.

-¡Q! ¡Rach! –Gritó emocionada la bailarina lanzándose a abrazarlas-

-B.. –Sonrió Quinn correspondiendo su abrazo- López.. –Dijo esta vez mirando a la latina en el interior de la casa-

-Fabray –Respondió seriamente la aludida mientras se acercaba a ella, para después dejar escapar una sonrisilla- Berry –Añadió-

-Britt. –Abrazó esta vez la Diva a la rubia, para después mirar a la latina y responder a su 'saludo'- Santana.

Brittany arrastró consigo a Rachel con la excusa de que quería enseñarle su colección de animales de peluche y prestarle un bikini mientras que Santana sujetaba del brazo a Quinn para lo que parecía que iba a ser un interrogatorio.

-Fabray, ¿qué le has hecho a la dramática de Berry? –Inquirió-

-Emm.. ella me pidió formalmente que fuera su novia, y yo le dije que no. –Explicó-

-¡¿Qué tú qué? –Abrió los ojos confundida la morena- Fabray, ¿por qué hiciste eso? ¿Estás loca?

-Se me ocurrió una cosa… ¿Britt y tú sois oficiales? –Cambió de tema-

-No cambies de tema Q, pero no, todavía no he tenido el valor de preguntarle… -Respondió con algo de rubor en sus mejillas-

-Por eso, se me había ocurrido que podríamos cantarles una canción romántica y pedirles ser nuestras novias formalmente. –Sonrió Quinn-

-Fabray, eres una maldita romántica, y odio tener que aceptar que tu idea es buena. –Medio gruñó Santana-

La rubia se limitó a sonreír y dirigirse a la piscina siendo seguida por Santana, que tenía una sonrisa divertida en su rostro.

-¿Piensas bañarte así? –Preguntó tras unos minutos la latina, mirándola de arriba abajo-

-Ohh.. –Dijo cayendo en la cuenta de que no tenía bikini-

-Aunque me encantaría verte bañándote en ropa interior –interrumpió sus cavilaciones S- e incluso desnuda.. –Susurró esta vez mientras sonreía divertida a la rubia- Supongo que B podrá prestarte uno.

El rubor invadió las mejillas de la ex capitana de las Cheerios mientras evitaba la mirada de Santana, quien sonreía divertida ante la reacción de su amiga. Justo en ese momento Brittany bajaba las escaleras ya en bikini siendo seguida por Rachel, también en bikini. Los ojos de Quinn se abrieron al igual que su boca, tras ver el espectáculo que era el cuerpo de su chica en bikini, sí, aunque ella ya la había visto desnuda seguía sorprendiéndose de ver cuán atractiva era.

Santana dio un codazo a la rubia para que dejara de babear y poner cara de idiota. Britt también sonrió al fijarse en la expresión de su amiga.

-Vaya Berry, quien lo diría, pareces hasta sexy con ese bikini. –Enarcó una ceja la latina-

Rachel iba a replicar a Santana pero esta cogió del brazo a Quinn y la arrastró escaleras arriba para que ambas se pusieran los bikinis también. Brittany se encogió de hombros y llevo a la Diva a la piscina, mientras se sentaban en una tumbona y cogían algo de beber.

-Umm… -Interrumpió el silencio Rach- Aquí fue donde comenzó todo.

-¿El qué? –Preguntó interesada Britt-

-La relación entre Quinn y yo –Respondió ante la mirada curiosa de la rubia frente a ella- Quiero decir, ella me dijo que iba a intentar ser amiga mía, así que fue como el principio de nuestra relación. Creo.

-Hmm.. Esa fiesta fue un principio para todas nosotras. –Sonrió B-

-¿Ah sí? –Esta vez la curiosa era Rachel-

-Oh bueno, recuerdo que después de la fiesta Santana y yo estuvimos abrazadas en mi cama. –Dijo soñadora- Y hay otra cosa importante de ese día. –Añadió pícaramente-

-¿El qué? –Preguntó más curiosa aún Rach-

-Q moría de ganas por besarte. –Sonrió ampliamente ante la expresión de la morena-

-¿Qué yo qué? –Apareció justo en ese momento Quinn-

-Tú morías por besar a Rachel después de la fiesta aquí en mi casa. –Respondió Britt mientras abrazaba a Santana que venía detrás de la rubia-

Quinn enrojeció sin poder evitarlo bajo las miradas divertidas de Brittany y Santana y la mirada tierna de Rachel.

-Por supuesto, _Quinnie_ moría por ti. –Siguió picándola la latina, que disfrutaba la situación-

La ex capitana de las Cheerios siguió poniéndose roja, mientras que S solamente sonreía y B reía. Rachel, en cambio, la miraba tiernamente con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, incluso aunque siguiera molesta por el anterior rechazo de la rubia, no podía evitar que era muy tierna.

-Bueno, creo que es hora de probar la piscina de Britt ¿no? –Intentó ayudar a Quinn intentando distraer a las otras dos-

-Si tú lo dices Berry… -Rodó los ojos Santana, pero decidió dejar de molestar a Quinn, al menos por un rato-

-¡Vamos! –Gritó Brittany emocionada tomando la mano de la cantante-

Ambas fueron directamente al agua, que parecía estar algo fría, mientras que la latina le sacaba la lengua divertida a la rubia a su lado mientras la invitaba a comenzar a caminar.

-¿Has visto la mirada de Berry? –Movió sus cejas la morena-

-¿Qué mirada? –Mientras enarcaba una ceja-

-Oh, venga yaaa… te ha mirado de arriba abajo cuando has aparecido, aunque normal, con ese culo que tienes… -Dijo como si nada S mientras se mordía el labio inocentemente- ¿y has visto que mirada de estúpida enamorada te ha dado y como te ha defendido?

-Santana… ¿Me estabas mirando el culo? No, espera, no respondas. –Suspiró la rubia ante la actitud de su mejor amiga- Sí… supongo que eso significa que no me odia. –Sonrió esperanzada a no obtener un rechazo por parte de la Diva-

La latina se limitó a rodar los ojos, y a acercarse a ella, para después dar una palmada en su culo y sonreír inocentemente para después irse junto a Britt al agua.

Y así pasaron la tarde, peleando en el agua, abrazándose, intentando ahogarse, y simplemente disfrutando de la compañía de las demás. Básicamente siendo ellas mismas y comportándose como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

* * *

-¿Qué vas a cantar Rach? –La voz de una rubia alta la sacó de sus pensamientos-

-Oh, hola Britt. Umm… ya tengo la canción, la cantaré con Puck. –Sonrió-

-Ahh, seguro que será genial. –Sonrió contenta la bailarina-

-Sí… -Suspiró no muy convencida-

-Oye, ¿Qué te pasa? Sabes que puedes contar contigo, somos amigas. –Le dijo la rubia-

-Sí, lo sé. Es solo que… -Comenzó la morena-

-¿Es por Q? Ya sabes que San y yo te ayudaremos con ella. –Le tocó el hombro amistosamente la ex Cheerio-

-Lo sé Britt. Y sí, es en parte por ella. –Suspiró de nuevo la Diva-

-¿Qué ha hecho ahora Q? –Preguntó la bailarina-

-Bueno.. Le pedí ser mi novia oficialmente pero ella… me… rechazó. –Dijo dejando entrever su tristeza-

-Ohhh… -Dijo la otra chica, abrazando por los hombros a la morena- Quinn te quiere Rach.

Rachel se limitó a suspirar y dejar que Brittany la abrazara mientras caminaban por los pasillos, ganándose miradas de todos los curiosos que estaban allí. Ellas simplemente los ignoraron y la Diva preguntó:

-Britt, ¿tú y Santana sois novias? Quiero decir oficialmente.

-Emm… pues… no. –Dijo triste la rubia-

-Oh… -Dijo simplemente Rach mientras notaba la expresión triste de su amiga- Pero Santana te quiere, aunque eso sea extraño. El que Santana tenga sentimientos, quiero decir.

-Santana no es tan mala como todos creen. –Frunció el ceño la rubia- Ella es muy buena conmigo, simplemente no deja que los demás vean ese lado dulce.

La pequeña Diva se limitó a sonreír a su amiga y a seguir caminando en dirección al Glee Club. Brittany dirigió una mirada triste a Santana y a Quinn, quienes estaban juntas hablando, ambas se miraron confundidas tras esa mirada.

-¿Qué mierda está pasando? –Preguntó exasperada la latina-

-Muy bien chicos –Comenzó la clase el Sr. Schuester- ¿Alguien quiere cantarnos algo? ¿Rachel?

Rachel asintió y se levantó de su asiento junto a Brittany, mientras todos sus compañeros la seguían con la mirada y ella simplemente le hacía un gesto a Puck para que se levantara y se uniera a ella.

Santana y Quinn se miraron confundidas intentando averiguar el por qué esos dos iban a cantar juntos, e inevitablemente los celos consumieron a la rubia, quien parecía con ganas de golpear a alguien.

-Noah y yo hemos estado ensayando esta canción. –Dijo la morena- Está dedicada a esas personas especiales que pocas veces conseguimos, y que si alguna vez perdemos, siempre llevaremos en nuestros corazones, no importa lo que pase. –Dijo esto mientras miraba distante a Q-

La pequeña Diva comenzó a cantar mientras cogía un micrófono y Puck a su lado la acompañaba con la guitarra.

http:/www . youtube . com / watch?v=5pXrMPtCVcE

**May the angels protect you, **_(Tal vez los ángeles te protejan,)_

**Trouble neglect you **_(Las dificultades se te nieguen)_

**And heaven accept you when it's time to go home****. **_(Y el cielo te acepte cuando sea tiempo de volver a casa.)_

_**May you always have plenty **__(Tal vez siempre tengas mucho,)__**  
the glass never empty **__(y el vaso nunca esté vacío)__**  
Know in your belly **__(sabes dentro tuyo)__**  
you're never alone**__**. **__(Nunca__ estarás sola__.)_

_**May your tears come from laughing**__(Tal vez tus lágrimas broten de risa)__**  
You find friends worth having**__(Encontrarás amigos que valdrá la pena tenerlos)__**  
As every year passes**__**, **__(y cada año que pase,)__**  
They mean more than gold**__**. **__(significarán más que el oro.)__**  
**__**May you win and stay humble **__(Tal vez ganes y permanezcas humilde)__**  
Smile more than grumble **__(sonriendo más que quejándote)__**  
And know when you stumble**__(y sabes que cuando tropieces)__**  
You're never alone**__(nunca estarás sola__.)__**  
**__**  
**__**Never alone**__(Nunca estarás sola__)__**  
Never alone**__(Nunca estarás sola__)__**  
I'll be in every beat of your heart**__**. **__(Estaré en cada latido de tu corazón.)__**  
**__**When you face the unknown**__**, **__(cuando te enfrentes a lo desconocido,)__**  
Wherever you fly**__**. **__(donde quiera que vueles.)__**  
**__**This isn't goodbye**__(Esto no es una despedida)__**  
My love will follow you stay with you **__(Mi amor te seguirá y se quedará contigo.)__**  
**__**Baby you're never alone**__**. **__(Cariño, nunca estarás sola.)_

Puck comenzó a cantar junto a Rachel mientras ambos se sonreían complicemente, dejándose llevar por la música en el ambiente y el ritmo en sus venas.

_**Well, I have to be honest **__(Bien, tengo que ser honesta)__**  
As much as I wanted **__(por mucho que quiera)__**  
I'm not gonna promise that cold winds won't blow**__**, **__(No voy a prometerte que no soplarán vientos fríos,)__**  
So when hard times have found you**__**, **__(por eso, cuando encuentres tiempos difíciles,)__**  
And your fear surrounds you**__**, **__(y te rodeen los miedos,)__**  
Wrap my love around you**__**. **__(Envuelve mi amor a tu alrededor.)__**  
**__**You're never alone **__(Nunca estarás sola)__**  
Never alone **__(Nunca estarás sola)__**  
Never alone **__(Nunca estarás sola)__**  
I'll be in every beat of your heart **__(__Estaré en cada latido de tu corazón__)__**  
When you face the unknown **__(cuando te enfrentes a lo desconocido,)__**  
Wherever you fly **__(donde quiera que vueles.)__**  
This isn't goodbye **__(donde quiera que vueles.)__**  
My love will follow you stay with you **__(Mi amor te seguirá y se quedará contigo.)__**  
**__**Baby you're never alone**__**. **__(Cariño, nunca estarás sola.)__**  
May the angels protect you **__(Tal vez los ángeles te protejan,)__**  
Trouble neglect you **__(Las dificultades se te nieguen)__**  
And heaven accept you when it's time to go home **__(Y el cielo te acepte cuando sea tiempo de volver a casa.)__**  
And when hard times have found you **__(por eso, cuando encuentres tiempos difíciles,)__**  
And your fear surrounds you **__(y te rodeen los miedos,)__**  
Wrap my love around you **__(Envuelve mi amor a tu alrededor.)__**  
**__**You're never alone **__(Nunca estarás sola)__**  
**__**Never alone **__(Nunca estarás sola)__**  
Never alone **__(Nunca estarás sola)__**  
I'll be in every beat of your heart**__** (**__Estaré en cada latido de tu corazón)__**  
When you face the unknown **__(cuando te enfrentes a lo desconocido,)__**  
Wherever you fly **__(donde quiera que vueles.)__**  
**__**This isn't goodbye **__(Esto no es una despedida.)__**  
My love will follow you stay with you**__**. **__(Mi amor te seguirá y se quedará contigo.)__**  
Baby you're never alone**__**. **__(Cariño, nunca estarás sola.)__**  
**__**  
My love will follow you stay with you**__**. **__(Mi amor te seguirá y se quedará contigo.)__**  
Baby you're never alone**__**. **__(Cariño, nunca estarás sola.)_

Terminaron de cantar mientras que Rachel miraba a Quinn y Puck hacía lo propio con Mercedes. A la morena le rodó una lágrima cristalina por la mejilla mientras escuchaba ausente los aplausos y felicitaciones de sus compañeros y profesor. Solo tenía ojos para la magnífica rubia de ojos esmeraldas. Puck se acercó a ella y le paso el brazo por los hombros, entendiendo como se sentía y le besó la mejilla, acompañándola a su asiento junto a Brittany; quien también la abrazó.

Tras pasarse ausente todo el resto de la clase Quinn por fin reaccionó cuando Santana llamó su atención. La latina la obligó a levantarse por fín. La rubia recorrió la estancia mientras veía a sus compañeros irse, y descubrió a la pequeña Diva junto a Britt y Puck. Los celos la inundaron, por mucho que ella quisiese a Puck, él había cantado con SU chica, le había besado la mejilla a SU chica y ahora estaba volviendo a abrazar a SU chica. Parecía dispuesta a ir y matar a Puckerman pero el brazo de Santana no se lo permitió, la ex Cheerio la miró confundida, y la latina se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

-Debemos ir al auditorio. –Ordenó-

-Pero S, ¡Puckerman está con _nuestras_ chicas! –Recalcó el 'nuestras' para intentar hacer reaccionar a la morena, quien negó divertida-

-Tranquila leona, Puck está haciendo su trabajo. –Sonrió divertida- Le he dicho que distraiga a B y a Berry mientras nosotras nos preparamos.

Quinn la miró enarcando una ceja pero la siguió rumbo al auditorio no sin antes dirigir una mirada esperanzada a Rachel, quien también la miró mientras se perdía por el pasillo.

* * *

-Noah, ¿qué es lo qué pasa? Britt y yo tenemos que irnos. –Decía por decimoquinta vez la Diva-

-No Rachel, por favor, no os vayáis. Tenéis que venir conmigo. –Rogaba el del mohawk, quien esperaba la señal de Santana-

-¿Pero qué ocurre? –Insistió la morena-

-Tenéis que ayudarme, por favor. –Volvió a rogar el chico-

-¿Con qué? –Preguntó esta vez Brittany-

-Con una sorpresa. –Sonrió-

-¿Para Mercedes? Awww. –Se olvidó por un momento de su insistencia la morena para sonreír emocionada a su amigo-

-Exacto, exacto. –Asintió Puck mientras recibía la señal de la latina- Vamos al auditorio.

Las chicas lo siguieron al auditorio, preguntándose que iban a encontrarse allí. Y la canción que cantarían y todo eso.

-Les he pedido ayuda a algunos de los chicos también. –Dijo el del mohawk mientras las miraba-

-¿Quiénes van a venir? –Preguntó Britt-

-Ahora lo veréis. –Dijo Puck misteriosamente con una sonrisa-

El chico como un caballero galante les abrió la puerta, y ambas entraron, pero no descubrieron nada porque estaba muy oscuro. Así que buscaron a Puck con la mirada para preguntarle pero había desaparecido. Brittany asustada por la oscuridad se pegó más a Rachel, quien la abrazó un poco y decidió que lo mejor era irse, si era una broma no tenía ni pizca de gracia. Justo cuando iban a comenzar a caminar hacia la puerta un haz de luz las deslumbró.

Cuando pudieron ver con claridad a través de la insistente luz descubrieron que estaban siendo apuntadas con un foco. Extrañadas intentaron ver de quien se trataba, pero no lo consiguieron. De repente, el escenario quedó iluminado también, dejando ver a unas cuantas figuras oscuras. Rachel entrecerró sus ojos para distinguirlas mejor.

Sobre el escenario se encontraban Santana y Quinn, ambas vestidas con un look rockero, incluso llevando bandanas. Tras ellas llegó a distinguir a Puck y Blaine, también vestidos de forma rockera con guitarras eléctricas. Mercedes y Kurt en los micrófonos dispuestos a hacer los coros y también con looks rockeros. Lo que llamó la atención de Rachel no fue que sus amigos y su amor estuvieran subidos al escenario; sino la mirada de amor que le entregaba Quinn, con otra guitarra eléctrica y esos jeans oscuros pegados a sus piernas, y la chaqueta de cuero remarcando sus curvas. Su larga melena dorada cayendo salvaje por sus hombros. Era como ver a una diosa del rock.

La música comenzó a sonar, y Santana, con un atuendo bastante similar al de Quinn se posicionó junto al micrófono para comenzar a cantar.

http:/www . youtube . com / watch?v=qEmynviHlNY [Podéis fijaros en el videoclip las guitarras y los saltos, la energía de la canción y todo eso]

**With her killer graces **_(Con sus encantos asesinos)_**  
And her secret places **_(y sus lugares secretos)_**  
That no boy can fill. **_(todos los chicos quieren más.)_**  
With her hands on her hips **_(Con sus manos en sus caderas)_**  
Oh and that smile on her lips **_(Oh y esa sonrisa en sus labios)_**  
Because she knows that it kills me****. **_(sabe que eso me mata.)_**  
With her soft French cream **_(Con su suave perfume francés)_**  
Standing in that doorway like a dream **_(esperando en el portal como si fuera un sueño)_**  
I wish she'd just leave me alone **_(desearía que me hubiera dejado)_**  
Because French cream won't **_(porque los perfumes franceses no)_**  
soften them boots **_(disimularán las botas)_**  
And French kisses will not **_(y los besos franceses no)_**  
break that heart of stone **_(romperán ese corazón de piedra)_**  
With her long hair falling **_(Con su largo pelo cayendo)_**  
And her eyes that shine **_(Y con esos ojos que brillan)_**  
like a midnight sun **_(como el sol de madrugada)_**  
Oh she's the one **_(Oh ella es la única)_**  
She's the one **_(Ella es la única)_

Santana se balanceaba al ritmo de las cuerdas de las guitarras y estaba en trance, mientras se movía apunto con su mano a Britt y sonrió seductoramente. Tras esto se giró hacia Quinny le sonrió mientras el ritmo aumentaba de nivel y la rubia saltaba mientras rasgueaba las cuerdas de la guitarra con precisión. Comenzó a cantar con Santana la siguiente parte de la canción. La morena se pegó a la rubia y ambas entonaban los versos animadamente.

**That thunder in your heart **_(Ese trueno en tu corazón)_**  
At night when you're **_(En la noche cuando tú)_**  
kneeling in the dark **_(te sumerjes en la oscuridad)_**  
It says you're never gonna leave her **_(Te dice que nunca la vas a dejar)_**  
But there's this angel in her eyes **_(Pero hay un ángel en sus ojos)_**  
That tells such desperate lies **_(que cuenta mentiras enormes)_**  
And all you want to do is believe her **_(Y todo lo que tú quieres hacer es creerla)_**  
And tonight you'll try **_(Y está noche lo intentarás)_**  
Just one more time **_(Solo una vez más)_**  
To leave it all behind **_(Dejar todo atrás)_**  
And to break on through **_(y concentrarte)_**  
Oh she can take you **_(Oh ella puede cogerte)_**  
But if she wants to break you **_(Pero si ella quiere te destrozará)_**  
She's gonna find out that **_(Quiere conseguir todo)_**  
ain't so easy to do **_(lo que sea difícil)_**  
And no matter where you sleep **_(Y no importa dónde estés durmiendo)_**  
Tonight or how far you run **_(esta noche o que lejos huyas)_**  
Oh she's the one **_(Oh ella es la única)_**  
She's the one **_(Ella es la __única)_

Santana bajó de un salto del escenario y corrió hacia donde estaban las chicas maravilladas por el espectáculo y por sus chicas como artistas principales. La latina cogió a Brittany de la mano e indicó a Rachel que fuera con ellas. Las tres subieron al escenario y Santana y Quinn volvieron a posicionarse y retomar sus papeles de estrellas del rock.

S cogió la mano de B y comenzó a cantarle directamente las siguientes frases mientras que Q seguía con guitarra en mano rasgueando los acordes, se colocó tras su micrófono y miró a Rachel mientras cantaba también.

**Oh and just one kiss **_(Y solamente con un beso)_**  
she'd fill them long summer nights **_(llena las largas noches de verano)_**  
with her tenderness****. **_(con su ternura.)_**  
That secret pact you made****: **_(Hiciste un pacto secreto:)_**  
back when her love could save you **_(que volvería cuando su amor puediera salvarte)_**  
from the bitterne****eeeeee****ss****. **_(de la amarguraaaa)_

_**Yeaaaaah**_

El ritmo de la canción volvió a aumentar y los guitarristas rasguearon sus guitarras al máximo por el éxtasis final mientras que brincaban aquí y allá. La banda del Glee Club también estaba allí y el saxofonista estaba haciendo un trabajo magnifico.

**Oh she's the one****. **_(Oh ella es la única.)_**  
****Oh she's the one****. **_(Oh ella es la única__.__)_

Siguieron con la misma emoción del momento, mientras que las guitarras y la batería sonaban estridentes y con fuerza. Mientras en el fondo todos seguían enganchados a la fuerza rock de la canción Santana y Quinn cogieron las manos de Brittany y Rachel y les cantaron directamente la última línea de la canción.

-**Oh she's the one. **–Cantaron amabas en sicronia mirando a los ojos de sus chicas respectivamente-

La música descendió de intensidad hasta acabar en silencio y con los músicos jadeando de la emoción. Pero las dos jóvenes rockeras no tenían ojos más que para sus chicas frente a ellas. Ambas esperaban que era lo que tenían que decir.

-Wow… -Susurró Rachel aún en shock por toda la canción, la indumentaria, simplemente el hecho de que Quinn le hubiera cantado con esa fuerza-

Los demás chicos allí presentes y la banda se fueron para dejar más intimidad a las cuatro chicas. La latina y la ex Cheerio compartieron una mirada y tomaron de nuevo las manos de las chicas frente a ellas.

-Después de esta canción… queremos pediros… -Comenzó Santana-

-Qué seáis nuestras novias –sonrió Quinn- oficialmente.

La bailarina y la cantante simplemente se miraron y sonrieron para después saltar sobre los brazos de sus chicas y besarlas como si no hubiera mañana.

Instantes después las cuatro salían de auditorio tomadas de la mano. Sonriendo como si de un anuncio dental se tratara.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? –Sonrió Britt mientras balanceaba su mano tomada con Santana y brincaba-

-Umm… ¿qué tal tomar un helado? –Sugirió Quinn mientras rodeaba a Rachel con su brazo y le besaba la cabeza-

-¡Sí! –Respondió la rubia ilusionada mientras sonreía y Santana la abrazaba contra sí misma sonriendo también.

"_Por muy larga que sea la tormenta, el sol siempre vuelve a brillar entre las nubes."_

* * *

**Gracias por leer! Dejas reviews y todo eso :33**

Como dije, voy a hacer una lista de música como las de Dianna:

Capitulo 4: _'I Will Be' _- **Leona Lewis & Avril Lavinge **[Sung by Santana López & Quinn Fabray]

Capitulo 5: _'Doesn't Mean Anything' _- **Alicia Keys** [Sung by Santana López ft. Quinn Fabray al piano]

Capitulo 6: _'You Lost Me' -_ **Christina Aguilera **[Sung by Quinn Fabray] | _'My Hands' _- **Leona Lewis **[Sung by Santana López]

Capitulo 8: _'Need You Now'_ - **Lady Antebellum** [Sung by Rachel Berry & Noah Puckerman] | _'Fight For This Love'_ - **Cheryl Cole** [Sung by Brittany S. Pierce] | _'Parachute' - _**Cheryl Cole **[Sung by Brittany S. Pierce ft. New Directions como bailarines]

Capitulo 9: _'Who Owns My Heart? _- **Miley Cyrus** [Background song] | _'Firework' _- **Katy Perry** [Sung by Rachel Berry] | _'Vanity' -_** Christina Aguilera** [Sung by Santana López]

Capitulo 10: _'Do You Wanna Touch?'_ - **Joan Jett & The Blackhearts** [Sung by Holly Holliday & New Directions]

Capitulo 13: _'Hurt' _- **Christina Aguilera** [Sung by Quinn Fabray] | _'Born This Way'_ - **Lady Gaga** [Sung by New Directions]

Capitulo 14: _'Wish You Were Here'_ - **Avril Lavigne** [Sung by Quinn Fabray & Santana López]

Capitulo 18: _'Never Alone'_ - **Lady Antebellum** [Sung by Rachel Berry & Noah Puckerman | _'She's the One' _ - **Bruce Springsteen** [Sung by Quinn Fabray & Santana López ft. parte de New Directions]

Podeis contactar conmigo para hablar, amenazarme, decirme algo al azar, cualquier cosa. xDDDD

_oneplaceyourealwayswelcome . tumblr . com_


End file.
